Two little Hobbits
by HogwartsScribbler
Summary: Bilbo's cousin Aster Took joins him on his unexpected journey. How will she fit in with the group and what will happen when when she catches a certain king's eye? ThorinxOC
1. Chapter 1

Aster Took was more sensible than other Tooks; she was caring, shy and sweet. While these things usually seemed like pleasant qualities in a young woman, in the Took family it resulted in young Aster feeling quite alone. She was the youngest of three daughters of the loud but friendly Todo Took. Growing up with two older and equally loud siblings meant that Aster was often overshadowed and forgotten. No, she did not mind nor did she complain about her situation but she did often find herself yearning for more when she had a moment to spare.

Aster spent her childhood working on her family farm in Staddle, she was happy to work hard and keep busy. When Aster had time for leisure, which Hobbits had in plenty, she found herself reading about adventures and heroes of old and then when she had no more to read she would daydream about new adventures and heroes of her own creation.

Laurel Took, wife of Todo Took, was a lot like her youngest daughter. She fell in love with a Took man against her family's better judgement as he was the adventure she had always dreamed of. She could see that her Aster was at the age when she needed an adventure of her own. So when their dearly loved Bilbo Baggins wrote a letter speaking of his mostly empty home, Laurel Took had the perfect plan. Aster Took would go to live with her cousin Bilbo in The Shire where she would be safe and looked after while experiencing her own adventure. It was Laurel's dearest wish that while in The Shire her daughter might find a man worthy enough for Aster's love. This wish would be left unspoken between mother and daughter but Aster was well aware of it.

And so it was that Aster came to The Shire, hoping for her own real adventure. She had been living with Bilbo for all of two months by this point. While she had not known her cousin very well before living with him, the two quickly became close. Bilbo was sensible like Aster and the two enjoyed similar comforts. Aster actually felt like the more outgoing Hobbit in their home in fact and enjoyed it a great deal. She soon found though that The Shire was much the same Staddle. While Staddle was a village of both Hobbits and Men, The Shire had the same feel to it. Aster spent her days helping Bilbo with his garden and then walking around to explore the area until she found a nice spot to read.

Bilbo enjoyed the company of his cousin. Aster had a very caring nature and was happy to help wherever she could. Bilbo was unwed and so having a woman around the house was a pleasure, he often woke to the smell of cooking and the sound of a gentle song being hummed. Bilbo could honestly say he was content in his simple and enjoyable life.

Today everything would change for the two cousins. Today as Bilbo sat and smoked his pipe and Aster sat beside him reading a book, the great wizard Gandalf approached and stood outside the small gate and looked around as if he were lost.

"Good morning." Bilbo said, finding it strange that a man would be in The Shire. Aster looked up from her book and smiled politely before crinkling her brow. She knew this man from somewhere, she had seen him before but she could not quite pick out where.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it to be or not or that you feel good this morning or that it is a morning to be good on?" The man questioned which made Bilbo all the more confused as Aster held in a giggle. This man was interesting.

"Um, all of them as once?" Bilbo suggested, a little thrown off by the man's behaviour.

"Do you not remember me, mister Baggins?" Gandalf asked, he would not forget the Hobbit who once held so much free spirit in his youth.

"I'm sorry, no." Bilbo said after a moment.

"Gandalf! The wizard who makes the fireworks!" Aster piped up as she finally placed the man to a name. She remembered him visiting her village and performing some of the most amazing works in the sky. Gandalf smiled at the young woman, he would come to remember this Took as well.

"Oh yes, I remember you. I didn't know you were still working." Bilbo said, offending the wizard slightly.

"And who might you be, my dear?" Gandalf asked Aster, ignoring Bilbo's comment.

"Aster Took, at your service." Aster answered as she sat her book down and approached the fence to shake the much larger man's hand.

"Ah yes, how could I forget. The little sprite of Staddle, I remember when you were but a child, hiding behind your father's coat and looking out at the fireworks. It's been a long time since I saw you last, you're all grown." Gandalf said with a smile, wondering how it was that the girl had come to live with her cousin.

"Time has a way of getting away on us." Aster replied politely with a small smile.

"What is it that we can do for you?" Bilbo said, not liking the unusual meeting.

"I am looking for someone to share in an adventure, mister Baggins." Gandalf answered, spotting the tiny spark of curiousity light up in Aster's eyes at the mention of an adventure.

"You won't find anyone like that around The Shire." Bilbo said quickly, his Tookish side all but burried beneath the proper and sensible Baggins side.

"I was hoping that you might be the one to share in the adventure." Gandalf said to Bilbo who immediately looked uncomfortable.

"No, no, no, no. We're not interested, thank you. Good morning!" Bilbo said, making it all but clear that the Hobbit would not be coming easily as he took Aster by the arm and pulled her inside. Aster felt the desire to call out to the wizard and suggest herself for the adventure but as always she held back and allowed her cousin to lead her in. Bilbo hid them both from the windows before he heard a small scratching sound, he dared to peek out and saw the wizard just outside the door. With that Bilbo moved to the hallway and gave a sigh.

"Couldn't you have heard him out at least?" Aster asked quietly after a moment.

"I think that was adventure enough for us for today. My heart is racing." Bilbo replied as he went to make tea. Aster opened the door quietly to collect her book and looked around, the wizard was gone. She felt disappointment fill her, today she might have gone on a real adventure and it was all but gone because she would not act on her Tookish desires.

Aster spent the afternoon inside in her room, Bilbo was quite firm on his wishes for her to stay out of harms way and was convinced if she ventured out then she might just run into the wizard again. Now Aster sat in the dining room and watched Bilbo cooking their dinner, he had calmed himself down after a bath and several meals and was finishing off their fish with a smile on his face. A knock at the door made him look up though with a frown, it was not a suitable hour for visiting.

"I'll get it, you finish dinner." Aster said, having yet to take her bath and so was at least dressed to greet visitors. Aster smiled to herself, guessing it was one of the few neighbours that would visit often. She was not prepared as she opened the door to find a large, balding dwarf standing before her.

"Dwalin, at your service." The large, intimidating man said with a bow. Aster had no idea why this man was at their door but returned the bow.

"Aster, at yours sir." She said in a soft voice as he handed her his cloak and let himself in.

"Got anythin' to eat? I'm starved." He asked as he followed his nose to the kitchen. Aster hung up his cloak and followed quickly, calling out for her cousin.

Bilbo watched painfully as the dwarf known as Dwalin ate both of their dinners hungrily and drank his ale. He had yet to explain why he was here but had already made himself quite at home. Another knock at the door made both Bilbo and Aster look.

"I better answer it." Bilbo said as he went off to see who else would be visiting that night.

"Better get cooking lass, they'll be eating too." Dwalin piped up, guessing the others would be hungry.

"Oh, sure." Aster ansered quickly though slightly confused as she walked over to the stove and began cooking up some more meat.

"And who is this lovely thing?" Came a new voice from behind as Aster looked over. Two more dwarves stood in the kitchen. Bilbo quickly came over, looking very frazzled as he took the pan from Aster and allowed her to deal with the two new men. Aster wiped her hands on her apron and came over with a polite smile. These dwarves were much better looking than what she was used to. The dwarves that came through her village to peddle their wares often looked like Dwalin, rough and brutish. These two boys looked much neater and refined but had a cheeky look on their faces.

"Aster, at your service." She said softly with a bow. The boys did bowed in unison and came in close.

"Kili and Fili, at yours." They said together as each took one of Aster's hands to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. Aster felt flustered at the attention and noticed that their facial hair tickled her hands. Hobbits did not have facial hair and so it had always fascinated Aster.

"Take a seat, I shall get you a drink." She said, her and Bilbo had no idea what was going on but the dwarves seemed harmless enough and just in need of a meal. Hobbits were nothing if not giving.

Soon the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf had arrived, keeping Aster and Bilbo busy. The dwarves helped themselves to the store room and to all the ale in the little Hobbit hole. Bilbo was flustered and out of his depth, demanding to know what was going on. Aster instead did her best as a hostess to keep the men happy by pouring drinks, cooking meats and helping the dwarves locate pots and pans in the kitchen.

By this point, Bilbo had had enough. He shouted and pointed a finger at Gandalf, demanding all this nonsense stop. Aster came to Bilbo's side to calm him but before she could say a word the dwarves broke out in song. Both Bilbo and Aster watched as the dwarves somehow managed to clean everything in the kitchen and still keep a tune. Aster smiled silently at the entertaining show.

"Amazing." Aster said with a smile as she found herself clapping at the dwarves. Hobbits did not perform like that. Bilbo still looked angry though as he turned his attention back to Gandulf. A final knock was heard at the door, before Bilbo could get any answers.

"Who now?!" Bilbo snapped as he stormed over to the door and pulled it open. Aster came over and stopped to stare. The dwarf at the door was unlike the others, he stood with great purpose and had an air of power about it.

"Bilbo, Aster, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said in his loud, booming voice.

Thorin stepped in and looked to the two Hobbits. When he saw Bilbo, the burglar Gandalf had picked for their quest, he felt disappointment. The boy was not built for travel let alone what they had need of him for. Then finally he looked to the girl and something stirred within him. The girl was built in the same delicate manner as the boy but something about her captured him. Dwarf women looked much like Dwarf men minus the beard and so to see a woman who looked soft and curved like Aster did was quite a sight. It was made all the better by the fact that the woman was not the size of Elves or Man. After a long journey to get to The Shire, Thorin took a moment to enjoy what he saw until he realised that this girl must be the burglar's wife. He found himself regain the composure he had lost for all but a second and also found himself respect the burglar just a tiny amount, while he did not look suitable for battle he must have done something right to earn himself such a jewel of a wife.

"The directions you gave me were terrible Gandalf, I got lost twice. I only found this place from the mark on the door." Thorin found himself saying as he removed his cloak.

"Mark? What mark? That door was painted a week ago!" Bilbo said quickly as Thorin walked over and handed the Hobbit his cloak, he may have handed it to the boy with too much force and he may have done so on purpose.

"Uncle!" Kili and Fili said together as they ushered Thorin over to the table. Aster still watched the man, knowing that he must be great somehow. She found her head again as she heard Bilbo muttering to himself. With a soft smile she walked to the kitchen to prepare a plate for the last guest.

"Now that you're here, we may finally explain to dear Bilbo what is going on." Gandalf said as he took a seat near the Dwarf king and took out his pipe. Gandalf began the tale, explaining to Bilbo the story behind the Lonely Mountain, the dragon Smaug and all that was needed to know. Aster listened carefully as she dished up a large hot meal and brought it over to Thorin.

"My thanks, lass." Thorin said as he looked up to the young Aster and gave her one of his few and rare smiles. It had been a long time before a woman had cooked for him and it was most welcome. Aster found herself forgetting words and so gave a polite nod and sat herself down to hear the rest of the story. It all sounded like one of her books, the brave and handsome king on an epic quest. It was all too much for her to handle.

"Give him the contract." Thorin ordered without looking up from his food. Balin quickly handed over the large parchment for Bilbo who began to read.

"Even with the prospect of gold, taking on a dragon is far too much for me." Bilbo said as he continued to read.

"Not to worry about the dragon, you'd be dead before you even saw it." Fili said with a smile.

"Yeah, if it's still there then it'd burn you to a crisp before you could do anything." Kili continued.

"Or maybe just eat you whole, not that you'd make much of a meal for a dragon." Fili said. With that, poor Bilbo had heard all he could take.

"Are you ok?" Kili asked, seeing the Hobbit go pale.

"Nope." Bilbo said before falling to the ground. Thorin could not help but scoff at the small man's weak will but found himself frowning as Aster rushed to Bilbo's aid.

"Not to worry lass. Your dear husband is not fit for our quest, he will live." Thorin said as a silent and strange anger settled into his chest. Aster looked over from the floor as she held Bilbo's head in her lap.

"He is not my husband but my cousin and he is better than you know." Aster found herself correcting the great king. While she found the man fascinating she also believed he was doubting in the skills of her race. Thorin was silenced by her words, she had been so quiet until now only to have her snap at him.

"Hobbits are a useful race, you will not find one sneaking up on you if they do not want you to hear them. I have chosen Bilbo for this task, you will take my word that he is right for it." Gandalf added in.

Bilbo sat in his armchair and sipped a hot cup of tea as he vaguely listened to Gandalf scolding him for his lack of willingness to go off on an adventure that would surely kill him. The Dwarf leader known as Thorin did not want him to go, Bilbo did not want to go himself, he did not understand why Gandalf wanted him to go so badly. Surely there must be real burglars out there with skill and experience. Why was he needed?

Aster stood in the kitchen as she cleaned the last few dishes leftover from Thorin's meal and the Dwarve's drinks. She heard the heavy footsteps of a large Dwarf and looked over to see the king himself standing by her.

"My apologies, I did not mean to offend you." Thorin said quietly, silently kicking himself for caving in and apologising. He had purposely waited until the others with out of the room so he could speak to the girl in private. A king should never say sorry but something compelled him to tonight, not that he would let his men know about it.

"You didn't offend me, not really. I'm sure a strong race such as your own would look at us Hobbits and think very little." Aster said politely, she had been offended but would not hold it against the man.

"I have other races judging mine harshly, I sometimes forget to not do the same to others." Thorin admitted, thinking of the Elves and their low views on Dwarves. He would not speak this way to the boy Baggins, he would not want to appear weak but felt that the girl would not see him as weak for speaking his mind to her.

"I understand, all is forgiven." Aster said with a soft smile and ushered the man into the living room with the others. Being alone with him for too long would make her nervous and she did not want that.

The Dwarves were soon singing the sad story of their people and Aster's heart went out to them. It was in that moment that she decided that the adventure was something she must see through. She would confront Bilbo in the morning, if he would not come along then she would take his place.

**Author's note: That's it for my first chapter, hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know. This is my first fanfic for the Hobbit/LOTR universe, hope I don't get anything too muddled up.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo woke after what he could easily say was the strangest night of his life. He got out of bed and pulled on his comfortable dressing gown before walking into the hallway. Silence. The house was clean and not a trace of the Dwarves was left. It took all but a quiet moment for Bilbo to realise his life was missing some much needed excitement, the Tookish side of him had won and with his mind made up he went to find his bag to start packing. Bilbo looked all around Bags End and found himself suspecting foul play.

"Those horrible Dwarves stole my bag!" Bilbo said angrily as he squeezed the now signed contract in his hand.

"No, I did." Aster said with a smile as she came out of her bedroom fully dressed. Bilbo took one confused look at his cousin and wrinkled his nose.

"You're wearing male clothing." He said as he examined Aster's attire. Aster was normally dressed in a simple skirt, shirt and apron. Now his sweet little cousin wore men's brown breeches, a simple cotton shirt, a dark purple waistcoat and a matching jacket. Aster's long, thick brown hair was all tied back high in a ponytail, the locks of curls hung all the way down to her backside. All the clothing seemed to be tailored to fit her female form as well, which confused the Hobbit even more.

"I normally wear male clothing back home on the farm, a woman shouldn't be tending animals in her finest dress you know nor should she be adventuring in it." Aster said with a firm smile as everything clicked into place for Bilbo.

"Oh no, you can't come. I swore to your father that I would protect you!" Bilbo rushed to say as he knew what Aster had planned.

"Bilbo Baggins I am as capable as you and this is something that I have to do." Aster said as strongly as she could manage. Bilbo looked at his young cousin carefully and realised that the same Took desire for adventure was alive in her. With a heavy sigh he bowed his head.

"Alright but if it becomes too much then I am to bring you straight home without your complaining, agreed?" Bilbo said seriously.

"Agreed." Aster said and pulled her cousin in for a hug. She felt so alive and full of hope, she had no idea what real dangers this journey would present.

Thorin sat on his horse as he lead the way for his troop. They had not been out of the Shire for all too long but he was already starting to worry. Gandalf had insisted that Bilbo would come, so much so that bets were placed, but there was no sign of the little Hobbit nor his relative. That morning when the men had risen from their sleep on the floor of the small Hobbit Hole, they were greeted with fresh baked bread, sliced meats and cheeses. Thorin was a trained fighter which meant he could sleep through anything but wake when danger was near. This did not do well as he was hoping to wake in time to catch the little lass at work but when he had finally risen she was no where to be found. Before she returned, the men were already on their way out which left Thorin with a small sensation of disappointment. He had wished to at least express his thanks for her hospitality.

Thorin had hoped that the Hobbits would have come to join them while they were in town stocking up for the journey. That hope had been extinguished as they left the Shire. Soon they would be so far from The Shire that the kind little woman Thorin had known for all but a few hours would be a distant memory. The Dwarf king pushed the self pity out of his mind and straightened his shoulders to continue on. It was not but a minute after deciding to get on with it that he heard a faint sound. Shouting, not of fear, pain or anger but shouting none the less. Shouting for them. Thorin raised his hand to stop the group as he turned on his horse to see two little figures coming closer.

"I signed it! Stop!" Bilbo shouted with excitement as he ran through the high grass, Aster chasing after him silently. The two Hobbits finally caught up with the group as Balin took a moment to check over the contract.

"All checks out here." Balin said as he tucked the parchment away.

"What about the little lass? She's not needed and it's dangerous." Gloin said, earning a few grunts in agreement. While he appeared rough and angry about the girl, Gloin was really only thinking of her safety.

"Now, now. She's come of her own freewill to help us, who are we to deny her?" Balin said and gave Aster a wink, he had fought alongside women before and knew better than to judge. Though the halfling race was still one he knew little about.

"We only brough a pony for one extra." Oin added in which caught Bilbo's attention.

"Pony? Oh no, I'll be fine walking thanks. Aster can have the pony." He said, raising his hands. Horseriding was not for him.

"Too late." Came the combined voices of Kili and Fili as each picked up a Hobbit. Kili placed Bilbo onto the back of his own pony, making him feel incredibly uncomfortable. Fili sat Aster in front of him to share his horse, making her feeling slightly more uncomfortable than Bilbo.

"I'll take good care of her." Fili said with a cheeky grin, earning a laugh from his brother. Thorin looked back at his nephew and gave him a warning glare to pull him into line.

Soon the company was on it's way as Aster tried to adjust to the movements of the horse below her and the man behind her. Bags of money had flown past her as Fili explained the bet placed on her cousin, she was a little shocked to find some had placed bets on her as well. Fili and Kili quickly proved to be talkative as they told stories, made jokes and rambled on about absolutely nothing. The brothers reminded her a lot of her sisters back home, making her realise that she might not see her family for a long time or ever again. That little thought would play on her mind a lot over the upcoming days.

"Stop! We have to go back!" Bilbo shouted, causing all the Dwarves to stop in place and look back to the little Hobbit.

"What's wrong boy?" Nori called out, thinking it must have been something extreme to cause such a turn around.

"I've forgotten my handkerchief." Bilbo explained, causing an uproar of laughter amongst the men. Aster moved about on the horse as best she could and looked back past Fili to her dear cousin.

"There are four in the side pocket of your bag, Bilbo." She called out as best she could over the still quite loud laughing.

"Looks like 'mother' here has you all taken care of mister Baggins." Kili said with a laugh. Aster silently wondered if maybe she should have waited until in private to tell Bilbo. The two of them would not easily come to fit into the group. Bilbo offered a smile as thanks, his own opinion of Dwarves not too high and so he did not take a lot of notice of their teasing.

"I'm sure she's also packed some fluffy slippers for you too." Fili added in with a mocking tone.

"Or maybe your favorite blanky." Kili continued, laughing with his brother. Thorin moved himself between his two nephews to stop the joking.

"Kili, take the front to be look out." Thorin gave the order which Kili was set to follow.

"Yes uncle." He said seriously as he moved ahead although he wished to remain with his brother.

"Do not take their words personally, my nephews present themselves as fools far too much of the time." Thorin said, choosing his words carefully to scold his nephews. Aster forced a smile and gave a small nod. She did not want to appear weak for taking offence from the teasing, it was far too early in their journey and the Dwarves already had a low opinion of the Hobbits. Fili sighed and placed his chin atop of Aster's head as if they were close friends with no real personal boundaries.

"We are just having some fun, little Aster knows that." He said casually, not seeing any harm as it was common in a lot of groups to haze the new guys. Thorin's eyes showed no emotion as he looked over to his nephew and saw the already close actions towards the Hobbit lass, he did not like it.

"If you cannot contain yourself then I shall remove the girl from your horse. I won't have her causing any distractions." Thorin threatened, covering up his own reasons for wanting Aster away from Fili.

"I'll behave, uncle." Fili said in a more serious tone and sat up straight. Aster looked over to the great king, wondering if he really did see her as nothing more than a distraction for his men. Aster was quickly discovering that not all adventures were like those found in a storybook.

**Author's note: Thanks everyone for the support so far. Please keep sending in those reviews to let me know what you think! Any suggestions for some silly little misadventures along the way? Situations you'd like to see Thorin and Aster placed in? Maybe some not-so-nice experiences of travel/camping you'd like to see Aster face. Send them all in.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kili helped little Aster down from his horse at the end of a long day. After lunch Fili had given Aster up to let Kili ride with her. Thorin had purposely kept the two brothers apart during the riding to put an end to any foolish behaviour and this allowed Aster to learn a few differences between the brothers. Fili was more sensible and quiet but also lacked any concept of personal space as he had no trouble using Aster to lean on or to rest his head on hers. By the end of her ride with him, she had actually gotten used to the Dwarf's up close and personal nature. Kili was the talkative one, he joked and didn't take a lot seriously but he also didn't use Aster as his personal head rest. Overall, the Dwarven brothers were friendly, playful and did not doubt the Hobbits as much as the others. This was possibly because as some of the youngest members of the group, they were also doubted and needing to prove themselves.

Aster walked over to her dear cousin as the Dwarves began setting up camp for the night. It appeared that each Dwarf had a duty of his own to complete. Bilbo looked more uncomfortable after his ride than Aster did, she assumed it was because he had been riding alone and in charge of his horse while Aster had little to do but sitting on the large animal.

"How are you holding up?" She asked with a soft smile as she watched Bilbo rubbing his backside.

"Sore and stiff. I can't imagine it was much better from where you were." Bilbo answered as he rummaged through his coat for his pipe and found a comfortable spot on the ground to sit and relax. Aster looked at her worn cousin but decided against joining him, they had been sitting all day and she did not fancy sitting any longer. Hobbits were fond of walking and so that is what she would do.

Aster walked around the campsite and watched each Dwarf at work. It was the opinion of most Hobbits that Dwarves were not as clever or refined as them but Aster could see these Dwarves had other talents. From what she could see, Dwarves were hard working and skilled.

Bofur knelt by the fireplace as he built up a perfect nest of sticks and took out his flint rock and steal. He gave a kind smile as he caught the little Hobbit watching.

"Wish to learn lass?" He asked and gestured her closer. Aster's curiousity got the better of her as she knelt down beside the Dwarf and watched him hit the steal and flint together just so to create a spark.

"Amazing." Aster whispered, impressed with the simple but effective method.

"Give it a try then." He said, offering her his tools. Aster took them hesitantly and did as she had watched Bofur do, it took a few tries before she managed a spark. Such a tiny little thing, something any good Dwarf man could do and did often was enough to bring a smile to Aster's face.

"Thank you!" Aster said honestly, causing the Dwarf to chuckle at her small excitement.

"You're welcome lassie, perhaps tomorrow I'll be having you start the fire." Bofur replied with a smile as Aster went on her way. Not all the Dwarves were so welcoming to her watchful eyes, most simply grunted her away and she obliged. Aster did not want to be a distraction to the men. Bombur welcomed her though as she offered advice on the cooking, Aster had learnt a little about herbs from her mother to be useful in the kitchen with them. She soon came to a stop when she came to Thorin who was overlooking his men.

Thorin glanced down to the young woman and straightened his shoulders. He had watched her going around to each Dwarf as if they held much interest to her. He could tell what Hobbits thought of Dwarves, he had heard Bilbo complaining quite openly to Gandalf during the ride. He wondered what Aster much think of his men as well.

"Are you quite done scrutinising my men? Had your fill of roughnecks and going to go join your cousin over there in the grass?" Thorin said after a moment before mentally kicking himself at his offensive tone. He was not used to talking to fair women.

"I was just looking. They all do with ease what I would find difficult. I like to think that our races have different talents and skillsets, which I think you should keep in mind too. Hobbits don't usually grow up learning this kind of work." Aster said carefully, not wanting to offend the great king but also not wanting to let him assume the worst of her. Aster came from a family of farmers and so valued hard work, although the work she was witnessing was not what she was used to.

"I see." Thorin said before turning his eyes back to his men and wondered what area exactly Hobbits were skilled in. Food was one area he knew, he could not deny the food he had eaten the night before and in the morning was good. Gandalf also swore the Hobbits were stealthy and clever, he would wait to see if these talents were true.

"I helped light the fire." Aster found herself blurting out after an uncomfortable silence before wishing she hadn't. Lighting a fire was not something to be proud of and yet she found it quite exciting. Thorin merely looked over in response, making her feel even more foolish. With a quite smile and a bow of her head, she scrambled on her way. Thorin found himself smirking to himself as she left, her excitement did not come off as foolish but rather as something quite sweet and refreshing.

Aster walked around the campsite a little longer, something about Thorin made her feel stupid. Perhaps it was the way he scolded his nephews, he had no problem in treating them like idiots but they were his family and so he would overlook their actions. She was not family and already an outsider, she did not want to be the target of Thorin's anger. That little fear made her nervous around him, made her words come out wrong and made her look even more foolish. With a sigh she looked around and approached Gandalf, deciding if she wanted to know anything it would be best to ask him. Gandalf sat alone, smoking his pipe and reading some kind of parchment.

"Gandalf?" Aster asked in a timid voice, not wanting to interrupt the wizard. Gandalf looked up from his reading and gave a smile.

"Ah, young Aster. What can I do for you my dear?" He asked as he took another puff of his pipe.

"Where am I able to wash up for dinner?" Aster asked, knowing a bath was out of the question but still assuming there was a place to freshen up. Gandalf chuckled at the question, already answering her question.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you should not think too much of washing. The men won't bother with it and so setting up a place for you might be taken badly. You are travelling with men, mostly Dwarves, and so you should not expect hygiene to be of importance." Gandalf answered with an amused smile. Aster gave her quiet thanks before moving over to Bilbo, both the Hobbits had not considered a lot of things before running off for their adventure.

"Still think this was a good idea?" Bilbo asked his cousin as he rubbed his legs. Aster sat down beside him and thought carefully.

"Yes, I just wish I had known more about what this journey before coming. I'm guessing there's a lot of things I didn't even stop to consider." Aster replied, trying not to feel sorry for herself.

"Well, it's our Took side that's to blame." Bilbo answered, knowing that they had brought this upon themselves for acting without thought. Aster realised it was true, she was a Took and Tooks did not spend time feeling sorry for themselves but instead would do what was needed to make things better.

"There's a stream not far from here, Ori and Bifur went to get water from it and were only gone for a moment. I'm going to wash up, I won't be long." Aster said sternly before standing up carefully.

"Really? I can't smell you, I can't imagine a stream would be pleasant to wash in." Bilbo answered, thinking a nice hot bath would be better.

"Just because I travel with men and horses does not mean I need to smell like them." Aster answered before heading off in the direction of the stream stubbornly.

Hobbits were indeed stealthy as she went unnoticed by the others in her escape to the stream. It had been a total of ten minutes before Thorin looked over to where he believed both Hobbits were only to spot Bilbo alone. Thorin sighed, believing Aster must be bothering one of the others again. He carefully scanned the area before realising that the little woman was no where to be found.

"Halfling!" Thorin shouted to Bilbo, earning the attention of several of the Dwarves as well. Bilbo looked up from his pipe with an expression of shock, he had not done anything to deserve shouting.

"What?" Bilbo asked, wondering if he was to be called to pull his weight.

"Where is the girl? Where is Aster?" Thorin asked, making the other Dwarves look for her as well.

"Oh, she went over to the stream." Bilbo answered, oblivious to the rage he had just unleashed in Thorin.

"No one is to leave the campsite alone!" Thorin shouted before marching in the direction of the stream.

"She just wanted to wash!" Bilbo called out, catching the attention of Fili and Kili who ran off to join their uncle.

Aster stood ankle deep in the shallow water, her clothes sat out on a log as she stood in just her white cotton underwear. Bending down, she began to wash her hair as best she could with only water at her disposal. The cool water at least left her feeling refreshed if not completely clean. With a soft sigh she decided it was best not to dwell on thoughts of a nice hot bath. The sound of cracking twigs helped with that decision as she looked to the shrubs that parted to reveal an angry looking Thorin.

Thorin's anger was all but blown away as he stepped into the clearing to see Aster bent over and wringing out her wet locks. His eyes took in her image: white cotton shorts and a camisole that partially exposed her midriff. These were not things a decent man should be allowed to see. Thorin quickly looked to the ground and tried to focus on a small pepple as he cleared his throat.

"You should not have left the camp alone, it is dangerous out here." He said, feeling as if there was a lump stuck in his throat.

"I didn't go far, I just wanted to clean up a bit." Aster said innocently, only now realising what would have happened if some creature came after her alone.

"An unarmed woman alone by a stream is far too good of an opportunity for anyone out here. Even if you were close by, we did not know you were here. Anything could have happened." Thorin tried to scold but found his words lacked conviction. He had been caught off guard.

"I'm not unarmed." Aster corrected but knew his words were still true.

"Oh..." Thorin said for lack of anything else to say.

"Not that I'd be able to defend myself anyway. I'm sorry, I didn't think and not thinking is what gets someone like me killed." Aster said quietly, feeling guilt over her need to follow through with Tookish decisions.

"Well now you know. Get dressed and we'll return." Thorin ordered, struggling to keep his eyes on the pepple he was using as a focus point. More sounds of movements proved to be a good distraction for him as he looked to the source. Kili and Fili stepped out of the shrubs and also spotted the half naked Aster.

"Oh, can we join you?" Kili asked with a grin.

"We can help you with your hair." Fili added in playfully. Both nephews came to regret their teasing as Thorin turned his anger on them.

"How dare you address a woman in this manner. Apologise and return to camp this instant you foolish children." Thorin said in a deep voice and gave the boys a look that told them he meant business.

"We're sorry Aster!" The boys said in unison as they both took a deep boy and fled back to camp.

"My apologies, they do not get that immature attitude from me." Thorin added in, risking a glance over at the young halfling.

"It doesn't bother me, they were just joking. Remind me a lot of my sisters actually..." Aster answered honestly as she pulled her still damp hair up, trying to get it out of the way. Not being able to tame it anymore, she gave in and left it as a messy bun. Thorin watched her struggle with her hair, finding his want to touch the soft looking curls increase.

"As long as you are not offended." He said and snapped his eyes back to the ground, not wanting to embarrass the girl. Aster stepped out of the water and pulled her pants and shirt on.

"No and it's ok, you can look now." She replied, sensing the king's discomfort with the situation. Thorin's eyes left the ground once more to see the girl slipping on her waistcoat. His eyes moved down to the small pile of her belongings as he spotted a leather sheathed blade amongst the clothing.

"You are armed." Thorin said more to himself in disbelief, Aster was such an innocent little thing that it was surprising to see her with a weapon of her own.

"Yeah. Dad gave it to me when I started helping around the farm. You do hear of the occasional wild animal attacking a flock so he thought it was best if I have it for protection. Never had to use it though..." Aster said as she examined her dagger before fixing it to her belt. She had brought it with her just incase and had mixed feelings about the small weapon. Sitting on her waist, it helped her feel safe and reminded her of home. But there was also the small fear in the back of her mind that told her she may actually have to use it on this journey.

"Let me see it?" Thorin asked as he carefully approached. Aster removed the dagger carefully and handed it to the Dwarven king, for just a moment their fingers touched and it felt like lightning to the young woman. Aster found herself smiling as she looked away to pull on her coat. Thorin looked down to the dagger and swallowed hard, he knew this piece of steel.

"I suppose it's not much compared to the weapons you're used to but dad had it made especially for me so I love it just the same." Aster said truthfully. It had been given to her as a gift when she was old enough to be considered an adult and was given duties to look after the animals at home. Growing up on a farm meant that she was considered an adult earlier than usual, but the day she received the dagger she did not mind. Her father rarely showed affection or love and the small dagger had been the only gift he had ever given her with real meaning.

"It is a fine piece of Dwarven make. You come from Bree?" Thorin said in a knowing tone as he examined the blade for any faults. Aster smiled softly as she watched Thorin look at the dagger like an old friend.

"From Staddle which is in Bree-land. Dad would travel to Bree to trade wool usually. He said he had a travelling blacksmith make it for him while he was there." Aster answered, unaware that the travelling blacksmith had been Thorin himself.

Thorin vaguely recalled the short man who must have been her father come and ask for a weapon. The man had known little about smith work and offered to bring his daughter in for Thorin to meet her and decide what weapon would be best for her. Thorin had thought the man's lack of knowledge in his area of skill was foolish and so turned down the man's offer. He had then set to work on crafting a lightweight dagger that would be reliable and easy to use. Upon picking up the dagger, the man had brought Thorin a gift of bread made by his wife. Thorin realised that the bread given by the man tasted very similar to the bread Aster had made the group that morning. Thorin remembered that the man overstayed his welcome as he spoke proudly about his wife and daughters. He could not remember what the man had said but did remember the smile on his face when speaking of his family. Thorin sighed as he handed the dagger back and realised that if he had been more polite to the man, he may have met Aster many years ago.

"Has it served you well?" Thorin asked Aster as she placed the dagger back in her belt and covered it over with her coat.

"Very, though it has never been used as a weapon." Aster answered, seeing a small smile appear on Thorin's face.

"As long as you have been happy with it." Thorin replied before falling silent again and leading the girl back to camp. Aster followed and wondered if all Dwarves were proud of their race's work. Upon arrival back at camp, a small burst of chuckling rumbled through the group and a cross looking Bilbo approached Thorin with more courage than had ever been seen.

"What's this I hear about you ogling my cousin when she's bathing? Do you really think it's ok to look at naked women just because you're a king, because I sure don't." Bilbo said seriously as he crossed his arms. Thorin frowned and looked for his nephews, who had obviously told a story as revenge for being yelled at. The boys were no where to be seen, which lead Thorin to believe they had taken look out duty.

"I certainly did not ogle anyone." Thorin answered, thrown off by the accusation but not about to lose his wits.

"Kili and Fili came back ten minutes ago! It doesn't take someone that long to follow." Bilbo snapped, it was his duty to protect Aster and he would not let her be taken advantage of by a Dwarf.

"Bilbo, we were talking. Nothing happened, I promise you." Aster said, putting an end to Bilbo's shouting. He sent one last look up to Thorin before walking back to his spot by the fire. Thorin looked around at his men and effectively stopped their chuckling. He would be no man's fool. While his anger was still high, Thorin went in search of his nephews to give them a proper talking to.

Aster watched Thorin storm off, guessing he had been embarrassed. Bombur soon called her over and offered her a bowl of stew and a thank you for the advice with the added herbs. Anyone with good knowledge of food had his respect. Aster walked over to join her cousin and eat. The stew was very good after a long day but it was lacking ingredients that could not be found during travel nor preserved.

"I hope he didn't try anything." Bilbo said for only them to hear, Aster sighed.

"Bilbo, enough. We may have only known them a day but you should be able to tell that Kili and Fili enjoy jokes. You accused Thorin of being indecent when in fact he was more decent then he actually needed to be. I was in my underwear and he kept his eyes to the ground. He did nothing wrong, I think you should apologise." Aster said firmly. Bilbo looked to Aster for a moment but shook his head, he would not be apologising. It was her wish for the two men to get along but she knew both would be stubborn until the end.

Thorin returned later on after shouting, scolding and finally talking with his nephews. He believed that they might finally understand to not toy with the girl but he found himself fearing that in explaining why they needed to be decent to her, he had given them the idea that he might have some interest in her. Thorin pushed his fingers through his long hair and sighed. The camp was mostly still by this point, a lot of the Dwarves having turned in for sleep. Gandalf sat up and smoked his pipe as he offered Thorin a smile and signalled to the bowl of now cold stew which had been saved for him. Thorin sat silently beside the wizard and started to eat. A cold meal was the least of his problems and not something that would bother him. He found his eyes looking over the sleeping bodies in search for one in particular.

"Over there." Gandalf pointed with his pipe to two slightly smaller bodies hurdled together to sleep. Thorin looked up to the wizard.

"Is it that obvious?" Thorin questioned, wondering if everyone in the group knew more about his own feelings than he did. All Thorin knew at this point in time was that he thought the girl was quite lovely, caring and sweet. She had an innocent way about her, which was something Thorin believed was rare in this world that held so much darkness. He did not know if he liked her much but he did find her interesting.

"I know that you watch her more than can be explained. You could argue that it's because she is a Hobbit and you want to make sure she does not do anything wrong but then I could argue that you do not look at Bilbo nearly as much as you do her. Perhaps you can argue that it is because she is also female. Yes, that sounds about right. You merely watch her most of all because she is a female Hobbit and you are simply looking out for her well-being." Gandalf said with amusement. Thorin stiffened his back and gave a nod.

"Yes, that is it. She could easily get herself hurt out here." Thorin replied.

"But she is very pretty." Gandalf said casually.

"Yes." Thorin answered before realising Gandalf had tricked him. The great wizard chuckled a little before blowing a smoke ring.

"Ah, the blossoming of young love. Always fills my heart with light." Gandalf said with a smile, making the king growl.

"I would hardly call it love, I barely know the girl. It is also very much not young, she may be young but I am much too old for her. We are also of different race. Whatever it is you are implying should be put to rest this instant." Thorin said in his sternest voice. He would not be mocked by a wizard or any other man.

"I am implying nothing boy, do not get so defensive. I am but an old man, speaking non-sense so take no offense and we shall speak no more of it." Gandalf said, deciding not to push the king too much. Thorin had spent all his life focused on his crafts and his people, he had never spent a moment dealing with love. Gandalf assumed that Thorin would have no idea how to approach it and especially with a woman from another race. A Dwarven woman would likely do most of the work for him as he was a king but a Hobbit and shy little Aster at that might take more effort on Thorin's part. Gandalf would let the topic rest for now but hoped that his assumptions were right. Thorin needed more than a mountain to rule, he needed a new hope for the future and that might just lay with Aster.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading everyone and please review! Two quick notes; not really sure if Thorin worked as a blacksmith in recent years but for the sake of Aster's dagger let's say that he did. And secondly, for anyone wondering (AdorkableAud) I am still working on my Sherlock story, just took a few days off to work on this one. I am hoping to handle both stories and keep them updated regularly. Thanks all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Aster woke slowly and took a moment to enjoy the tiny amount of time between being asleep and awake. The time when dreams were still vivid, the warmth of a bed still felt more comfortable than anything else and her mind had not yet reminded her that she was in the middle of no where with a group of almost strangers. That time never lasted long for Aster, when she was awake then there was not much she could do about it. She envied Bilbo, she had discovered he had a skill for napping whenever it suited him.

The thought of Bilbo reminded her of her current situation, she remembered going to sleep beside Bilbo for the sake of comfort. Right now however, she felt a body on either side of her. Bilbo had not been so close for her to feel him. With a soft yawn Aster finally opened her eyes, rubbed the sleep from them and looked over to the body she expected to be Bilbo. She was wrong. Where Bilbo should have been was the content, sleeping face of Kili. Aster felt confused but looked to her other side to see Fili. She had spent all day sharing horses with the two brothers and yet they still stuck to her, even in sleep. Aster sat up, careful not to wake to the two Dwarves and looked over Kili to see Bilbo. The Hobbit was still asleep and also quite close to the Dwarf, which meant at some point in the night Kili had squeezed his way in between the cousins. Aster got out of her bedroll and removed it from between the brothers in order to roll it without waking them. As she strapped it back to her bag, Aster took a moment to look around the camp. Several Dwarves were awake: Dori was making breakfast, Dwalin was checking the horses, Ori was sitting by the fire and writing in his journal and Balin was smoking a pipe with Gandalf.

"Good morning lassie, didn't expect you up just yet." Balin said with a warm smile, the elderly Dwarf came across as kind. Aster walked over to him and Gandalf.

"I didn't really do much of anything yesterday, I have no reason to rest." Aster said politely although in honesty it was likely the hard ground that kept her from sleeping longer.

"We expected you halflings to be worn after riding, seeing as you wouldn't be used to it. Today we'll find some jobs for you to do." Balin answered as he puffed away. Aster gave a nod and looked around the campsite, one was missing.

"Where's-" Aster started but was cut off.

"Thorin went off not too long ago, I expect him back soon." Gandalf answered with a smile.

"I thought we weren't meant to leave the group alone?" Aster said with confusion, causing both the men to laugh.

"This is Thorin Oakenshield lass, he is more than capable in this land." Balin said with pride, he had seen the king in battle and knew he could handle any dangers around these parts.

"It's still against the rules." Aster said childishly, knowing now that she'd get snapped at if she went off on her own.

"I am the one who makes the rules, I may follow them at my own choosing." Came the voice of the king in question. Aster froze for a moment, knowing she'd been caught talking about him. Balin only laughed at the girl's reaction. Aster turned to apologise when she saw how close Thorin was standing to her and with a bucket of water in his outstretched hands for her. Aster looked at the water with a puzzled expression.

"What's this for?" Aster asked, assuming it would be for the jobs she would start doing today.

"For you to wash." Thorin said simply, regretting his decision to fetch it for her. Gandalf was watching and likely seeing this as some sign that he was in love. The bucket itself was nothing special, this was not what the girl would be used to. She would likely find it offensive or crude. Thorin was proven wrong as he saw a smile spread on her face.

"Thank you." Aster said simply and took the bucket over to her bag to wash up as best she could. Thorin's eyes followed her and stayed on her for a moment as he watched her wash her face and neck. He snapped back to attention as Balin cleared his throat. This is why he avoided women all this time, women made men foolish so very easily.

Aster dried off after freshening up and sighed contently, she still felt dirty but guessed it was something she would have to get used to. Growing up on a farm, she was used to feeling dirty on occasion and knew that sometimes she would simply have to be happy that she was dry and reasonably presentable. During her time washing, Kili and Fili woke. The brothers were loud enough to wake poor Bilbo who had been quite peaceful but now looked uncomfortable after waking up against Kili. Her cousin stumbled over sleepily and gave a soft 'good morning' before using her water to wash up as well.

"Oh my Fili, perhaps we better wash as well. I wouldn't want to smell or anything." Kili said in a mock female tone as they approached the Hobbits. Bilbo looked up from the bucket.

"Wanting to be clean doesn't make someone any less of a man." Bilbo said, sounding grumpy after sleeping on the ground.

"No, though I think the lavender scented bath candles you keep at home might." Aster teased, making the Dwarf brothers laugh.

"They're relaxing!" Bilbo snapped before going off to sit with Gandalf.

"I think you broke him." Fili said with a smirk as they watched Bilbo huff.

"He's often like that in the morning before his pipe and a nice hot breakfast." Aster said with a smile.

"He'll find no hot breakfast here." Kili said as he pointed over to the breakfast that was now being dished up. Aster tilted her head at the strange grey goo being poured.

"What is that?" Aster asked, worrying if her stomach could handle it.

"I think it's mostly lost souls, tainted dreams and ash from the fire." Kili teased with a smirk. Aster soon found that the food was actually made from a plant root she had not heard of before which she would either have to grow to like or starve. After everyone had eaten, Bilbo and Aster were placed on dish duty. The job itself was not hard and was quickly done by the Hobbits. Aster wiped her hands on her pants and pushed her loose hair back. Only a day into the journey she was considering how nice it would be to cut it all off. Kili and Fili keen eyes were able to spot the girl's struggle and saw this as their chance. The brothers approached Aster and took her by each arm.

"Hair troubles? You're in luck to have Dwarves with you, we're the masters of hair." They said together as they lead her off to a quiet spot away from the group.

"And here I thought you were the masters of beard." Aster replied playfully, getting used to the boys' playful nature.

"All hair." Fili corrected as they pushed her down and sat behind her to get to work.

"Alright, are you sure it's ok to do my hair though? Isn't hair kind of special to Dwarves or something?" Aster asked, not completely sure on Dwarf traditions.

"Dwarves take great pride in their beards. So to let someone braid your beard is kind of special. But doing someone else's hair is no big deal." Fili explained.

"Ok, so to let someone else braid your beard shows you've got a lot of trust in them." Aster said, gaining a small understanding of it.

"Exactly" The boys said together.

"Then why haven't you guys grown your beards long like the others?" Aster asked, Fili's was short and tame while Kili was only stuble.

"Well for one, we're young. It takes a long time to grow something big and impressive." Fili said first as he pulled Aster's hair back tightly in her high ponytail before the boys started making many thin braids from all of her hair.

"And for two, we're warriors. Beards are great but can get in the way if it's too long. I'm an archer too which means if I had a beard, the arrow could get stuck in it or it's course could be effected if it touched it. Ever heard of kissing the arrow?" Kili said, for once sounding serious now that he was talking about his field of expertise.

"Um, vaguely but I don't know what it means." Aster answered.

"It's when you draw the arrow back to your mouth. Imagine how difficult that would be with a beard." Kili said.

"Of course, I get it now." Aster said with a smile but winced as her hair was pulled.

"He does get a hard time for it though." Fili said with a smirk.

"Really? Well Hobbits can't grow beards, so you're still pretty hairy to me, Kili." Aster said, thinking that being without a beard in a culture that takes pride in them would be difficult.

"Well aren't you sweet, beautiful." Kili replied with a smirk and exchanged a look with his brother, deciding it was time.

"So sweet in fact, that even uncle is nice to her." Fili said casually. After their lecture from Thorin, the brothers picked up some pretty big signs that their dear uncle was acting strangely towards Aster. They were practically raised by the man and had seen him treat women with little interest until now.

"Is it weird for him to be nice to someone?" Aster asked.

"Well it's weird for him to be nice to you. He didn't want a Hobbit joining us but now here he is, not yelling at you for leaving the group and standing up for you." Kili answered. Aster shifted a little but was unable to move too far as the boys had her by the hair.

"Maybe he's only doing it because he's thinks I'm a burden..." Aster said quietly, she dearly wanted to be of use to the group but was not needed. Bilbo had been selected as the burglar, not her. She had joined their group without so much as asking, she had simply shown up and expected them to take her.

"Don't say that, you're no burden." The boys said together.

"I have to share a horse, I can't help around the campsite, I can't fight and I don't know the land. I couldn't even follow common sense and stay at the campsite last night, Thorin even brought me water this morning to wash in so I wouldn't wander." Aster found herself blurting out in self-pity. The brothers exchanged a look and smiled.

"He got water for you?" They asked together.

"Um, yes." Aster replied, wondering if they took notice of anything else she had said.

"Well, isn't he nice..." Kili said with a smirk. The brothers had found their source of entertainment for the journey.

"All done." They said again before leaving swiftly to discuss what they had learned, which they sooned realised was very little. But it was still enough for them to start looking for more strange actions between Thorin and Aster and it was enough to place bets.

Aster stood up and examined her hair with a smile before moving back to the main camp area, the Dwarves had finished packing up while she had been gone. Bilbo stood with his bag packed and ready to leave as he pet his pony. Aster came over and grabbed her bag from him.

"We're leaving now?" She asked, watching as Bilbo tried to hide the fact that he was starting to like his pony.

"Yes, will you be riding with Kili or Fili this morning?" Bilbo asked, finding it amusing that the young men seemed to fight over her.

"I don't know, I'll find out as soon as one of them grabs me." Aster said, not looking forward to hearing them debate who would get her first. Bilbo smiled and climbed up onto his pony with some struggle. Aster pulled her bag on and looked over to see both Fili and Kili approaching on horseback. Having them lift her was the strangest part, she felt like a rag doll. Although Hobbits were of similar height to Dwarves, the Dwarves had much more strength. Knowing one could lift her so easily with one hand made her nervous, how easy would it be for one to crush her? Aster quickly pushed that thought away, no Dwarf here wished her harm.

"Ok, we've decided that this morning you can pick who you'd like to ride with first." Fili said as the two boys came up to her. They could not go fighting too much over her as it would set their uncle off again.

"So, which one will it be?" Kili asked with a smile. Aster looked at them, both had a playful smile on and looked like trouble. Before she could pick which brother would ride with her first, she felt herself be lifted off the ground and onto a horse. Aster looked back, wondering which Dwarf would dare to challenge the boys. Thorin looked to his nephews as if daring them to say something. The brothers looked at each other before smiling back to Aster.

"Have fun and be nice!" They called as Thorin rode up to the front of the pack to lead.

"Why did you-" Aster started to ask but fell silent as a large Dwarven hand was placed around her waist. Both Kili and Fili had their own ways of holding her but feeling Thorin hold her was completely different. Thorin's hand was enough to spark butterflies and knots in her stomach at the same time.

"It will stop them fighting." Thorin answered as he rode ahead a little.

"Actually, they weren't fighting today. They decided to let me pick." Aster said, looking down to his hand on her.

"Would you prefer I take you back to one of them then?" Thorin asked, sounding slightly angry. Aster thought he was thinking of her as a burden again but the truth was he believed she was uncomfortable with him.

"No, it's ok. I'm with you now, unless you don't want me riding with you. I don't want to bother you." Aster said quietly, only getting a grunt as an answer. If Thorin decided to keep her with him all day and not talk then time would go very slowly. A few minutes passed which felt like decades, it was an uncomfortable silence but Aster had to admit she enjoyed having Thorin wrapped around her. She was seated between his legs, one arm was wrapped around her while the other arm was beside her to hold the reins. His chest was against her back and he held her more firmly than Fili or Kili had. Aster felt engulfed by Thorin and that made her feel incredibly safe. Despite this nice feeling, she still felt uncomfortable and feared moving. For a moment she even found that she had forgotten to breathe. What was it about Thorin that made him so intimidating?

"Your braids." Thorin said suddenly, having taken notice of her hair.

"Kili and Fili did them. They said it was ok." Aster said in a timid voice, wondering if they had lied about it being ok to braid someone's hair.

"It is. They have done a poor job of it though, someone will need to be redone." Thorin said as he inspected her hair as best he could without his hands. Aster held her breath again but for a different reason, before she could stop herself a small giggle escaped her lips.

"What is so amusing, girl?" Thorin asked, knowing she had laughed at what he had said.

"It's just so strange to hear you speak about braiding hair." Aster found herself saying.

"Why would it be strange?" Thorin questioned further with a frown.

"In Hobbit culture, men would know nothing about hair. Only women braid their hair as most Hobbit men keep their hair short. So to hear you, someone who is so strong and masculine talk about something that in my culture would be very feminine is strange to me." Aster explained but realised afterwards she may have made a mistake.

"I see." Thorin said and went silent, he found himself smiling again as Aster described him as strong and masculine. He did not mind her laughing at the difference in culture. His silence was one of content but as Aster could not see his face came across as offence.

"I'm sorry, don't take it the wrong way. I don't think of you as feminine at all." Aster said quickly, hoping Thorin was not angry with her.

"I did not take it the wrong way, do not panic, girl." Thorin said, giving her a gentle squeeze to show that it was alright.

"Good." Aster said quietly and relaxed against him.

"In Dwarven culture, we do not often define something as masculine or feminine as both genders are so alike. Our women are as 'masculine' as our men." Thorin explained, finding it something to talk about.

"I'd heard that. I can't understand it much though, in all other races men and women are so different. Do Dwarf women at least look like women? I don't think I've ever seen one before." Aster asked curiously.

"They look just like our men. You might have seen one and mistaken her as a man. There is little difference. Though women are rare in our race, you will find far more men then women." Thorin continued, hoping his race interested her which it did.

"I don't understand how that would work. If the women look just like men, how do they attract men? Do you look at Dwarven women and find them attractive although they look like men? Do you look at women from other races and find them unattractive because of their looks?" Aster asked all at once, curiousity getting the better of her and making Thorin chuckle at the questions.

"Women attract men usually by personality and skill. If you find a person has an attractive personality then appearance becomes attractive. And it would depend on the woman as to if we would find them attractive. Some Dwarfs will find other races highly attractive for their looks but their personalities will prove unappealing. Typically though, most men do not end up marrying as their crafts are more important." Thorin explained carefully.

"Maybe if the women were more attractive then the men's crafts would not be so important... oh, sorry." Aster found herself saying and once again believing she had insulted the man. Thorin found himself chuckling, which made his chest rumbled against her back. The king's laughter was heard by the others, which caught them all by surprise. Thorin never laughed and rarely smiled and so to hear his laughter was something quite amazing for the Dwarves.

"It is true." Thorin found himself saying after a moment.

"So what is considered an attractive personality to a Dwarf? And what skills?" Aster continued asking, wanting to know more and happy to have something to talk about.

"Personality is different to everyone. What you like may not be something someone else likes, that is the same for Dwarves. Dwarves are normally attracted to women who share the same skill, mining, smithing, building, tinkering." Thorin answered, listing a few of the many skills Dwarves enjoyed.

"What is your skill? Or as a king is your skill something like leadership?" Aster asked.

"I'm talented as a blacksmith though rulership could be considered a skill a king must possess as well." Thorin answered, keeping quiet about the smith work of his she owned. Aster deflated a little knowing she was not skilled in smithing nor rulership.

"And what of your skills?" Thorin asked, deciding it was time for him to ask some questions. Aster sat up and thought carefully.

"I am a Hobbit, a farmer and a woman. As a Hobbit, I am skilled in cooking, foraging and giving. As a farmer, I am skilled with animals and crops. And as a woman I am skilled with sewing and basic medical care." Aster said proudly, they were not important skills but they were hers. Thorin found himself smiling at her answer.

"Giving is important to Hobbits?" He asked.

"Yes, giving is a wonderful thing. It is usually food, we value our comforts a lot so food is high on our priorities." Aster answered, happy to share in some information about her race.

"I see, and as a woman it is your duty to learn to sew and provide medical care?" He continued.

"Sort of. Sewing is pretty handy for farmers, working in the field can cause a lot of torn clothing. Dad is useless with a needle so mum taught me. And mum taught me about medical care, basic cuts and things or taking care of people when they are sick. She also taught me about herbs, some for cooking and some for illness." Aster explained with a smile, feeling a little homesick. Thorin and Aster continued to question one another about their races, each finding amusement in the other's lack of knowledge about things which were considered very basic. It was a few hours before lunchtime when they ran out of things to talk about. With Aster more comfortable with Thorin and lacking a decent night's sleep, her eyes soon betrayed her as they closed heavily and she fell asleep.

Thorin looked down in surprise when the young Hobbit relaxed completely against his chest and he realised she had fallen asleep on him. He found himself hoping that all days on their journey would be as surprisingly pleasant as this.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili and Fili sat together and whispered amongst themselves after a long day. Even if they hadn't been looking for signs of attraction between their uncle and the young Hobbit, the signs were thrown out for all to see. Aster had stayed on Thorin's horse for the entire day, at lunch she could have come with one of the others but chose to stay with Thorin. During the day's ride the group had heard Thorin laugh twice, which was rare. The brothers had decided that Aster was good for their uncle but they were divided on whether she liked the Dwarf king in return.

"She's quiet but she chose to spend the ride with him. I say she likes him." Fili whispered to his brother as he looked over to Aster who was sitting with Bofur and peeling vegetables. The young Dwarf watched her carefully and spotted the girl look over to the watchful king for just a moment. He smiled, knowing he would win the bet.

"No, she's nice to everyone and uncle isn't exatly the most pleasant guy. I say she doesn't like him anymore than the rest of us." Kili replied. Each had reasons for their choice and each were hoping to prove themselves right to win their bet. If Aster liked Thorin then Fili would win, if she did not then Kili would win. Both brothers hoped for whatever would make Thorin happy but still wanted to get some fun out of it.

"We need proof." Fili said as he continued to watch the girl and found she had glanced at others around the camp as well, not just his uncle.

"But how..." Kili mumbled as he rubbed his stubble, plotting.

"We could ask her." Fili suggested. Kili thought his brother had come up with a rather unimaginative idea but then decided it might be worth a try.

"Hey Aster! If you had to kiss a Dwarf, who would you pick?!" Kili shouted out across the campsite suddenly. Aster looked up from her task at hand, registered the question and went bright red. A few of the Dwarves chuckled at the girl's reaction, causing her to look down to her half peeled potato.

"Well that worked." Fili said with sarcasm and nudged his brother.

"I thought she might look at the man she'd choose, even if she didn't answer." Kili explained and gave a shrug. They would think of something else.

"What exactly do you think you're playing at?!" Thorin's angry voice snapped the boys from their scheming.

"He did it." Fili said quickly, pointing to his brother.

"I was just teasing her, uncle! Aster doesn't mind." Kili tried to defend.

"If you have any sense in those thick skulls of yours, you will leave the girl alone." Thorin growled in warning.

"So, you're not even a little curious about who she would pick?" Kili dared to ask his uncle but found so much anger in the man's eyes that he quickly looked to the ground.

"Keep your mouth shut, boy." Thorin thundered before marching off to be alone. Aster looked back over to the boys who looked like they had been put in their place.

"We may have embarassed her..." Kili muttered after a silent moment.

"We? You were the one that shouted across the camp." Fili grumbled, blaming his brother fully for getting shouted at.

"Alright, I'll go apologise." Kili said as he stood and carefully looked around. Thorin was not anywhere nearby to catch him. With a relieved sigh he moved over to Aster and Bofur.

"Haven't you bothered the girl enough for tonight?" Bofur asked defensively. He knew that Kili and Fili never really meant harm but the girl was still getting to know them and not ready for their outgoing personalities.

"I came to apologise." Kili said seriously as he knelt down to be at the same level as the Hobbit sitting on a log. Aster looked up to Kili and sighed.

"It's alright really, you just embarrassed me." Aster said softly.

"I was just playing really, but it's no excuse for upsetting you in anyway." Kili said honestly as he took the young girl's hand and pressed a kiss to it. Aster found herself smiling at Kili's action.

"Well all it forgiven then. Don't do it again." Aster said with a smile. Kili bowed his head, spotting a strange sight as he did. Aster had her coat off to work and this exposed the handle of a Dwarven dagger. With swift hands, Kili snatched the dagger out and examined the handle.

"When did uncle give you this?" Kili asked with his eyes glued to the blade.

"Um, he didn't. My father gave it to me years ago." Aster anwsered with a look of confusion.

"So, uncle knew your father?" Kili asked with interest, wondering if there was more to the story that he and Fili did not know.

"What? Why do you assume Thorin has anything to do with my dagger?" Aster asked. Kili looked at her for a moment and showed her the small engravement on the dagger.

"You see this? When a Dwarf creates something, he will leave his mark on the item. This is uncle's mark. Uncle made this." Kili explained, hoping for answers. Aster looked at her dagger with a confused look.

"My father had it made for me years ago, Thorin saw it yesterday and seemed a little strange about it. I guess this explains why..." Aster said as she placed the dagger back in it's place. Kili smiled up to her.

"I guess you've had a little piece of him with you all these years." Kili said, making the dagger sound almost romantic. Aster smiled and gave a nod but left it at that. Kili hurried back to his brother to tell him the new discovery.

Once Aster was finished with her job, she decided to ask Thorin about the blade. Looking around the campsite she realised that he had not returned after storming off. Aster cautiously apprached Dwalin, the large rough looking Dwarf.

"Dwalin, did you see which was Thorin went?" Aster asked in a small voice, finding the Dwarf to be intimidating.

"Over that way, little lassie." Dwalin answered, pointing in the general direction he had seen the king walk off in. Aster gave her thanks and went off in search for Thorin, knowing not to go too far. Dwalin watched the little Hobbit with a smirk.

Aster walked around the woodland area and soon came across Thorin, sitting against a tree with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful that Aster could not bear to bother him. Aster moved with all the delicacy of a Hobbit and found herself sitting in front of the Dwarven king.

Thorin opened his eyes after clearing his mind from the anger he'd been holding in to see Aster. She had been watching a bird but soon looked over with a soft smile. Thorin wondered how long she had been sitting there and waiting for him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aster asked as she took out her dagger and ran her fingertips over his marking.

"Who told you?" Thorin asked as he sat up straight.

"Kili, he came to apologise and spotted it." Aster said, wondering if she had just signed Kili up for another scolding. Thorin grunted a little but accepted that the truth had come out.

"Thought it might be a little strange for you to know." Thorin answered.

"Not at all, it just makes the dagger all the more special. Given by my dad, made by a friend." Aster said as she slipped the dagger back into it's place.

"A friend?" Thorin asked with a small smile.

"Well yes, if that's ok?" Aster asked quietly, thinking she may have overstepped a boundary.

"Yes, that is quite alright." Thorin answered, trying not to appear too pleased with the development.

"So you met my dad too, which is a little funny. I don't know if you remember him, probably not." Aster said, smiling as she thought of home once more. Thorin shifted uncomfortably in his place.

"Yes, I do remember him vaguely. I believe I may have been rude to him..." Thorin replied careully.

"Don't worry, he wouldn't have taken it personally. Dad talks too much and generally doesn't know when to stop, so a lot of people end up being rude to him and he doesn't even notice." Aster said with a smile. Thorin watched her carefully.

"You miss him." He spoke, knowing all too well what it was like without his father. Thorin knew that it was different for them though, as Aster's father was alive while his was not. He did assume that the bond between a father and a daughter was also different than between a father and son.

"I never got along with dad. We clashed so much, I'm as stubborn as him but so different. But now, knowing that I won't see him again for a long time if at all, I miss all the things I hated. I miss that he talked too much and gloated to everyone about me. I miss his silly jokes and how he'd enjoy embarrassing me." Aster said with a sad smile before turning away from the Dwarf. Thorin straightened his back in discomfort, the girl was crying and he had no idea of what to do. Thorin placed a large hand on Aster's back in an attempt to offer comfort.

"It will be ok." He found himself saying, this was what most people said when someone was upset.

"I'm sorry, I feel so stupid crying like this." Aster muttered as she silently wiped her eyes, she hated crying in front of others and hated crying in front of Thorin even more.

"Better to do so here and now. If Kili and Fili saw you then you'd never hear the end of it." Thorin found himself saying. Aster look a moment to look up to Thorin with teary eyes.

"Don't you find me weak for crying?" Aster asked, not thinking she would ever see a Dwarf cry.

"As strange as it is to say this, I find it refreshing. To see someone shedding tears for someone they love. How can that be weakness?" Thorin found himself saying. If he saw one of his men crying, he would tell them to suck it up. To see Aster, a sweet little creature crying for her father, it made him long for someone to love him so dearly that he would be worthy of their tears.

"I think it's just playing on my mind that I didn't say goodbye." Aster said sadly.

"One rarely gets the chance to say goodbye." Thorin said, remembering the loss of his father. Aster looked up to the king and saw pain in his eyes. Before she could stop herself she had thrown herself at the great Thorin Oakenshield and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Thorin froze up as the little woman held him as if he had been the one crying. After a moment, he placed his hands on her back and held her close. Aster's small body slowly pulled away from the strong Dwarf as she wiped her eyes and forced a smile.

"I did let them know I was going though. I went out early that morning to post a letter saying that Bilbo and I were going on an adventure. I didn't tell them where we were going though, just incase. But I couldn't just let them think we had disappeared." Aster confessed. She had not told Bilbo about the letter, knowing that Bilbo would fear the anger of her father. Thorin had not wanted anyone knowing of their journey but could not fault the girl. She had not revealed where they were going and only meant to spare her family from worry. Aster found herself smiling at the Dwarven king and feeling grateful for his understanding. The snapping of twigs caught their attention before Thorin could speak anymore as Bilbo stepped out into view.

Bilbo stared as he walked out to see the great Dwarven king sitting against a tree with Aster kneeling between his legs. She looked happy but had been crying. They were far too close to be having an innocent chat.

"Your sneaking skills need improvement." Aster said with a smile as her cousin approached. Her smile soon fell as the male Hobbit looked angry and began to walk over.

"I was not trying to sneak, I was coming to find you. What is going on here?" Bilbo questioned. Thorin growled, this little Hobbit got on his nerves.

"Nothing of your concern, boy." Thorin spoke in a tone that demanded respect. Bilbo felt his nerves failing him but kept a brave face.

"It is my duty to look after Aster, I won't have anyone hurting her." Bilbo accused. Once again he had witnessed things from a bad perspective and assumed the worst.

"You think I would hurt her?!" Thorin asked angrily as he moved to get up. Aster bit her lip, why were these two men constantly butting heads?

"Well she's been crying and you're the only one here." Bilbo said, it was a logical conclusion. Aster sighed loudly and stepped in between the two men before Thorin could get too close.

"Bilbo, he didn't make me cry. Don't assume the worst when you don't know all the facts. Thorin, Bilbo is only trying to protect me and that is a noble thing to do even if he's wrong. Now you two make up and get along or I'll... I'll do something!" Aster threatened weakly before walking back to camp and tried thinking of things she should have said instead. Bilbo watched his cousin go and found himself smiling.

"I'd actually be careful of her warning. Last time she told me she would do something, she hid my pipe and wouldn't give it back to me all day." Bilbo said, not looking at Thorin as he knew how uncomfortable the situation was.

"To be clear, I have no intention of ever causing that girl harm." Thorin said, also not choosing to look at the Hobbit as the two started the walk back to camp.

"You say that but she's a nice girl who doesn't realise how charming she can be. When she came to the Shire I had to scare off three men who were trying to court her without her realising. Men claiming to want friendship but clearly seeking something else." Bilbo said, remembering how much his Took side came out in order to protect his cousin.

"I understand you only wanting what is best for her but she is perfectly safe here. None of my men will take advantage." Thorin said firmly.

"It's not your men I'm worried about. What exactly do you seek from my cousin?" Bilbo confronted as he stopped to look up at the king. Thorin glanced down at the Hobbit.

"I seek nothing inappropriate." Thorin said vaguely. He was not sure what he wanted, companionship came to mind but he could not promise that was all he wanted.

"Good, let's keep it that way." Bilbo said firmly before going ahead to return to the campsite. Thorin growled out, he had been put in his place by a Hobbit and was not happy about it. Thorin returned to the camp and saw Aster helping with the cooking. By watching her, he could understand Bilbo's need to protect the girl. If it was his duty to protect Aster, which he already felt it was, he would behave in the same way. With a sigh, Thorin realised that he had been acting the same way towards his nephews. He knew Kili and Fili never meant harm but continued to assume the worst with them. He swore that he would be more understanding of them from now on.

**Author's note: Couldn't help myself, two chapters done in one day. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo woke early to see that he had once again been pushed to the side for the brothers to snuggle with his cousin. What was it about Thorin and his family that made them so obsessed with Aster? Sitting up, he considered this question a lot. Perhaps it was because she was Hobbit and female. A male Hobbit was not likely interesting to a Dwarf, they were small and slender. But a female Hobbit was small, slender and feminine. That one little factor would be enough to make men interested, especially men from a race whose women looked the same as men. On the other hand, Aster was sweet and easy to like which could have been a more innocent explaination. Bilbo had grumbled and had mostly stuck to Gandalf on the trip while Aster had tried to get to know the Dwarves better.

There were still a few Dwarves that Aster avoided, mostly the elderly Dwarves who weren't too sure about her. It was probably more because she was a that Dwarves would be sexist but in a group made up purely of men, one woman could make things difficult. A female Hobbit was also weaker and could not do the same work of say, a female Dwarf. Bilbo still felt that Aster was fitting in better than him, as he had not made any friends like she seemed to have with Fili and Kili. Bilbo got up from his bedroll and stretches out his stiff limbs. Looking around the camp, he spotted Thorin sitting by the fireplace, his gaze directed in Bilbo's direction but not looking at him. Bilbo watched the king for a moment to discover he was looking at Aster.

"Nothing inappropriate." Bilbo found himself mumbling to himself as he walked over to the Dwarf and sat himself down on the same log. Only then did Thorin realise he had company as he looked over to Bilbo.

"Hobbit, you come after me when I merely speak to your cousin. Yet my nephews are all over her and you do nothing. Why is that?" Thorin found himself asking bitterly. Bilbo smiled, believing he had discovered jealousy in the king.

"You like her, don't you?" Bilbo asked, stating the obvious. Thorin moved in his spot before looking back to the girl's sleeping form. Seeing his nephews so close and comfortable to her made a fire rage in his stomach.

"I simply find her... lovely." Thorin muttered without thinking. Bilbo stared for a moment, 'lovely' was not a word he expected to hear from Thorin's mouth. It did not suit him at all. But then Bilbo found himself thinking of the women he had developed crushes for back in The Shire, those times made him say and do strange things as well. Women had that effect on men.

"Does Aster know that you find her lovely?" Bilbo asked curiously, wondering if his cousin liked the king in return. Thorin's back stiffened as he finally looked from the girl to Bilbo.

"Don't be foolish. We are on a journey of great importance, I can't go letting things like that distract me." Thorin said angrily in an attempt to cover up any weakness he had shown. Normally Bilbo would take offence at the king's reaction but he recognised something of himself in the man.

"You know, back home there were girls I... found lovely too. But I never acted on my feelings for any of them. I had too much to do, had to tend to my garden, had to help family, had to help my neighbour with his animals. All excuses to avoid putting my heart on the line. And you know what happened? Nothing. Each one of those girls was soon courted by other men and I missed out." Bilbo said, hoping Thorin understood what he was saying. Thorin bowed his head before looking back to the young Hobbit girl. Bilbo looked over to her as well, thinking that if they ever returned to The Shire he might try his luck with a woman. Afterall, facing a dragon made courting a girl look easy.

"There is one difference you have failed to see, halfling." Thorin said after a moment.

"What's that?" Bilbo asked as he took out his pipe.

"If Aster did not like what I thought of her, she and I cannot avoid one another on our trip." Thorin said, still finding excuses but this one making sense. Bilbo sighed and realised it was true, if Aster rejected Thorin then the rest of their trip would be very uncomfortable. Back home, if a girl rejected Bilbo then he wouldn't have to see her again and could avoid her until his feelings were gone. Bilbo took a moment to think of Thorin's dilema, what it would be like to be rejected but have to see that girl all day everyday. It would hurt.

"I wish I could offer some insight into Aster's feelings but even I wouldn't know. She's always been pretty private with those kinds of things. I wouldn't even know if there was someone she's ever liked." Bilbo admitted, wondering if it would be acceptable to ask Aster. Thorin simply lowered his head to signal that the conversation was over. Bilbo sighed, knowing that his hopes for building some kind of friendship with the man would not be easy. With a final puff on his pipe he returned to pack up his bedroll.

Kili and Fili woke together after Bilbo had scurried off to sit with Gandalf. They greeted each other with a smile before looking down to the sleeping Aster. With a smirk, Kili looked over Fili's shoulder to see their uncle awake and looking their way. He gave a small nod to his brother who stretched and said in a loud voice.

"Perhaps we should wake her with a kiss, Kili. I bet it would make her morning to wake up to a few good looking men like us." Fili announced with a smirk. Kili looked over to spot Thorin doing all he could to restrain himself. Kili looked back to his brother and decided it would take more to earn a reaction from their uncle. Kili and Fili gave one another a look before leaning over to place a kiss on each of Aster's cheeks. They heard Thorin's loud feet as he marched over but they would not face his punishment today.

Aster woke to the feel of rough facial hair and lips against her skin, before she could work out that the kisses were innocent her mind went to survival mode. She was in the middle of no where on a dangerous quest and her first thought was some vile creature that had intentions of violating her. Her fists flew out at the closest creatures, effectively hitting both Kili and Fili in their Dwarven noses. The brothers fell back, mostly surprised and caught off guard. In a half-awake panic Aster saw Thorin standing over her, to which she assumed he had come to save her from whatever creatures had got to her. Aster threw herself at the king and clung to his legs. All this happened in a matter of a few seconds and was quite the sight for the few Dwarves that were awake and had been watching.

"Don't let them get me!" She cried in fear but soon woke up fully to the sound of laughter. She looked around to see the men laughing at her, Aster then looked back to the two creatures that had scared her so badly. Both brothers were now sitting back up and holding their faces but looking unharmed if not shocked.

Bilbo ran back to the camp after hearing Aster's cries. The scene before him was not at all what he expected. Aster, his sweet innocent cousin was clinging to Thorin. Her face was level with the man's belt. Bilbo stared for a moment but realised he had once again walked back at the wrong time.

"I'm not even going to ask." Bilbo said with a look of disapproval. Aster looked over to him and then realised she was still attached to Thorin. She looked up to the king who was just as surprised as his nephews. Aster blushed and jumped back quickly.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologised.

"So you should be, that hurt! We were just giving you a good morning kiss." Kili said, thinking the apology was for himself and Fili. Aster looked back to the brother's with anger that they had never seen in her.

"I'm not sorry for that. You shouldn't be waking me like that when there's danger around, you scared me!" Aster scolded as she thumped each Dwarf in the arm. The brothers looked to each other before laughed and pulling the girl into a group hug.

"You're even cute when you're angry!" They laughed, not taking offence to the girl's physical punishment. If anything, the boys liked that she was comfortable enough with them to do so.

"It's not funny!" Aster whined as she tried to struggle from their hold with no luck. Thorin still stared before glancing over to Bilbo. Bilbo sighed and walked over, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned even if whatever had happened was just a misunderstanding.

"Yeah, just embarrassed. I overreacted." Aster said, pushing her hair back.

"It's good to see you've got some fight in yer, girl!" Dori called out with a smile. Kili and Fili were the most active of the group and quite a few of the Dwarves had wished to punch them as well.

"I only did it because I thought I was about to be violated." Aster admitted, feeling silly.

"It's probably good that you reacted like that then. I mean, you might get violated on this journey." Kili said seriously.

"Hush boy." Thorin growled out as a warning. Aster looked between them curiously.

"No, what does he mean?" Aster asked, feeling scared.

"Nothing. Kili, hold your tongue." Thorin said, not wanting to cause Aster any upset.

"You should know, so you're prepared. I mean, we all know that we may get killed. But you're a girl and the creatures out there can be pretty sick. Orcs or Trolls..." Kili said, thinking she had a right to know and thinking it would be better to tell her early.

"But, I'm nothing like and Orc or a Troll, why would they even want to?" Aster asked, feeling confused.

"Like I said, those creatures are twisted. They would do it to hurt you, not because you're especially appealing to them." Fili finished, taking the matter seriously.

Bilbo stared for a moment and took in what he had heard. Now he understood why some of the Dwarves were unsure of Aster. There was a completely different danger for her. They all knew the risk of death on this journey, and if someone died they could accept that. To die in battle was an honor. But if Aster was violated, then that would hurt them all. They would all be faced to live with the shame of knowing they had failed to protect her. Bilbo squeezed Aster's shoulder to reassure her.

"It's ok Bilbo, there is that kind of danger everywhere for women." Aster said, it worried her to think of the danger but decided there was nothing she could do about it now. Thorin growled at his nephews for telling Aster, despite her putting on a brave face he felt that the girl would think about the new information. Thorin kneeled down to be at the girl's level.

"I swear to you, while there is still air in my lungs and blood in my veins: you will be safe." Thorin said with all the power and grace expected of a king.

"I trust you." Aster said softly, feeling all the more reassured by the man's promise. A long moment went by as the king looked into the eyes of the Hobbit and believed her words. Bilbo rocked back and forth on his large feet until he could take no more of the strange silence.

"Time for breakfast!" He said, ushering his cousin off to the pot of sweet gruel waiting for them.

Thorin watched the two Hobbits go off to eat before looking down to Kili and Fili. He had promised himself he would be more understanding with his nephews but this was something he felt strongly about. He would spend the next half hour giving Kili a good talking to about his lack of sensitivity. Thorin believed that Kili had awoken a fear in Aster of what would happen if their paths met with danger. Aster would have already known that dark creatures were dangerous, but she likely did not think of how they would be dangerous to her until now.

Aster sat and ate from her bowl of goo as she thought things over. She had taken a big risk coming on this journey, bigger than she realised. But as she glanced over at the Dwarven king scolding his nephew, she felt a new sense of adventure building inside her. One that wanted her to explore the feelings she had for Thorin and see how far those feelings would take her.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you enjoyed it. I know I touched a serious subject in this one, hoping no one took offense to it. As always, please review and let me know what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bilbo sniffled to himself as the rain hit his back. The morning had been ok but not too long after lunch the clouds had set in and the rain came. Poor little Bilbo was soaked through and feeling misrable.

"Maybe we could stop early for the night?" Bilbo called out to the group, only getting laughter in return.

"A little rain won't stop us, lad!" Balin called out over the laughter. Bilbo pulled his coat closer to him and hoped Aster wasn't doing as poorly as him.

Aster shivered as she crossed her arms tighter against her, feeling no need to hold the saddle tightly as she had been doing due to Thorin's strong grip on her. It was at this point she noticed just how warm the Dwarf was and wondered why. Glancing back a little she realised that Thorin's large, fur lined overcoat was made with leather. The leather was likely protecting him from the rain. Aster felt foolish, of course the Dwarves clothing would be more suited to hold up against the weather as they were used to travelling. Aster found herself pushing past her usual shy nature to press back into the larger Dwarf for warmth. Thorin seemed to straighten up more as Aster buried herself as close to the Dwarf as possible before pulling what she could of his coat around her. After burying herself against the man, warmth soon found her and her shaking stopped.

Thorin looked down to see Aster snuggled into his coat. While he welcomed the closeness of her body and was pleased to see her warm, he had started to feel uncomfortable. The horse's movement caused friction between himself and the girl which built the heat in his body even more so. Thorin knew that Aster would feel every part of him against her and so he could not allow his body to get too excited by the feel of hers. Thorin looked to the cloudy sky and let the cold drops of water hit his face as he tried to clear his mind. Balin was riding beside him and the older Dwarf had an idea as to what the king's problem may be.

"Perhaps we should stop for the night. It will be dark soon anyway." Balin suggested, Thorin looked over to the Dwarf and saw a small gleam in his eye. He couldn't help but growl at the man's amusement in his situation. Aster looked up to Thorin and smiled.

"It's not a bad idea. You all seem to have clothing to protect you from the weather, but Bilbo and I don't. I have you to shield me from most of it but Bilbo has nothing. I'd hate for him to get sick so early on in the journey." Aster said with concern. Thorin looked down to her and realised his oversight. That was why she had been shaking with cold earlier, she would be soaked through and Bilbo would be the same.

"Yes, of course. Men, we will set up camp in the woods over there. Make sure we have coverage!" Thorin ordered, changing his course for the nearby shelter of the trees.

Soon the group was around a fire while two of the Dwarves set up a makeshift shelter to sleep in. Thorin sat uneasily as he awaited Bilbo and Aster to return. They had gone off not too long ago on what he assumed was a bathroom break as Bilbo was the only one allowed to accompany Aster for that. The men were given an unsual view as both Aster and Bilbo returned to camp in their underwear and carrying their damp clothes. Both looked slightly uncomfortable but it was something they had to do. Aster handed her things to Bilbo as she dug through her bag and pulled out a thin rope which she tied between two trees to use as a clothes line. The two Hobbits hung their clothing up before going over to join the group by the fire.

"So we get dinner and a show. Nice." Kili and Fili said together as they grinned at Aster. Thorin growled at them before taking his coat off and draping it over Aster.

"Thanks, you didn't have to..." She replied as Thorin sat down beside her. Kili and Fili exchanged looks at his action, by handing over his coat he had an excuse to move close to her.

"Oh yes, thanks." Bilbo said bitterly as he tried to warm himself. Aster smiled at her cousin.

"Oh come here you big baby." She teased as she pulled her cousin close and under the coat. Thorin shifted a little, not entirely happy that the other Hobbit was in his clothing. Bilbo did not mind that he was not wanted in the coat and wrapped his arms around his cousin to share in the warmth.

"Thanks." Bilbo whispered as he got comfortable.

"Gotta look after Belladonna's baby." Aster said, trying to be cheerful despite the cold.

"You'e the baby of the family if anything though, you're younger." Bilbo replied.

"I'm not the baby anymore. That's Mallow and Podo." Aster reminded him.

"Are those your sisters?" Kili and Fili asked, not used to Hobbit names.

"No, my niece and nephew. Oldest sister Kennedia had her daughter Mallow and second oldest sister Maple had her son Podo." Aster explained.

"So your sisters are married?" The brothers asked.

"Yes, so don't get any ideas." Aster answered with a smile.

"What about you then? Are you going to get married?" They asked again, receiving a glare from their uncle.

"One day, I suppose. I'm pretty sure mum sent me to The Shire in hopes of me finding a husband there." Aster answered, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Wait, you were supposed to find a husband?" Bilbo asked, realising he had pushed away three men while at the time believing he had good intentions.

"Sort of. Mum wanted me to but I don't think I was going to find a husband there anyway." Aster replied, honestly finding none of the Hobbits in The Shire to be the type of man she would want to marry.

"So what kind of man would you want to marry?" Kili asked with a smirk. This was too much for Thorin, he wanted to know but he also didn't want to get let down.

"Enough. Let the girl dry off." Thorin snapped.

"It's ok. The answer is pretty simple, I'd want to marry the man I fall in love with. I know some girls like to pick out certain traits for their 'perfect man' but love isn't really something you can just pick and choose from, at least not for me." Aster said with a smile, trying hard not to look at Thorin as she gave her answer. Thorin's shoulders relaxed slightly as he had been fearing her answer to describe someone he was not. His shoulders tightened again as he realised how much importance he had placed on the answer of who she wanted to marry. Were his feelings for her that serious?

"How very noble of you, wanting to marry for love. Though you know, marrying for say wealth or status seem pretty good too you know." Fili said while Kili finished his sentence off. Thorin was a king and if all went well, soon to be a very rich king.

"That's easy for you to say, you're Dwarven royalty." Aster replied. Fili and Kili frowned.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" They asked together.

"Well, you've already got status and soon you'll have wealth. So you could marry someone else for those reasons. But I come from a modest family of farmers, so our wealth is not impressive. I'm also a Took and as Bilbo will tell you, Tooks are not the most respected members of the Hobbit community. Plus, I'm pretty sure Dwarven marriages would be different from Hobbit marriages. Almost all races have different cultures and traditions." Aster answered, hoping not to offend the brothers.

"Well we are encouraged to marry someone who's wealthy, all Dwarves want wealth. Status isn't too important, I mean most Dwarven royalty are distantly related to us anyway..." The boys replied together.

"And your women are rare."Aster commented, remembering what Thorin had told her already.

"And ugly." The brothers laughed together, making Aster look.

"But I thought personlity was most important? How could you not find your own race attractive?" Aster questioned, remembering Thorin speaking of personality and skill being something that Dwarves favored.

"Maybe to some. But we're good looking young men, we need good looking ladies! Maybe back before Dwarves mixed with other races our women were considered beautiful but look at all the other types of women out there. Men, their womenfolk are tall and slender. You Hobbits, more our size and very cute." Kili explained with a wink at the last part. Aster smiled but shook her head, used to the boy's antics. Thorin growled a warning his nephew.

"And the other race that we won't mention. Even those women have some, uh, nice qualities. But they are still completely terrible." Fili said carefully, not wanting to mention Elves too much in front of his uncle.

"What we're saying is. In comparison, some races are just better looking than others. Don't you agree Aster?" The boys asked together, hoping for some answer on her feeling towards Dwarf men.

"I guess that is true. Though, I'd sooner die than kiss an Orc." Aster stated firmly and got Bilbo's attention.

"You've seen an Orc?!" He spluttered.

"Mm, no but there were pictures in one of my books." Aster said, suddenly feeling naive in front of men like Thorin who had killed and fought with Orcs personally.

"So what did it look like?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"Um, have you ever seen a rotting animal carcass?" Aster questioned, thinking of the best way to describe the picture she had seen.

"Yes, it was unpleasant." Bilbo replied, not following.

"Well, that's pretty much what Orcs looked like in my book." Aster said, feeling exposed as inexperienced in the ways of the world before she heard a small chuckle come from Thorin.

"They are as you describe. Horrible creatures. Never heard them described as a rotting animal carass though." Thorin said, thinking the description suited the fowl beasts quite well.

"Ok, so we all agree that Orcs are ugly. But what about Dwarves? I bet you find us pretty handsome, right?" Kili asked Aster, unable to hold back his question any longer. Aster seemed to be thinking for a long time.

"Well, I like the Dwarven build." Aster replied vaguely. While she did think some of the men were handsome, she did not believe that they all were and did not want to be rude by saying so.

"What does that mean?" The boys asked.

"Well, Dwarves are almost the same height as Hobbits. But you're built differently, you all look broader than Hobbits. So all of you look very strong, which I already know you are." Aster said with a smile, leaving the Dwarves in hearing range feeling flattered. Strength was important to Dwarves.

"But what about actual looks? Admit it, you think I'm the cutest." Kili said playfully, earning another growl from Thorin. Aster laughed but did not answer, she would not let any of the Dwarves feel left out and the brothers were likely to fight if she told her honest opinion. Soon they accepted that they would get no more information out of her and started handing out dinner.

Dinner passed by without event and the Hobbits were able to get dressed in now dry clothes. Thorin was not too pleased that his returned coat smelt more of Bilbo than of Aster. And soon Aster was snuggled up with her little group of boys. All the group were under the small makeshift shelter tonight and all quite close. Kili and Fili were nice and close to their favourite female companion and Bilbo was also close for the sake of warmth. The only thing stopping Aster from sleeping was the sight of Thorin in his own bedroll sleeping away from the group and by the opening of the shelter.

"What's he all the way over there when he should be inside? Oin is out on lookout duty." Aster whispered to the boys.

"He still feels it's his duty to gaurd the group. Don't worry about it, uncle likes to be left alone most of the time anyway." Fili said without much thought as he yawned.

Aster looked over to the man and knew it could not be entirely true. She liked to be alone sometimes as well, she enjoyed quiet but she also felt calmer alone. Aster did not consider herself very social, at least compared to other Hobbits, and felt that often she found herself avoiding people she did not know how to talk to. She had been doing it on the trip, avoiding the older Dwarves who seemed scary. Aster found herself wondering if Thorin kept to himself because he did not know how to act like part of the group. She had seen it often enough, even on the very first night. They treated him differently because he was their king. She started wondering if Thorin might be lonely and before she knew it, she was leaving her three boys to move her bedroll over to the great king.

Thorin looked up as Aster placed her bedroll directly beside his without a word and crawed into it's layers to sleep. A long moment went by and Thorin wondered if he should be the first to speak but found himself at a loss for words.

"Goodnight." Aster whispered, showing that she was not there for conversation but rather for company. Thorin looked to the little Hobbit and smiled in the dark.

"Goodnight." He replied in a softer tone than usual, finding some comfort in her presence as sleep took him.


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin woke early as he always did but this morning would be different. Upon waking, Thorin was the type to be alert and ready for action straight away. This was useful for a warrior like himself. However as he woke this morning, he felt warmth in his side and knew exactly what it was. Thorin silently moved himself to see the smaller body curled up against him in her bedroll. Aster was sound sleep with her back against his side, while they did not share a bed Thorin could still feel her against him through the blankets. Thorin was not sure if Aster would make a habit out of sleeping near him and wanted to hold onto this comfort for as long as he could. With a quick glance around the camp Thorin could tell that the few Dwarves already awake had not seem him yet and so he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. Thorin kept his breathing slow and easy as he relaxed against the warmth of his own bed and the girl. For a brief moment Thorin dared to wonder if this would be what it would be like to wake up beside Aster every morning. He imagined better circumstances for the pair of them: an actual bed rather than the ground and sleeping beside one another for enjoyment rather than survival. It was Thorin's belief that Aster had slept beside him because she believed he would be cold alone. Dwarves were built to withstand more than cold and it had not bothered him but sharing warmth with Aster was more favourable. Thorin tried not to move as he felt Aster sit up beside him.

Aster stretched her hands up as she yawned loudly and pushed her hair back. The rain had messed the still quite neat braids and now would need to be redone. Aster looked down to Thorin and smiled at the peaceful look on his face, thinking him to be asleep. She remembered him looking over her braids and being not quite happy with the job his nephews had done on them. Perhaps if he was in a good mood she would ask him to fix them, but she was still unsure about asking a king to perform such a task. With a sigh she began the long task of undoing each braid and combing her hair out with her fingers. Aster had remembered to pack a comb but was still sleepy and not quite ready to get up and fetch it from her bag which was still over with Bilbo. It was still dark but most of the Dwarves were already awake and getting ready for the day. Aster decided not to bother Thorin with her hair and instead force the duty onto Kili and Fili. With a glance over in their direction, Aster saw that their bedrolls were packed up and Bilbo left on his own with the bags. Aster sighed and looked to the nearest Dwarf, Gloin.

Gloin was one of the Dwarves that did not seem to have any time for Aster and so the idea of talking to him made her insides twist. But she was determined to be part of the group and wanted to be comfortable talking to all of them. Aster reminded herself that she was on a dangerous quest and so talking to members of her group should not be so scary. Aster took a deep breath and plucked up the nerve to speak to the older, grumpy looking Dwarf.

"Gloin, have you seen Fili and Kili?" Aster said as loudly as she could manage but still come off sounding very soft. The Dwarf looked to her and grumbled a little at first, making Aster feel much smaller than she already was.

"Off on lookout. Wake Thorin, he doesn't like to sleep in." Gloin finally answered gruffly. Aster gave a nod and looked down to Thorin, she was not quite sure how one should wake a Dwarf let alone a Dwarf king. She felt that a Dwarf would probably need a good shaking to wake, but did not want to risk alarming Thorin and earn some defensive reaction like the one she so kindly bestowed on Kili and Fili the day before. Aster briefly considered kissing his cheek but decided that would be far too embarrassing. She could handle kissing Kili or Fili's cheek but somehow any kind of affection felt much stronger with Thorin. Finally, Aster decided to wake Thorin the way her mother used to wake her. Aster remembered waking to her mother's gentle touch as she rubbed her arm. It was always the nicest way to wake up, it eased her into the day. And so Aster placed her hand on Thorin's arm and realised he probably wouldn't feel a gentle rub through his armor. Aster took a moment to examine Thorin, his chest was also covered up to his neck in armor. At the opening of the armor and shirt beneath it, Aster could see a few hairs and felt her curiousity grow. Hobbit men did not have hairy chests much like they did not have beards. Aster decided against peeking, deciding someone would catch her and think she was strange. With a soft sigh, Aster placed her hand on Thorin's cheek and stroked in gently.

"Thorin, good morning. It's time to wake up now." She found herself saying in the same loving tone her mother had once used on her. Thorin could not keep his eyes closed any longer as he looked up at the girl leaning over him. Aster's long hair was more curly due to the braids and now hung down freely around her face. She had the softest smile on as she greeted him good morning. Thorin looked up at the girl and found himself at a loss for words, moments passed at the two merely looked at one another until he found himself reaching up and trailing his fingers through her thick hair.

"The braids did not hold in the rain, my nephews did not put enough focus into them." Thorin finally said the only thing he could think of. Aster smiled and slowly removed her hand from his cheek and sat up straighter.

"I was going to ask them to braid it again but they're on lookout. I'll just pull it back for today." Aster replied as she pushed the hair out of her face.

"They'll only spoil it again, allow me." Thorin said as he pushed himself up.

"Well if it's not too much trouble..." Aster replied.

"Better to do it properly now than have it coming undone in a few days. A Dwarf's braids are meant to hold." Thorin explained.

"Ok, let me grab my comb." Aster said and quickly scurried over to her bag. Aster dug through her few possessions and found what she was looking while she gently nudged Bilbo to wake him up. Thorin watched as she returned and started combing her hair out before turning her back to him to let him get to work.

Thorin found himself examining the metal comb as he started on the first braid. It was made by someone from the race of Men. Thorin could not help but think he could craft something much nicer for Aster to use. Thorin looked to the back of Aster's neck remembered that it was easier talking to her without her intense gaze on him. They had talked a lot during their rides but when he saw her eyes look into his it made him nervous. Thorin decided that now would be the best time to question her.

"Why did you choose to sleep beside me? You looked quite settled with Kili and Fili last night." Thorin said in a softer voice, not wanting his men to hear him. He was often softer with Aster and did not want anyone else to think him weak for it.

"You looked lonely." Aster said honestly while holding perfectly still for Thorin to braid. The word lonely seemed to trigger Thorin's stubborn nature. Loneliness was something else that he took as a weakness.

"I was not lonely, I was perfectly content on my own." Thorin replied too quickly, kicking himself afterwards for snapping. Aster didn't mind, after only a few days in the company of Dwarves she knew that they were all proud and stubborn.

"You didn't seem to mind my company last night. In fact I woke up once to find your arm over me." She replied. Aster also found it easier to talk to Thorin without his eyes on her, whenever he looked at her she found herself more timid than usual.

"Your... your company was appreciated, I will admit. But I was not lonely before you joined me." Thorin replied, controlling himself as best he could. He would not be seen as weak by anyone.

"Ok, I get it. You weren't lonely. But there is nothing wrong with admitting to being lonely sometimes." Aster said after a moment. She liked Thorin but the stubborn Dwarf trait did get on her nerve.

"To be lonely is to be weak." Thorin said after a moment.

"Loneliness isn't a weakness. It's a feeling! There is nothing weak about feeling. That's like saying it's weak to feel sad or angry or happy or scared. No one can help how they feel!" Aster found herself snapping. She was never normally so worked up, perhaps it was the early hour or the lack of food in her stomach but the reason that stood out to her most to her was that she could not accept the idea of Thorin not feeling. Thorin was surprised by Aster's outburst, perhaps he was not competely in touch with his feelings but he could not help what he believed.

"You believe that it is not weak to feel scared?" Thorin asked. As a boy he had certain things drummed into him at an early age, certain things made a man weak and these things were to be avoided.

"Being strong doesn't mean being fearless. Being strong is when you decide that you won't let your fear hold you back. Personally, I think a man is stronger when he pushes past his fears rather then never has any fears." Aster admitted. She had always read about mighty heroes who had feared but went on to face the challenge ahead of them anyway. Secretly, Aster believed Thorin was a lot like those heroes but he was too stubborn to admit his fears. She had heard the story about Smaug the dragon. If the group made it to the Lonely Mountain, Thorin would face so much more than just the dragon. Aster imagined that a lot of traumatic memories were held in that mountain. Thorin had lost everything there and now he was returning. Aster couldn't help but think Thorin was pushing forward to face his fears.

"I don't see how you can-" Thorin started but was cut off as Aster turned to face him. Aster was determined to get through to him, even if it meant pushing past some of her own fears.

"Can you honestly tell me that you've never felt afraid or lonely? You've never just wanted someone to hold your hand and be there with you or to stay with you through a dark night?" Aster questioned with a fierce determination. Thorin sat up straighter as the girl confronted him. Right now he felt a very strong fear but it was not of dragons or battle, it was of the effect she had on him. She made him nervous and yet at the same time made him want to confess everything he had ever felt to her. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and whisper sweet nothings that would make his men doubt him completely if they heard. Thorin could not understand how a woman could have so much power over him. Thorin just stared, he could not bring himself to speak because he knew he would say too much if he did. Aster reached out and touched his cheek for the second time that day.

"Can you honestly say you feel nothing?" Aster asked with a much softer look as if she was pleading to him. That was when Thorin realised it: Aster did not want to know about his fears or if he was lonely, she wanted to know that he felt something. Thorin knew he came across as emotionless most of the time unless he was displaying anger. Aster just wanted to connect with him in some way and know that he was like any other man out there. Thorin pushed away his Dwarven pride and leaned into her touch just enough to respond to her.

"I feel like anyone else. But it is a king's duty to present himself in a certain way. I do not have the luxury of showing my emotions so openly." Thorin replied quietly, while he was not making much of a confession it was still enough to make him uncomfortable. If anyone had noticed, it would have been easy to tell that since meeting Aster he had been far too open with his feelings. He had laughed, he had snapped more often at his nephews, he had even made a small confession to her very cousin of some of his feelings towards her. The confession was enough for Aster, with a smile and a nod she turned for him to resume braiding her hair.

"So basically, do you feel lonely and scared sometimes but we're not allowed to talk about it ever." Aster said in a less serious mood. Thorin growled a little in reply and continued with her hair. The woman would be his undoing.

"Uncle!" Fili called as he ran back into the sheltered camp. Thorin stood immediately, knowing that his cry was not one of playfulness but of urgency.

"Speak!" Thorin ordered as Fili stopped infront of them.

"Trolls!" He said as he quickly explained the story. While Thorin and Aster were busy having a discussion on feelings, Bilbo had been sent to deliver the brothers their breakfast. Once their, they sent him to look into the situation of their missing horses. After he did not return they crept closer to see that it was trolls that had stolen the horses. At this very moment Bilbo was attempting to free the horses without the trolls seeing him.

"You sent Bilbo! If they catch him, he'll be kill!" Aster said as fear flooded her. Thorin placed a large sturdy hand on her shoulder.

"He will be safe. Men, let's move. You stay by the camp." Thorin ordered as the Dwarves picked up their weapons and started moving in the direction Fili had come from.

"I can't just stay here!" Aster shouted as panic set in.

"You need to. You'll be safe here and we will get Bilbo back in no time." Thorin said firmly as he left Aster to go after the trolls.

Aster paced the small campsite over and over again. She told herself that Thorin and the others were strong and capable but something kept nagging inside her. They had been too long, far too long. Pulling one her belt and dagger, she decided that she could at least look. She would sneak quietly and go unnoticed as she watched the Dwarves defeat the trolls, this would give her some reassurance. With one last deep breath for courage, Aster made the silent trip towards the Troll's camp.


	9. Chapter 9

Aster crept forward with all the stealth of a Hobbit, she could hear voices that did not belong to her group. Aster looked out through the coverage of the shrugs and saw what she had been fearing. Three massive trolls stood and discussed how best to cook the Dwarves they had captured. Some were tied up over the fire and most were held in sacks with only their heads sticking out. Aster's chest tightened and she felt something catch in her throat. It took a lot to remain silent instead of screaming out for the men she had grown to care about. Aster was lost for what to do, what could she do? She was but a Hobbit.

"Stop, you're doing it wrong!" Bilbo struggled to stand up as one of the large creatures went for one of the bagged Dwarves.

"Wha?" The Troll questioned, though the leader of the Trolls did not look too impressed.

"That's not how you cook a Dwarf! These Dwarves are filthy, you'd be tasting dirt for days." Bilbo found himself saying as his mind worked quickly.

"Oi!" Kili shouted, offended at the Hobbit's insults. Aster stood and stared, wondering what it was Bilbo was doing.

"How would you cook a Dwarf then?" The Troll asked.

"Well, you uh, you skin them!" Bilbo said, realising he had not made things much better.

"Oh I've never had skinned Dwarf, get me filleting knife!" The Troll called as he picked Bombur.

"No, wait! Not him!" Bilbo called.

"Why not?!" The Troll asked, getting impatient.

"He's got um, worms in his tubes... parasites! He's got parasites. All of them!" Bilbo said with enthusiasm. The Troll dropped Bombur back onto the group. It was then that Aster worked out what Bilbo was doing, he was stalling for time. The sun would be up soon. Aster was truly thankful for Bilbo's quick thinking and hoped that it would work.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili shouted, earning a kick from Thorin.

"I've got a parasite as big as me arm!" Gloin said, catching on to the plan.

"Yeah, we've got huge parasites!" Kili said. The leader of the Trolls growled out, obviously not buying their excuses.

"Enough, break the little one in two!" He ordered. Aster stared in horror as the Troll picked up Bilbo. She had to do something, anything. They needed more time. Aster's mind was not nearly as clear as Bilbo, she could not think of clever plans when people were in danger and so she did the only thing that came to her mind: Aster started bleating. The trolls stopped and turned in the direction of her noises.

"Sheep? They brought sheep with them! I'd love some lamb stew." One of the Trolls said, food being the main thing on their minds.

"Go get them, then." The leader ordered. The Troll dropped Bilbo back with the group and turned in Aster's direction. She may have gotten the attention off Bilbo for a while but now she was going to have Trolls coming after her. Before she could make a run for it, Gandalf made his appearance atop the large rock that had been blocking the rising sun from the Trolls.

"Let this be the end of you!" Gandalf shouted as he split the rock in two and let light flood over the area, turning the Trolls to stone. Bilbo struggled to stand up as Gandalf came down and started to release the Dwarves that had been tied up over the fire. As Bilbo finally stood up he was swiftly tackled back onto the pile of Dwarves.

"I thought I was done being dropped for today." Bilbo groaned as he was held in a tight embrace.

"I was so scared!" Aster confessed as she held her cousin close. Bilbo merely lay in his spot, he was unable to do much while he was still confined to a sack. After she had a moment to calm down, Aster took out her dagger and started to cut Bilbo and the Dwarves from their sacks. No Dwarf complained as she graced them all with a warm hug, it was far better to be hugged by a young woman than to be eaten. Not even a hug from Aster was enough to calm Thorin down, he stood from the side and watched as his nephews fussed over her. Gandalf soon approached.

"Your burglar almost got us all killed." Thorin growled angrily.

"He was also the only one who thought to stall for time." Gandalf replied, giving Thorin a look. Thorin found himself lost for words as he let Gandalf's point sink in. If Kili and Fili had gone to face the Trolls and they did not have the Hobbit, perhaps they would have been killed. Thorin growled and walked off, not about to admit that Bilbo had been useful.

"If there were Trolls down here, there must be a cave close by." Gandalf announced to the group as they all went in search. Bilbo and Aster walked together as they followed Kili and Fili. Aster looked over curiously as Bilbo chuckled to himself.

"What's funny? After what we went through-" Aster started.

"Sheep, you bleated like a sheep. You spent far too much time working on the farm." Bilbo said with amusement.

"Right, because 'worms in tubes' is so much more clever." Aster replied, seeing the humour in it despite still being shaken.

"It was good though, not sure if Gandalf would have got there in time without that little sheep cry. Who knows what would have happened to me without you..." Bilbo said seriously as he looked over to his cousin.

"It was you that saved us. I had no idea what to do, I was frozen with fear. It was only after you started stalling them that I knew how I could help." Aster replied as she took her cousin's hand.

"Maybe I'm not as useless as I look." Bilbo replied with a smile.

"You are plenty useful, Bilbo Baggins. Don't think you're useless because you can't work like a Dwarf or travel like one, you're a Hobbit so you're not meant to be like a Dwarf. You're clever and surprisingly good in a dangerous situation. Plus, you've my rock in all this. I'd be so lost without you." Aster said honestly and gave his hand a squeeze. Thorin, who had been walking nearby, heard Aster's words and wondered if the burglar was more useful than he appeared.

"Over here!" Shouted Nori as the group all made their way to the cave opening. Aster immediately covered her mouth. She had watched her father kill and clean animals for meat. She had helped clear away dead animals found rotting in far off corners of pattocks. But this smell, the smell of death, was so heavy and thick in the air that it made her sick. Sitting right in the opening was a pile of bones that looked like that of Men. Aster turned away, she could not handle it.

"We'll wait here." Bilbo said as he placed a hand on Aster's shoulder and guided her to fresher air. He had been covered in Troll snot not too long ago and so had no desire to delve into anymore filth.

The Dwarves went into the cave, not noticing the smell so much as they looked for anything of value. They soon found themselves a treasure and buried it to collect on the way back from their journey. Thorin returned from the cave with an impressive looking sword. Gandalf approached the two Hobbits, he had found a sword for himself but also came across weapons more suited for the Hobbits. For Bilbo, an elvish weapon that was quite beautiful. For Aster, what was likely a knife made by Men that was light weight and perfect for her size.

"Wisedom is not knowing when to take a life but rather when to spare a life." Gandalf said seriously as the Hobbits put away their weapons.

After returning to camp and eating what was left of the cold gruel, the group set off. They were without horses and so had to walk from now on. Aster walked beside Bilbo as Kili and Fili walked behind them and took turns pulling Aster's hair. Thorin had not had the time to finish it off and so the long ponytail had half a dozen small braids while the rest was left free. Aster found herself watching Thorin as he lead the way ahead of the group. Bilbo couldn't help but smile at her, she had decided to walk with him today but had spent a good part of the walk watching Thorin. Bilbo leaned over to Aster to avoid behind heard by the brothers.

"You like him." Bilbo whispered, making Aster jump.

"What? Who?" Aster asked, trying to appear oblivious.

"Thorin." Bilbo replied in a soft tone, thinking it was be a nightmare if Kili and Fili heard them. Aster was shy, it was probably hard enough having Bilbo talk to her about it. Aster went bright red and shook her head quickly.

"No, no, no, no. I don't. We're just friends." Aster denied far too much and far too quickly. Bilbo sighed and took her hand and made her stop as he signalled Kili and Fili to go ahead.

"We have important Hobbit business to discuss. It's a cultural thing." Bilbo announced to the brothers.

"Fine, make it quick then." The brothers complained as they went ahead to annoy their uncle. Once the Hobbits were finally, Bilbo looked at Aster seriously.

"It's ok to like someone. And you know you can talk to me about it, you don't have to be alone with your feelings." Bilbo said reassuringly. Aster was the only woman in their group, she did not have anyone to turn to for advice or to talk about these kinds of matters.

"It doesn't matter anyway, he's a Dwarf and a king. Even without those two things, he's... he's amazing really. I have no place liking a man like him..." Aster said, doubting her own worth. Bilbo squeezed his cousin's hand.

"You are amazing too, you know. You may not fight or lead people like him but you care and love and accept. Those are wonderful things." Bilbo said, trying to encourage his cousin to believe in herself.

"Ok, but that still doesn't change the fact that he is a king while I am a farmer's daughter. He is a Dwarf and I am a Hobbit. We come from very different worlds. It wouldn't be sensible to believe something could ever come of us and I am a Hobbit, Hobbits are always sensible." Aster said firmly.

"You may be a Hobbit but you are also a Took, us Tooks are not nearly as sensible as we should be." Bilbo argued with a smile. Aster sighed, knowing that Bilbo would not give up.

"I do like him... more than I've liked anyone really and that is scary." Aster confessed.

"That wasn't so hard to admit, now was it?" Bilbo asked with a smile, seeing he had made an improvement.

"I guess not. But he'll never notice me anyway, he's far too important..." Aster said, showing doubt once again. Bilbo sighed loudly, both Thorin and Aster were as stubborn as each other on the topic. He could not just come out and tell Aster that Thorin liked her as that would be breaking Thorin's trust, even if it would be easier. Kili and Fili looked back from their positions beside Thorin as they called out.

"Are you finished with your secret Hobbit business?" They shouted, making Thorin look back to them as well. Aster and Bilbo nodded their heads and the brothers were back with them once more. Thorin's curiousity got the better of him.

"Girl, come." He called and jerked his head to signal her over. Aster gave Bilbo and small secretive smile before running ahead to join Thorin.

"You know, you could try using my name and speaking nicely." Aster said as she joined Thorin ahead of the group.

"Did I offend you?" Thorin asked, not thinking in the manner he had called her.

"No, but you did kind of make it sound like I was a dog." Aster teased.

"My apologies, it was not my intention." Thorin replied, uncomfortable in apologising but not wanting to her to think him insensitive.

"It's fine, did you need me for something or were you just feeling lonely?" Aster asked with a smile.

"I was not lonely, merely wondering what was so important to discuss with the burglar that you had to send my nephews away." Thorin said, trying not to sound too nosey.

"That burglar has a name too, it's Bilbo. And it wasn't that important, just um, a woman's matter that he had to ask me about. I guess he decided it would be embarrassing for Kili and Fili to listen." Aster said slowly, trying not to sound suspicious. Thorin looked over and decided it would be best not to pry in such matters.

"I see Gandalf sound you a sword." He commented, changing subjects quickly.

"Yeah, too bad I don't know how to use it." Aster replied, looking down at the second blade on her hip. She favored her dagger more but the sword did have a way of making her feel powerful.

"I shall teach you if we have the time." Thorin offered, thinking it a good way to spend time with the girl.

"You've got to finish my hair too." Aster said, showing off her loose hair. Thorin reached out to run his fingers through the long mane, he quickly withdrew his hand when he realised his act of affection.

"If it is kept out of your face and out of the way then it is fine as it is." Thorin replied, placing his hands behind his back to stop himself from reaching out again. Aster smiled but kept the conversation going about other less important things than her hair. Bilbo watched from behind the group with Kili and Fili, wishing he could hear their conversation.

"He has no idea what to do with himself!" Kili said to Fili with a smile, not even thinking of the Hobbit's presence. Fili looked over to his brother and shot him a look that told him to shut up.

"Wait? You see it too?" Bilbo asked the brothers. Kili and Fili exchanged several looks to decide whether to trust the Hobbit with what they knew or at least what they thought they knew.

"Is it that obvious he likes her?" Kili asked slowly.

"Not that we know anything for sure, of course. It's just a theory." Fili added in, thinking their uncle would destroy them if he knew their thoughts. Bilbo also had things he did not want to admit, he had talked to both Aster and Thorin and knew for certain that they liked one another.

"It's bloody obvious that they like each other to everyone except themselves." Bilbo snapped.

"Agreed." Kili and Fili said together.

"But Aster is too shy and Thorin is too proud. Neither of them will make the first move for fear of rejection." Bilbo commented, searching his brain for something he could do.

"We just have to make the first move for them." Kili said with a playful smile.

"What kinds of things might a Hobbit do when attracting another?" Fili asked with a look of thought on his face.

"We don't really have anything formal in place. They will drink and dance together, enjoy one another's company. Hobbits like gift giving so will often give gifts to the one they intend to marry. A man might ask the woman's father permission to marry his daughter. It is pretty common for a woman to give the man she likes one of her handkerchiefs. A man might also give a woman flowers..." Bilbo said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"What is it with Hobbits and their handkerchiefs?" Kili asked, not finding any use for one.

"They come in handy, ok? What is it that Dwarves do when they like someone?" Bilbo asked, not wanting to fight over the value of a handkerchief.

"Uh, well the first thing a Dwarf usually does is to try to find out if the other Dwarf is female or not. Our women look and act just like our men typically. Once a man knows that the Dwarf he has interest in is actually female he usually goes about showing off his wealth, skill and strength. Crafts are important to Dwarves, so if a man is good at what he does then it will impress the woman. Showing his strength will prove that he could protect her and any future children they might have. And well, we just like wealth in general." Kili and Fili explained together. Bilbo sighed, their difference in race would prove a difficult task to overcome.

"Ok, so Aster's father isn't here for Thorin to get his blessing. Frankly, if old Todo was here he'd want to kill all of us for stealing his daughter away... There's no ale to share and no music for them dance . We have nothing to give as gifts either. There are no flowers around these parts. So the most we can hope out of Aster is that she gives up one of her handkerchiefs." Bilbo said to the brothers.

"We already know Aster is a girl too, so that is taken care of for us. Thorin can't show off his wealth until we get it back from the mountain. She has a dagger made by him which shows his skill. And we're going to assume that she believes all Dwarves are incredibly strong. Thorin has nothing to new to show off." Fili said as he casually stroked his beard.

"So somehow, we have to make Aster give Thorin her handkerchief, even though he won't know what it means." Kili replied in frustration. Bilbo sighed but he refused to give up. He would find something to do with Kili and Fili's help, it was just a matter of time.

**Author's note: Hey all, hope you liked this one. Now I'm just putting it out there that I have not been able to find much on the courtship of Hobbits or Dwarves so I'm just making it up as I go along. If any of you have some nice ideas for the courtship process of Dwarves or Hobbits, please let me know. As always, please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

Aster sat by the campfire and dried her hair with a smile on her face. After a day's walk the group had settled in by a small lake for the night. With the lake available for them and after quite a few days travel, they had all set off in groups to bathe. Aster had gone with Bilbo and Gandalf. Bilbo was family and Gandalf seemed like the most trustworthy to watch over the Hobbits without trying to look at the girl. Aster was a little embarrassed to bathe properly but they had managed to work a few ways around not looking. Mostly Aster just washed with her back to them and only turned when her chest was below the water. Aster wore her brown breeches and white shirt but kept the waistcoat and coat off for the moment. Her hair was taking a while to dry as it always did but she was just happy to feel clean. Back home she would still not consider herself clean but on the journey she was happy to have the dirt off and to feel refreshed.

Thorin dried himself off as he stood by the lake with Kili and Fili. They were the last group to wash for the night. His nephews were dressed and fooling around like children as they waited for their uncle. Thorin pulled on his trousers and looked down to his new sword that rested with his armor. Thorin looked to the sky to see that they still had some daylight left and that now was a good time for some practise.

"Kili, Fili. Stop your nonsense and send the girl to me. Tell her to bring her weapon." Thorin ordered. Kili and Fili stopped what they were doing and looked to their uncle before looking back to one another and smirking. Before Thorin could question the look, the boys called out a quick 'yes uncle!' and ran back to camp.

"Aster, Aster!" They called out, catching the girl's attention.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Aster asked as she looked to the boys.

"Thorin is mostly naked." Kili started, looking deadly serious.

"And he says he needs you, right now." Fili continued.

"He said to bring protection." Kili ended as the boys couldn't hold back their smiles any longer. Aster went bright red at the boy's suggestive message. Dori growled at the two younger Dwarves.

"Best you be shutting your mouths before your uncle hears about this!" Dori warned, not liking to see the younger Dwarves behaving so foolishly.

"Lass, I believe their little joke translates to Thorin wanting you to go have a lesson on how to use your blade." Balin said, calming the young Hobbit.

"Thank you." She replied and gave a smile as she quickly grabbed her belt and weapons before making her way back to the lake. When arriving, Aster stopped in her tracks and saw that the boys weren't joking when they said mostly naked. Thorin had opted to only wear his pants at this point, which exposed a great deal of him. Aster could not help but examine the man in full: defined muscles that glistened from still being partially wet, just the lightest amount of black hair covering his chest and forming a small trail down to his pants, large strong arms and finally his feet. Something about his feet seemed just as appealing as his muscles. His feet were hairless, at least by Hobbit standards.

Thorin looked over when he heard the softest sounds of Aster approaching. He found himself smiling like a cocky young Dwarf as he watched Aster look him over. Thorin's ego was stroked in a big way as she openly stared at him without showing any signs of stopping herself. It was when she stared at his feet that Thorin felt uncomfortable. He did not look like a Hobbit male and he never would, perhaps she was staring not because she found him attractive but rather because he was so different. Thorin was unsure if different was good or bad.

"My eyes are up here." He said after a moment of her openly examining his feet. Aster jumped as if she had forgotten about him actually being there despite her looking directly at him. She quickly looked up to him, cheeks a soft pink.

"Sorry..." Aster muttered quietly, feeling very embarrassed for staring so long.

"My feet bother you?" Thorin asked bluntly, appearing angry though really feeling more insecure. Aster smiled at his question.

"No, I like them. Back home with my family, I was used to seeing Men around, their women have such beautiful dainty hairless feet. I was always jealous of them..." Aster confessed, while large hairy feet were the norm for Hobbits they were not for other races. Thorin looked down to Aster's feet, they were not nearly as hairy as Bilbo's but they were not what would be considered feminine by other race's standards.

"Consider yourself lucky you're not a Dwarf women, the hair is on their face instead of their feet." Thorin said, feeling relieved that she was not bothered by his feet.

"I thought beards were something to be proud of for Dwarves?" Aster questioned.

"They are. But as races discover more about one another, Dwarf women become more self conscious of their beards much like you are of your feet." Thorin answered, truthfully admiring her hairless face.

"I suppose we should just learn to accept our bodies the way they are." Aster said as she leaned down to touch his feet, causing him to chuckle.

"What are you doing, girl?" He questioned.

"Don't think I'm weird, I just wanted to feel them." Aster said as she ran her hands over his feet a few times. Thorin reached down and gently took her by the chin and guided her back up. Aster giggled as his fingers glided over her cheek.

"Your hands are really rough." She laughed.

"My apologies." Thorin said as he quickly removed his hand from her face. Aster quickly caught his large hand in her two smaller ones.

"No it just tickles, that's all. Rough hands are a sign of hard work." Aster said with a smile as she held his hand for a moment. Thorin looked down to their hands together and tried to find something to say.

"I like your skin better, it's so soft..." Thorin said before mentally kicking himself for saying such a thing. Aster smiled up to him.

"I'm sure it feels like that to you, you're so rough on the outside that everything would appear soft..." Aster replied as she dared to touch his beard. Thorin stood up straighter and watched Aster intently. Hobbits did not grow beards and so he was sure she did not know what importance was held with touching another's beard.

"A man must grow a thick skin to survive this world." Thorin said slowly, leaning into Aster's small hand. Aster sighed and returned her hands to her sides.

"I suppose if I'm to be any use on this journey, I should grow a thick skin too?" Aster asked, knowing how weak she was. Thorin quickly regained his senses and looked to the girl.

"No, in a world as harsh as this you should hold onto your purity for as long as possible. It is a rare gift which I will protect. But for now, learning to handle your sword will do you some good. Let us begin." Thorin answered, knowing they were losing sunlight and had spent too long talking though he would never call it a waste of time.

Aster drew her sword and soon felt Thorin standing behind her, showing her the correct way to hold her weapon. His hands were placed on hers and then her shoulders, hips and legs as he taught her how to stand and how to position herself. It took a while for Aster to relax with Thorin so close to her, his chest was against her back and she could feel all of his movements but soon she began to learn. Aster moved back and forth with Thorin as he now used his own sword to teach Aster basic blocking techniques. Aster learned a little and felt more confident after her lesson with Thorin but would need more help when he had the time.

Thorin finished dressing and returned to the camp with Aster as the sun started to set, he ignored the strange looks from Kili, Fili and Bilbo as he went around to check on his men. Thorin felt the sudden friendship between the three was not completely normal. Little did he or Aster know, Bilbo had been sent to spy on their little lesson and reported back to the brothers not too long ago about the tender moment of beard stroking and comparison of skin. Bilbo had been told about how important it was that Aster touched Thorin's beard and that he welcomed it. Beards were a thing of great pride in Dwarven culture and so touching of another's beard was a sign of great trust. When a woman touched a man's beard it was often a sign of affection as well as trust. The idea of Aster touching Thorin's beard made Bilbo wonder if the potential couple even needed help. Perhaps they would come together in their own time.

"What are you guys doing?" Aster asked as she joined the brothers and Bilbo as she grabbed her waistcoat and coat.

"Just getting to know one another." Fili replied with a smile as he signalled to Bilbo and Kili. The two went over to get themselves some stew. Bilbo looked down at the bowl and sighed as he braced himself for what he considered to be a terrible idea. Kili walked beside him with his own bowl and waited for the perfect time. Thorin had just sat down on a log to watch his men when Bilbo walked past, carrying his bowl. Bilbo felt Kili's large boot catch on his foot as he stumbled and fell to his knees, letting his bowl fly out of his hands and splatter all over the great and mighty Thorin Oakenshield.

Thorin stood, face dripping as he growled in anger. Bilbo looked up to the angry king and was all but ready to blame Kili and Fili when Aster came running, just as Fili had predicted. Fili knew the girl would come, either to protect Bilbo from Thorin or to tend to Thorin himself.

"It was just an accident!" Aster said quickly as she placed herself between her cousin and the king. Thorin looked down to Bilbo but his anger was soon taken away as he felt himself pushed back down to his seat by Aster. Bilbo grabbed his bowl and quickly scrambled off with Kili as the three watched Aster remove a lilac handkerchief from her pocket and start wiping Thorin's face clean.

"Stumbling over his own feet." Thorin grumbled as soft little hands touched his face to examine it.

"Stumbling over Kili's boot actually." Aster replied and smiled at her job well done. Thorin gave a nod, not wanting to argue over who was to blame.

"Thank you." Thorin said seriously as he looked up to Aster, he had to admit it was nice to have someone take care of him.

"It was the least I could do." Aster replied as she looked over her now damp handkerchief.

"I'll take it to be cleaned." Thorin said as he took the small piece of fabric. Aster looked up to Thorin and smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it, I've got a few spare." Aster said politely, not wanting to cause Thorin anymore problems.

"Of course." Thorin replied, holding the handkerchief out to return to her. Aster looked down to it for a long moment before smiling shyly.

"Um, keep it. Like I said, I've got spares..." Aster said, quickly going off to get some dinner before she could change her mind. Thorin would not know he had just been given a favor but it was still enough to make Aster's heart race.

Kili, Fili and Bilbo watched together as Aster hurried over to the stew pot while Thorin was left looking at the little cloth. The two brothers looked at one another and then to their Hobbit companion.

"That didn't seem very romantic." Kili said bluntly, wanting an explaination.

"It wasn't. I think she panicked at the last second..." Bilbo said and watched as Aster glanced towards Thorin several times.

"Is it still a gift of affection if she kind of just ran off and left him with it?" Fili asked.

"Yes, look at her. She's trying to work out if he knows about handkerchiefs or not." Bilbo said with a smile.

"We did trick her into it, so it wouldn't have been that romantic anyway." Fili added in.

"Uncle's got no idea what to do with it. They're as clueless as each other." Kili said, smirking at their all knowing uncle who was trying to decide where he should keep the item.

"Ah ha! So you admit she likes him too. I win!" Fili said with a grin.

"No, I did not. I just mean she is clueless about uncle's feelings, that's all." Kili said quickly to cover himself.

"Win? Win what?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh nothing really, we just have a bet on. If Aster likes Thorin then Fili wins, if she doesn't then I win." Kili explained.

"You're betting on them?!" Bilbo shouted as he stood and crossed his arms.

"Just to make it fun, we mean no harm." The brothers argued, not seeing any problem with what they were doing.

"You two are terrible." Bilbo replied, sitting back down and giving a disapproving look.

"Want to get in on it?" Kili asked with a smile. Bilbo considered this for a moment, he did already know the truth and so could not lose.

"But I've already won, she gave him the handkerchief." Fili argued.

"After we tricked her, she was probably just being nice. Why would she want it back if it's covered in stew." Kili replied, still hoping to win. Bilbo elbowed the two Dwarves as he saw Aster approaching.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aster asked as she returned to the boys with her own dinner. They quickly fell silent and gave fake smiles.

"Just joking about how clumsy Bilbo is, you really saved his skin. Uncle would have destroyed him." Kili and Fili lied.

"But Kili was the one who tripped Bilbo in the first place." Aster corrected as she began to eat. Bilbo and Kili exchanged a look.

"You tripped me? How could you?!" Bilbo said in a fake shock. Aster noticed the delay in reaction, unsure what was going on. Their behaviour had been odd but she had yet to work out why.

"I thought it would be funny." Kili offered as an excuse before the group fell silent. Aster eyed them all carefully, determined to get to the bottom of whatever it was those three were up to. Soon, she would find out their plan.

**Author's note: Thanks everyone for the massive support! I hope you all enjoyed reading. Also, thanks so much for all the suggestions on courting. A special mention to Ren, Smile-Evily and Lucrima-tuja for the creative ideas. As always, please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin laid awake once more early in the morning as Aster slept beside him. That night he had felt her move her bedroll beside him and curl up to sleep. If this became a habit he would not complain. Thorin removed the now clean handkerchief from his pocket and examined it. He admired the delicate sewing: an elaborate design of flowers around the edges of the fabric and a small 'A' in one corner. Before he had a chance to ponder the meaning of the small cloth, he heard movement and so quickly hid it away while feigning sleep.

Kili and Fili gave Bilbo a gentle shake, it took him a moment to wake but he was soon alert. He had to be. The early morning before anyone else was awake to overhear them was the perfect time to plan. The three dared to move closer and look over a sleeping Aster and what they believed was a sleeping Thorin.

"Look at them, so hopeless." Kili said as he shook his head.

"Uncle could at least try to hold her or something." Fili commented. Thorin kept his breathing slow and steady, wanting to hear what was going on but quickly growing angry.

"Well, he got her handkerchief so it's a start." Bilbo added in, Thorin did all he could to not react. The burglar was in on whatever this was too.

"Yeah but he doesn't know that it's significant. For uncle that thing is just a sweat rag rather than a sign of affection." Kili said as he crossed his arms.

"And we had to set up a massive spill to get her to give it to him." Fili added. At this Thorin's chest rose in anger, they had set up the spill.

"Shh, it looks like he's waking." Kili said, hushing the group as they watched Thorin carefully. Thorin acted quickly and rolled on his side before slowing his breathing once more. After a silent moment the trio relaxed.

"Even if we had to trick her, she still gave it to him. He offered it back to her and she said no. It counts as her acting on her own." Bilbo said with a smile.

"But it's not enough, is it? A little trinket like that is not going to get them together. Uncle just needs to tear her clothes off and-" Kili started with enthusiasm.

"Tear her clothes off?! No, that is not happening!" Bilbo said quickly, Aster was a good girl and would be treated like one.

"What my idiot brother is trying to say is that one favor isn't enough for them to admit whatever feelings they have. Thorin likes Aster, it's blatantly obvious to everyone in this group except Aster." Fili explained.

"Yeah, he only wore pants to train her. Showing off his muscles in hopes of attracting her." Kili said with a smirk.

"It worked, she could barely focus on anything else." Bilbo admitted, he had been watching the two afterall. Thorin gained a confidence boost at Bilbo's words but still felt angry that his own nephews were plotting over his love life.

"So she likes him too." Fili said, nudging his brother.

"Maybe not. I mean look at Bilbo, Hobbit men aren't all that appealing. Small, weak little things. Aster may be like that with all us well built Dwarf men." Kili argued.

"Even if Aster thinks Dwarf men are better looking, there is no denying that she likes Thorin best. She follows him around every chance she gets. She gave him her handkerchief, even if it was partially assisted by us. And she told..." Bilbo explained and stopped himself when he realised he was about to confess something he shouldn't.

"She told what?" The brothers asked, not missing Bilbo's attempt to hide something. Bilbo sighed and looked between the two brothers.

"It's not my place to say, so if you use this to embarrass her then I will hold it against you. Aster told me that she liked him." Bilbo said, already feeling guilt at telling Aster's secret. Thorin tensed where he lay, needing to know more.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Kili said quickly.

"This means I win the bet, brother." Fili added with a smirk. Kili sighed and dug out a small coin purse.

"I didn't say anything because Aster told me in confidence, she was uncomfortable just telling me." Bilbo said as he looked down to his sleeping cousin.

"But this makes it so easy, we just tell uncle what she said." Kili said, not seeing the problem.

"No, no! Are you kidding? If he knew then it would mortify her! Aster is extremely shy about this. She's probably only able to talk to him because he doesn't know. Honestly, if left on their own I don't think Aster would ever tell him." Bilbo said with a frown.

"Why not? She ran off with you to go on this journey, how can telling Thorin that she likes him be so hard?" Fili asked.

"She lacks confidence in herself, I think. She seems to think he is too different from her and far too important." Bilbo said seriously, giving Thorin something to think about.

"Uncle wouldn't care about any of that." Kili argued.

"Look just don't say anything or-" Bilbo started to warn but froze as Aster moved and opened her eyes. Aster looked up to see Kili, Fili and Bilbo all standing over her.

"What are you doing?" Aster asked and yawned softly as she tried to force herself awake.

"Coming to wake you." Bilbo said quickly as a cover.

"Still dark, go back to bed." Aster said as she pushed her face into her blanket.

"Aster, you are looking lovely this morning." Fili said and nudged his brother.

"Yes, but then you're always beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have you." Kili said as the brothers decided if Aster lacked confidence then they would find a way to give it to her. Aster looked up to the boys, it was far too early for them to be carrying on.

"Oh, bugger off." She snapped before closing her eyes again. Kili and Fili exchanged looks.

"Well, we've been told. Come on Bilbo, let's go stoke the fire. This lovely lady needs her rest." The brothers said together as they grabbed Bilbo and escaped before Aster could wake enough to question why they were really there.

Aster pushed a few loose strands of hair back and opened her eyes slowly. She assumed the boys had been planning another joke to wake her up with and was happy she caught them. With a soft sigh she pushed herself up before flopping back onto her bedroll.

"Nope, I'm staying in bed today." Aster said to herself and froze as she felt Thorin move beside her and look down to her.

"Then who would I walk with?" He asked and looked down to Aster with new hope. It was hard not to immediately kiss her now that he knew the truth. She liked him but was too embarrassed to do anything about it. Thorin found it was easier to admit his own feelings to himself now that he knew he had a chance. He wanted to hold her and tell her she had all the qualities needed to make him happy, that he was not too different or important to be with her. But to suddenly change his behaviour might alarm her and he wanted things between them to happen naturally. Thorin decided that he would not rush her, he would not put her on the spot or come on too strong but he would start trying to show her how important she was.

"I didn't know you were awake... good morning." Aster said quietly with a smile and turned away to wipe her eyes and fix her hair. Thorin wondered how he had not noticed these little things sooner. Thorin placed a strong hand on her shoulder and pulled her back to face him.

"Good morning." He replied and carefully wiped the remaining sleep from her eyes. He was a Dwarf, Dwarves were not so petty as to judge someone from looking natural.

"I should go start with this morning's tasks." Aster said after a moment as she sat up, feeling embarrassed.

"We must finish your hair first." Thorin said quickly, not wanting her to run off again as she had the night before after giving him her handkerchief. Aster stopped where she was and looked back to the great king, something about his eyes were pleading. She could not say no to him.

"Well, it would be easier to manage..." Aster admitted as she turned her back to him and allowed him to get to work.

Soon most of the group was awake and getting ready for the day as Thorin took his time with Aster's hair. Once it was done he would have no excuse to touch it again for some time. Kili and Fili made their way over with breakfast for the two but mostly for the sake of their latest plan.

"That's looking really good." Fili said casually as he sat the two bowls down, Aster taking hers with a quick 'thanks'.

"Yeah, Aster the Dwarf style suits you." Kili said with a playful wink.

"Oh, thanks." Aster replied, not quite understanding them suddnely being nice.

"But then, I bet you could be covered in mud and still look pretty." Fili added on. Thorin looked to his nephews and growled darkly, they both knew his feelings for Aster and they still dared to behave like that with her. Kili and Fili were merely trying to give Aster a confidence boost but Thorin only saw their actions as selfish flirting. The boys ignored their uncle, unsure why he was getting aggressive. Kili and Fili sat themselves down by Aster.

"We've been missing you these past two nights." They said together.

"You should come back and snuggle with us sometime, having a beautiful woman beside us is a real treat." Kili said, smirking as Aster's cheeks went red. Aster was about to reply but instead let out a soft 'ow!' when she felt her hair pulled.

"Leave the girl to her breakfast." Thorin ordered his nephews in a tone that stopped them from arguing why. Aster looked back to Thorin, having not seen this side to him before.

"It's ok, they were just messing around like always." Aster said softly, causing Thorin to snap out of his possessive anger. He looked to the girl and realised he was holding her far too tightly by the hair, releasing his grip and lowered his head.

"My apologies. I can not handle my nephews going against me." Thorin tried to explain but only received a confused stare.

"How did they go against you? All they did was pay me a few meaningless compliments." Aster replied, not understanding what was going on between any of those closest to her today.

"It is complicated, Dwarven culture." Thorin tried to cover, not wanting to explain that his nephews had directly insulted him by flirting with his woman. It was then that Thorin wondered if their flirting was another part of their plan. They had given Aster a reason to give her handkerchief. This might have been a move to make Thorin act as well. Thorin growled, it may be a trick but he would make it perfectly clear that it would not be allowed. Thorin swiftly finished up Aster's hair, leaving something with it to show others to whom Aster really belonged.

Aster walked through the camp as she looked for any jobs needing to be done, she couldn't help but feel as if something was off. The Dwarves all gave her looks and smiled, the more grumpy Dwarves even thanked her for whatever help she gave. Aster walked over to the two brothers and her cousin.

"Everyone is being weird." Aster said, hoping they would tell her whatever was wrong. Perhaps she had something on her face and everyone was making a joke. Bilbo shook his head, not knowing anything. Kili and Fili were the ones to spot it, the small piece of silver hanging from one of Aster's braids.

"It's your hair. It's very well done. You know how Dwarves are about braids." Kili and Fili said quickly with a smile. Aster thought about it and realised the strange treatment did start after Thorin had finished her hair.

"Dwarves really are funny about hair, aren't they?" She commented but accepted their explaination.

"Go pack your bag, we're almost ready to go." Bilbo said, wanting time alone with the brothers to find out whatever it was they knew. Kili smirked and looked to Fili, wondering what sparked such a bold move from Thorin.

"Well?" Bilbo asked after a moment, he truly believed that Kili and Fili could communication with their eyes only but this left him out.

"Didn't you see her hair? The small silver bead?" Kili said, grinning widely.

"Yeah, so? Most of you have those things." Bilbo replied.

"But that was one of Thorin's. Each man's beads have unique markings and the markings are usually kept in the family. To give one to someone else is highly important. Uncle must have put it in her hair to mark her as his woman." Fili explained.

"Ok, why didn't you tell me this when we were planning how to get them closer?" Bilbo questioned.

"Because something like this is a much more important move. She is practically betrothed to him!" Kili said with glee.

"Betrothed? So that one little bead is enough to say Aster belongs to him? She doesn't even know! He had no right to do that!" Bilbo snapped, thinking things had been taken too far. The brothers placed their hands on Bilbo's shoulders, knowing he had to calm down or Thorin would hear.

"Look, it's not like he's gone and married her without her knowing. All she'd have to do is take it out of her hair. And if she actually knew what the bead meant, do you really think she'd remove it?" Fili and Kili explained together. Bilbo sighed and knew she wouldn't.

"But the other Dwarves can see it." Bilbo continued to argue.

"Oh no, everyone is treating her nicely. Whatever will she do?!" Kili said sarcastically.

"Oh alright, but she shouldn't be left in the dark for too long." Bilbo said as he calmed himself.

"They'll be together properly soon enough." Fili said with a smile.

Soon the group were off for their day's journey. Aster walked along beside Thorin as the other Dwarves gave them some space. Bilbo made it his business to walk with them and supervise the king. Thorin made it his business to let Bilbo know he wasn't wanted so closeby. It was when the group stopped for lunch that things turned sour. A loud howl sounded through the area, causing Bilbo to freeze.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, tensing up.

"Wolf probably." Fili shrugged. Thorin stopped to listen carefully for anymore noise.

"Might be a Warg, big Orc pack out there waiting for us." Kili joked, seeing poor Bilbo freeze up.

"Quiet, do you think Orcs to be a joke?" Thorin snapped at his nephew.

"Sorry uncle." Kili replied quickly. The group was silent for a moment until they heard a horn being sounded. Thorin and several others knew this sound all too well, there were Orcs and they had just signalled the hunt.

"Run!" Gandalf ordered the group as they all headed towards the edge of the forest. Aster had no time to think as she was swept up and thrown over Thorin's shoulder. Aster clung tightly to Thorin's coat as he ran with her, she looked back as best she could but was unable to get a clear sight.

"Bilbo! Where's Bilbo!" Aster called in fear, feeling tears run down her face.

"We got him, lass. Calm yerself!" Bofur called as he ran with a strong hold on Bilbo's arm. Aster closed her eyes tight and tried to clear her mind. The chaotic sounds of shouting, footsteps and howls rang through her ears and made her feel as if she was drowning in the noise. What was closer to fifteen minutes of running felt like an eternity.

They were closing in, the Orcs would be on them soon and Thorin was running out of ideas. He had to keep them back, had to keep his group safe. Gandalf called from behind a large boulder and signalled the group over.

"Come, there is a secret path!" Gandalf called to the Dwarves.

"Where does it lead?" Thorin called as he placed Aster down to draw his weapons.

"Rivendell." Gandalf said seriously.

"I can't go there!" Thorin shouted angrily.

"You must or we will die." Gandalf said, hating the Dwarf's stubborness. Thorin looked down to Aster, she was shaken and afraid. Swallowing his pride, Thorin called the order to his men as one by one dove down between the boulders. The group waited down behind the boulder as Kili was the last to jump down. They heard the horses, Elven hunters and heard the fight. The few Orcs that had not given up on them had been killed. Thorin looked to Gandalf, there was nothing left but to walk the path to Rivendell.

**Author's note: Finally, they are going to Rivendell! What did you think of Thorin leaving his 'mark' on Aster? I figured the beads (whatever you would call them) seem important for Dwarves so sharing of beads would be something special. As always, thanks for the support and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Aster stared in awe as the group walked out of the secret path leading to Rivendell. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. The beauty before her was too much for words. There were buildings in the distance at the end of the long path that would take them past lush green scenery. The area was a harmonious balance between nature and architecture. Gandalf lead the uneasy Dwarves as they stumbled along a stone path. Aster walked between Bilbo and Thorin, she kept her eyes open to not miss a single detail. Even the stones beneath their feet looked to be carefully decorated. Aster could not begin to imagine the time and effort placed into the area.

Thorin looked around as the group approached the opening of the city. He did not look with eyes of admiration but rather with the eyes of a warrior. They were entering Elf land and this made Thorin more uncomfortable than anyone would know. Looking over to Aster, he could see her enjoying the Elve's handiwork. It made him sick. In an act of jealousy, Thorin took hold of Aster's wrist.

Aster looked over as Thorin took her wrist, thinking this was him showing he needed support. She remembered his words, that as a king he did not have the luxury of showing his emotions. With her free hand, Aster touched Thorin's arm to show him that she was there. The small act was enough to break whatever emotion was going through Thorin's body, causing him to release her from his grip. Aster smiled and instead replaced her wrist with her hand for Thorin to hold.

Thorin looked down to the small hand now in his, he was not expecting it. He believed Aster would be offended by him grabbing her but instead reacted in a much more positive way. Thorin closed his hand over hers and continued on, taking comfort in the contact.

The comfort Thorin felt was soon taken away from him as the group was surrounded by Elves on horseback. The Dwarves backed up into a small circle as they drew their weapons, Bilbo and Aster were pushed to the middle of the group for protection. Gandalf tried to calm the Dwarves, this was just a matter of safety.

"What brings you here?" Asked one of the Elves as he stepped towards Gandalf.

"We seek a meeting with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said, more comfortable with the Elves. Aster watched carefully, she had never seen Elves before.

"He is currently out." The Elf replied though was quickly silenced as horns rang to signal Elrond's return. A group rode up quickly, one dismounted and approached Gandalf as an old friend. Aster could only assume this man was Elrond. Soon the man addressed the group in his native tongue, which did very little to settle the Dwarves.

"What did he say? Did he offer us insult?" Gloin asked.

"No, he offered you food." Gandalf explained with a smile. A small group meeting later, everyone sat at a long table and passed around different foods.

Thorin was still tense. Elrond was not like Thranduil and had offered his respects towards Thorin's father but he was still an Elf and currently sitting beside him at the table. The rest of the Dwarves had all settled into the meal quite nicely, although they did not enjoy the lack of meat served. Aster and Bilbo ate as much as the Dwarves, anything was good after days of stew and gruel.

"While she is not of your race, I can understand why you chose her. She is quite lovely." Elrond spoke quietly to Thorin as a friendly gesture. Thorin looked at the Elf with surprise.

"What leads you to believe I chose her?" Thorin questioned.

"I have studied all races. The bead in her hair is one of yours, is it not?" Elrond asked. Thorin grunted in reply, not wanting the topic brought up too much at the table incase Aster overheard.

"Your knowledge is why we came, my friend." Gandalf brought up as he overheard the two men's discussion.

"What knowledge of mine do you need?" Elrond asked, always prepared to help those close to him.

"Do you still read Dwarf runes?" Gandalf questioned, looking over to Thorin.

Thorin soon paced the lavish guest room he had been assigned. He found himself grumbling still over Gandalf's decision to have Elrond read his map. It was soon discovered that moon letters were hidden in the map. To their luck, the moon would be in it's correct phase for them to read the map tomorrow night. But for Thorin that meant another day in the company of Elves. Thorin looked down with disgust at the pile of clothing he had been given. Elrond had kindly offered to have all of their clothing cleaned and mended where necessary. The idea of him, Thorin Oakenshield, wearing Elf clothing was laughable.

Aster walked down a long hallway with a female Elf who's name she had forgotten. She had been split from the group earlier as the men were taken to smoke while she was taken to join a group of women who sang and discussed various subjects. Afterwards they had picked out some clean clothing for her, which she assumed was originally meant for a child as most Elves would not keep Hobbit sized clothing on hand. While Aster found the Elves fascinating, she already found herself missing the company of her Dwarves.

"You're quite a pretty little thing, small like a Dwarf but also delicate. Elves enjoy delicate creatures." The woman said sweetly.

"You have all been very kind, thank you." Aster said politely, she knew little about Elves but believed them to be more refined than most races.

"This is your room. You will see your company in the morning." The woman said as she pushed open the door and ushered Aster in. Aster tilted her head as she saw Thorin standing in the room.

"I think you made a mistake, this room is taken..." Aster said quickly but turned to find the door closed and the Elf gone.

"Have they treated you well?" Thorin questioned, already knowing why Aster had been placed with him. Elrond believed they were a couple. Aster turned back to Thorin and moved closer.

"More than well, they spent half the night complimenting my gentle way and fine features." Aster replied and shifted on her spot shyly as she looked around the room. Roaring fire, large bed, simple yet impressive decorations.

"Good." Thorin muttered, relaxing just a little before wondering how he would explain their situation.

"I don't understand how they could think I look nice, I haven't seen soap since leaving the Shire..." Aster muttered as she ran a hand over her face. She could feel dirt, even if it could not be seen.

"There is a bath prepared." Thorin said as he tilted his head to open doors leading to the bathroom. Aster's face lit up as she moved quickly to the open doors and looked over the hot soapy water with joy.

"Oh that's just what I need..." Aster said with a smile before questions popped into her head and she turned back to Thorin.

"Aster... we must discuss the arrangements." Thorin said seriously as he took a few steps towards the girl.

"You want me to leave? I can go look for Bilbo and share his room..." Aster said, assuming she was not wanted in the room. Thorin placed two large hands on her shoulders, it was the opposite of what he wanted.

"You have been placed in this room, my room, because it is believed that you are mine." Thorin said, fearing what would come. He knew of Aster's feelings but he had claimed her without consent and he knew it was wrong.

"Why would they think I am yours?" Aster asked quietly, suddenly feeling shy. Thorin moved one hand down her arm and behind her back before holding up one of her braids to show the silver bead.

"I saw that before, isn't that just a Dwarven thing to decorate hair?" Aster asked, not seeing the connection. Thorin removed his free hand and removed the handkerchief from his pocket.

"Much like this is just a Hobbit thing to wipe one's nose." He said as he held the cloth up. Aster caught his meaning and went bright red, he had caught her. He knew she had given him a token of affection.

"I... I uh... when I gave you that... I mean... I didn't..." Aster found herself rambling and making no sense. She had no excuse to give. Aster felt her face burn in embarrassment as she looked at her feet. Thorin's serious look changed to one of amusement at Aster's reaction. She hadn't worked it out yet, that he had done the same to her.

"For a woman to wear a man's bead in her hair, it's far more serious than a simple trinket like this. Another Dwarf will see this bead as a sign of my intentions, he will not dare to look at you the wrong way. Elrond understood Dwarven culture enough to know it's meaning as well and so placed you here with me." Thorin explained, hoping not to overwhelm her. Aster was already too embarrassed and uncomfortable for his liking. Thorin wanted this to go more smoothly, he had wanted their feelings to come out more naturally but this journey had thrown many surprises at them and they had survived. Aster slowly looked up, her face still deep red but she looked like she understood.

"So you put that in my hair... to make your intentions known to others?" Aster questioned carefully, he had explained it clearly enough but she had to confirm it. She had to know that what she thought he was saying was correct. Her stomach was twisted and something about this situation made her more nervous than Trolls or Orcs. Thorin was close, he had been close to her before but suddenly it meant a lot more.

"Yes." Thorin said simply, not daring to move away. He had the idea stuck in his head that if he gave too much space she would run from him.

"And... what are your intentions, exactly?" Aster questioned again. Thorin looked to Aster with purpose, if she needed reassurance so badly than he would give it to her.

Aster waited for an answer that was never spoken, instead she was pulled with strong hands into the Dwarven king and felt lips collide with hers. It was all so much in such a small amount of time, the embrace overwhelmed Aster. Her mind went foggy, the many questions she had wanted to ask were gone as Aster felt the message loud and clear. Thorin would not be questioned anymore, his feelings would not be doubted. There was now an unspoken understanding between the two. Aster wanted Thorin, Thorin wanted Aster. With everything clear in Aster's mind, she felt Thorin's lips leave hers. Without thinking, she bit her bottom lip immediately after. Thorin smiled down to the girl.

"Go, take your bath." Thorin said as he let her hair go and tucked away his handkerchief. Aster looked confused for a moment.

"You think I'm dirty." Aster stated, the only conclusion she could come up with when his first words after a first kiss was an order to wash. Thorin found himself laughing.

"Woman, you could be covered in dirt, sweat and blood and I would not hesitate to repeat my actions." He said with amusement though meaning every word.

"Oh." Aster said and found herself blushing.

"The water is getting cold." Thorin explained as he returned to the bed to wait. Aster smiled and hurried off to bathe, needing a moment to think about everything that had taken place that night.


	13. Chapter 13

The water was warm to the touch but could not compare to the heat of her cheeks just a few short moments ago. The soap was smooth against her skip but could not make her forget the feel of rough hands on her. Aster sighed and allowed herself to slip under the water once more. Everything felt far too good. It was enough to make her worry about what fate had planned for her next. Despite this little fear, Aster was determined to enjoy what she had while she had it. But before she could do anything, she would enjoy her bath and make full use of the bathroom.

Aster covered herself from head to toe in soap as she wondered if the Elves might spare a few cakes of it for the journey. Her thoughts soon returned to Thorin as she started questioning so many silly things. Would he like that she was clean or being a Dwarf, did he prefer the smell of dirt and sweat on her? Would he be angry if she wore Elvish clothing? Aster felt through her hair and found the small silver bead. She examined the markings on it and smiled, this tiny little thing showed that she was Thorin's. Her eyebrows wrinkled in thought, the bead showed that she was Thorin's what? His property, his woman or simply his romantic interest? Thorin did say that it was important. Aster sighed as she realised she was overthinking it. Thorin would never treat her like a piece of property and so whatever the bead meant to Dwarves she would be happy with. A small thought then sparked in Aster's mind, if wearing the same bead as Thorin meant that she belonged to him then logically that signalled that Thorin belonged to her. The idea of Thorin being hers made her blush but it made sense to her. If they were in an equal relationship then he was as much hers and she was his.

Aster stepped out of the water and dried herself off on what she believed to be the softest cloth she had ever felt. Her braids remained perfect, as expected from Thorin's handiwork. Aster did think that while they were in Rivendell she would ask him to do them again, it would take up some time and keep him occupied. Aster slipped into the nightgown and frowned. Not only did the nightgown look more beautiful then her best dress back home, it did not fit properly. The nightgown had been made to fit an Elf child, it was the right size in general but it was not designed for an adult woman's curves and Aster had curves. What would have flowed quite nicely on an Elf child was tight fitting on Aster's thighs, hips, stomach and breasts. Aster sighed but knew all she could do was to make do. Aster sat her own clothes in a neat pile to the side, she had been told someone would collect them in the morning for washing and mending. With one last look at herself in the mirror, Aster stepped out into the large bedroom.

Thorin was laying on the bed as she entered the room, he looked so peaceful and content. He was much more patient then the other Dwarves and seemed to have finally relaxed in the Elfish city. Aster walked over quietly and took a moment to look at Thorin. His breathing was slow and steady. He had fallen asleep. Aster smiled down to the king, he must have been exhausted. Thorin was always so strong and kept watch more than others, Aster believed he stayed awake purely by willpower. Aster climbed onto the large bed slowly and sat down next to him. She wondered what to do, let him rest or wake him. Aster thought for a moment but decided he would likely get a much better rest after washing and changing out of his armor. The next question was how to wake him. The last time she woke him it was by touching his face but things between them had changed since them. Aster bit her lip for a moment to gather courage as she leaned down carefully, pushed his loose hair back out of his face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Thorin eyes popped open in surprise but he did not react as he took in the situation. He was in an Elvish room and someone who smelt much like an Elf was against him, kissing him. It was then that Thorin became aware of what was happening and remembered Aster had gone to bathe, where she likely used the soap that had been made be Elves and so carried an Elvish scent. Aster was kissing him and that was all he needed to know. He quickly pulled her closer to him and returned the kiss. Aster slowly broke the kiss and smiled down to him shyly.

"You fell asleep... I thought I should wake you." She said, as if she needed an excuse to kiss him. Thorin smiled and grabbed her, pushed her down beside him as he moved over her to plant a more forceful kiss. As he pulled back he saw that he had left her red and breathless.

"I merely wanted to." Thorin replied. Aster smiled and reached up slowly to push Thorin's loose hair back, her fingers trailing through his beard before returning back to her sides.

"You should wash before the water's cold, you'll feel better." Aster said after a moment, remembering that he was tired. Thorin sighed but agreed as he moved off the bed. Aster's eyes followed the Dwarf's movements until he entered the bathroom, leaving the door open. Aster stared at the open door, was he trying to send some message by leaving it open or just too tired to think to close it? Aster pushed her face into the pillow beneath her and groaned, she was overthinking again.

Thorin removed his armor and clothing before relaxing into the lukewarm water. He did not mind that it was not hot, preferring Aster to enjoy the bath first. A small voice inside his mind pointing out that he should have been bold enough to suggest they share the water while it was hot. Thorin quickly pushed that thought away, Aster was timid enough as it was. While he could not deny a yearning for a more physical relationship, he would wait until he believed Aster was ready. It would also be difficult to have any time alone with her during the journey with a dozen Dwarves, a wizard and Aster's cousin with them. Thorin groaned aloud, thinking of the other Hobbit and his nephews. They would make it their business to watch the couple. Thorin pushed a wet hand through his hair and sighed, tonight was likely the only night he could enjoy having Aster to himself. Soft footsteps on the marble floor caught his attention as he looked over to find Aster carefully looking in.

"Are you ok? I heard noises." Aster asked, looking at his face and not daring to look anywhere else despite his exposed upper body. Thorin found himself smirking at the girl's innocence. True, in this instance he was groaning from frustration but had he been groaning for another reason she would not have known. Thorin wondered how much Aster actually knew about men.

"I am fine, I was simply... relaxing." Thorin answered in an almost suggestive way, he wanted to test her knowledge. Aster looked at him for a moment before going red, it was clear that she understood what he was saying.

"Oh, oh! I'm sorry. I'll uh, leave you be." Aster replied quickly as she looked to her feet. Thorin laughed at her reaction.

"I assure you, what you are thinking is incorrect." Thorin said, hoping to ease her embarrassment.

"But you said..." Aster started but trailed off, her really did just say relaxing. Perhaps it was her who was inappropriate.

"I merely wanted to see what you knew of men." Thorin explained, taking a moment to look Aster over. He hated Elvish clothing but the nightgown she had on was tight in all the right places. Thorin had to once again remind himself that although they were in a relationship he had to take things slow. Knowing that he had Aster only made his attraction to her grow, it meant he could hold her and kiss her which lead to him wanting more than to hold her and kiss her. Thorin was older, he knew the ways of the world and wanted more than he expected Aster to want. She was still so young and he did not want to do anything that would hurt her.

"Why exactly did you want to know?" Aster asked as she dared to look back over to the Dwarf. His muscles should be considered dangerous, it had been bad enough when he gave her a sword fighting lesson but now she knew he was naked so that made it much worse. She could not help but want to admire his body. Thorin smiled as he caught her eyes on him, purposely tensing his muscles to show off.

"I would like to know what you're comfortable with. Knowing how much you understand would be of use in judging this." Thorin answered honestly. Aster was a girl he would need to take his time with but if she knew little about the world of adults then he would need to be especially careful. Thorin never wanted Aster to fear him or his actions.

"I know, well, what needs to be known. I'll admit I'm inexperienced, that should be obvious. But I trust you and I think that is what matters." Aster said carefully as she looked into Thorin's steel blue eyes, he always had the most intense gaze.

"Come." Thorin said and signalled Aster over to the tub. Aster looked surprised but did as he asked.

"Yes?" Aster asked quietly, already feeling shy at being so close to him under these conditions. Thorin knew she was shy and that was something that had to change, at least with him. Reaching up, he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. It was not a passionate kiss, it was merely a kiss to let Aster know that he was there. Thorin held her in place for a moment before removed his hand and holding up the soap.

"My hair." Thorin said with a small smile. Aster looked at him for a moment, wondering if he was serious but was soon washing the man's hair. Aster smiled as she ran her fingers through his wet hair, she enjoyed this. A small intimate act to help her feel more comfortable with him.

"What will happen tomorrow?" Aster asked quietly as she massaged Thorin's scalp.

"Hmm?" He replied lazily, relaxing and enjoying being taken care of.

"Tomorrow. Are there rules in Dwarven culture about relationships? Is it considered rude to kiss in public? Are there certain things I should or shouldn't do?" Aster questioned, knowing she was overthinking once again.

"You should know Dwarven men are very protective and possessive with their women. The other Dwarves will be protective of you too, in respect to me. Most will be careful not to touch you either, though I doubt my nephews will be as respectful as others. Kissing in public is acceptable to us though I would be cautious to not do so in front of Elves." Thorin answered, speaking the word 'Elves' like it was poison on his tongue.

"Ok, Hobbits I suppose are quite laid back with relationships. We like our partner to be well fed and comfortable. Bilbo might watch us a lot, because my father isn't here to give his judgement." Aster replied, thinking of her family and what they might think of Thorin.

"Your father, is his judgement important?" Thorin questioned, shifting in the cold water and reaching for a towel to get out.

"Hobbits like to be respectful of their parents. Having my parent's blessing would be nice but it would also not stop me from living my own life." Aster explained, blushing deeply and quickly turning to look to the side as Thorin get out of the water and began to dry himself. He carefully watched Aster, wondering if her eyes would trail over to him.

"Would your parents bless us? I know Hobbits do not approve of Dwarves..." Thorin said as he took his time, giving Aster a chance to look if she wanted.

"Dad would like you, Dwarf or not. He'd probably praise your strength, make you feel really proud of yourself and then send you out into the fields to do his work. Mum would judge you by how happy you make me. But she would also be concerned." Aster explained as she risked a glance over just for a moment and quickly looking away to hide the blush. Thorin smiled and dressed himself in the poorly fitted nightshirt, it looked far too much like a woman's nightgown for his liking.

"And what would concern her? My race?" Thorin asked as he moved behind Aster and pulled her to his chest. Aster smiled up to him, she would have never guessed he was so affectionate.

"In a way. For mum, family is everything. Her main concern would be um... if we could have children or not. Not that I'm assuming we would even think about that! I mean, we only just-" Aster started but was cut off.

"I understand. That will be something to face when we come to it. For now, rest." Thorin soothed as he lead them to the large bed.

Soon Aster laid against Thorin under the covers. The bed was so comfortable compared to sleeping on the ground, Aster knew she would sleep well. It was Thorin's tight hold on her that was keeping her awake. He had fallen asleep very quickly but had made the move to spoon her before doing so. Now Aster stared out into the darkness, she could not empty her mind for sleep and instead was constantly distracted by the sound of Thorin breathing and he feel of his body against hers. During the other nights, the sounds of the wild stopped her from hearing him and the separate bedrolls stopped her from feeling him. Now there was silence and nothing between them. It was not that she did not like having him so close, it was just that this was a new experience for Aster and that made her nervous. Thorin was warm and protective, that made her feel safe. But Thorin was also affectionate and currently only wearing a single layer which meant that Aster could feel his muscles and every other part of him and that made her giddy. Aster squeezed her eyes shut and tried to fall asleep. It would be a long night.

**Author's note: First off, thanks everyone for the support. I am loving the amount of reviews you guys have been giving, it really makes my day. I do hope I haven't made Thorin come on too strong for your liking, I have it in my head that he is a quiet but passionate man. We can't really be sure how a Dwarf or a Hobbit would approach something like sex, I am only assuming that a Dwarf would consider it a natrual need and be more relaxed about it while a Hobbit would be more timid and careful on the subject of it. I can also only assume how much experience Thorin has had before meeting Aster. I also believe marriage would not be as strong of a belief (mostly because they are in the middle of no where and can't really get married even if they wanted) and that love and companionship would be more important. I would really love some opinions on this, if you think I'm on the right track or not.**


	14. Chapter 14

Aster opened her eyes slowly, it was dark. Sleepily, she wondered why she had woken up in the middle of the night. As she looked around she saw the shadowy figure sitting in the bed, it was Thorin and he was awake. Sitting up slowly, she placed her small hands on his shoulders and caught him by surprise.

"Are you alright?" Aster asked in a whisper, Thorin looked back to her in the dark.

"Did I wake you? I'm not comfortable in this place. Feel like I'm suffocating." Thorin muttered, his voice rough from having just woken. Aster rubbed his shoulders gently and then noticed his nightshirt.

"It might not just be this place that's suffocating you. This shirt is too tight, it must feel like trying to sleep in a corset." Aster said as she tugged at the fabric. Of course a nightshirt designed for a slender Elf would be tight on a broad chested Dward. Thorin pulled at the shirt but could not get it off, he growled softly but looked as Aster got out of the bed and moved around in the darkness before returning with her dagger.

"I'm sure Elrond won't mind..." Aster tried to convinced herself as she carefully cut the fabric down Thorin's chest, in a moment Thorin felt the relief as he could breath easily again. Thorin moved to remove the nightshirt before looking to Aster.

"Do you mind if I...?" He asked, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Go ahead." Aster said as she placed her dagger on the bedside table, this was not Thorin trying to make a move on her but instead a very ill-fitting garment. Thorin through the ruined nightshirt to the floor and laid back down. He did not try to hold Aster closely as he had earlier that night, instead he placed his arm over her waist. This gesture was enough to let her know that he was there but not too much to make her feel uncomfortable about his lack of coverings.

Morning came far too slowly for poor Bilbo Baggins as he climbed down from the large bed. He had been placed in a room with Kili and Fili. The night had been filled with the two youngest Dwarves talking and scheming over how to get their uncle and Aster closer. Bilbo walked into the bathroom ajoined to their room and sighed contently as he relieved himself. His mind was clear for all of two seconds before the brothers came bursting in with the same idea.

"Morning." Fili said with a smile.

"Wow, Hobbits really are small aren't they?" Kili said with a smirk. Bilbo looked up to the stocky Dwarf and growled.

"I'll have you know that I am in perfect proportion, thank you very much!" Bilbo snapped and quickly finished up as the brothers laughed together, they had been joking with him.

"If that's what is considered normal for Hobbits then poor Aster will be left very sore when uncle finally-" Kili started in amusement but was quickly cut off.

"Enough! This is my cousin we are talking about and I will have none of that!" Bilbo shouted angrily.

"He's right, we should be more careful of what we say about uncle's lady." Fili said, giving Kili a look to tell him to behave.

"Well, she's not uncle's lady yet. Oh, maybe we should get an Elf to flirt with her! That would drive uncle crazy!" Kili suggested with enthusiasm.

"Yes, because a male Elf really wants a girl who can only reach his elbow." Fili said, not looking amused.

"Right. Well let's go see them at least!" Kili said, already halfway out the bathroom as the other two followed quickly. The boys took a few minutes, looking into each room for Thorin or Aster.

"In here." Fili called as he quietly entered the larger bedroom. Kili and Bilbo were soon behind him as they entered.

"I didn't know Aster was so aggressive." Kili found himself saying with a smirk as he pointed to what lay before them. Aster's dagger on the bedside table, a cut off nightshirt on the floor and a naked Dwarf in the bed. Bilbo stared at the scene.

"Aster Carnelian Laurel Took!" Bilbo shouted, making both the Hobbit and Dwarf in the bed shoot up in surprise. Aster looked to the angry Bilbo and then to the very naked Thorin. Aster all but fell to the floor as she tried to scramble out of the bed, just as quickly she stood and faced her cousin.

"It's not what it looks like, you know I wouldn't!" Aster said quickly.

"Really?" Asked Kili and Fili with raised brows, making Aster realise her words sounded like she was rejecting the Dwarf king. Aster looked over to Thorin in a panic.

"I mean I would, it's just that-" Aster started but was cut off.

"You would?!" Bilbo, Kili and Fili shouted together. Bilbo out of anger and the brothers out of surprise. Aster looked back to Bilbo and found herself becoming more embrarrassed and flustered.

"What I mean is... I... I mean..." Aster mumbled before feeling a strong hand on her shoulder. Thorin stood beside her, a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"I assure you, Aster's purity is intact and will remain so until I reclaim my kingdom and am worthy of her hand." Thorin spoke seriously, silencing Bilbo's anger. Aster was a good girl and Thorin was determined to do right by her, it was a matter of pride. Aster blushed but gathered her courage as she placed her hand over Thorin's.

"You don't need a kingdom to be worthy of my hand, you already are." Aster said quietly, causing Thorin to smile. Bilbo was now the one to feel flustered at the scene in front of him.

"Enough of all this, when did you two suddenly become so... so..." Bilbo started.

"Lovey dovey? Mushy? Sweet on one another?" Kili and Fili offered, surprised by their uncle's progress. Aster smiled and held up the bead to signal that she now knew it's importance and purpose.

"Right. Kili and Fili, let's go get dressed and give these two some privacy. Thorin, if you hurt her then I will take it upon myself to...do something!" Bilbo said and left the room with the two brothers. Aster found herself laughing at her dear cousin, his threats were as useless as hers.

"I would never hurt you." Thorin said once the two were alone. Aster smiled up to the large man, he seemed so intimidating to most but was actually quite soft beneath it all.

"I know." Aster said quietly as she reached up to stroke Thorin's beard. Their moment ended quickly to the sound of banging at the door.

"No funny business!" Bilbo shouted as a last warning before going off. Aster sighed and went about getting ready, she soon discovered their clothes had been taken already and replaced with simple clothing for the two to wear. Thorin made do with the clothing provided, leaving half of his shirt open for breathing room.

Bilbo sat at a long table that was far too high for him as he ate the meal laid out for him. Half the Dwarves were there, some taking their time to arrive and others likely to have lost their way.

"Well would yer look at that. Never seen him so happy in all my life." Bofur said as he pointed to something behind Bilbo. Bilbo turned to see Thorin walking in with Aster on his arm. Thorin had a small smile on his face, nothing special to Bilbo. But then Bilbo saw it, the look in Thorin's eyes when he looked at Aster. That was happiness. Bilbo turned his gaze to Aster, she had a similar look on her face. Bilbo was tempted to make a comment about young love but Thorin was not young, perhaps this was true love instead? Bilbo quickly shook the thought, it was far too early to be thinking that. It was true though, Bilbo hadn't known Aster personally for all that long but she did seem very content with Thorin. It looked like being on Thorin's arm was the place she belonged. Biblo sighed, Aster was fitting perfectly while he was still an outsider. Kili and Fili had taken a shine to him but only for help in getting the couple together. Now that they were together, Bilbo doubted that the two would be so friendly towards him. Bilbo pushed away the feeling of lonliness, he was happy for Aster.

Aster sat between Thorin and Bilbo as she ate fruit and salad, she reminded herself that today her duty would be to Thorin. Elrond spoke of what he had planned for his guests and everything sounded wonderful but Aster knew Thorin would not be comfortable for any of it. So today it was her goal to keep Thorin happy, if they joined the activities or watched the entertainment then that was fine but if Thorin did not want to then Aster would stay with him. Aster was already aware that she was not likely the appropriate partner for a Dwarf king and so she was determined to be the best partner she could be.

First up was a walk through the city and the gardens, this was something Thorin didn't seem to mind doing. He stayed with the group and kept an eye on his men, every so often having to remind them to behave. Aster stayed by Thorin's side at all times, she was sure that by the end of the day she would annoy the man but for now she remained positive. Bilbo also stayed close to watch the new couple, as Aster's father was not there Bilbo took it upon himself to guard Aster. Thorin quickly found his burglar to be the only annoyance.

Morning snacks were served in the garden, more salads and fruits which did not go over too well with the men. Aster took note that the Dwarves preferred meats and filling foods such as potatoes, bread and rice. During their meal break Aster took some time to wander around the group and found herself sitting by Ori and looking over his work. While Ori often noted what the group went through, today he was sketching some of the plants from the garden.

"That's amazing, I didn't know you could draw like that." Aster said with a smile and surprised the young Dwarf who had been caught up in his work. Ori gave a small smile and looked around for a moment.

"Oh, um thank you miss Aster." Ori said almost nervously and scooted away just a little. Aster felt confused, while she had not spoken much to Ori she did not expect him to treat her like an outsider.

"Is there something wrong?" Aster asked outright, Ori was not intimidating like the older Dwarves and so Aster felt she could talk to him about the problem.

"Nothing, nothing at all. It's just uh..." Ori said slowly and glanced around once more.

"It's just what? You can tell me." Aster pushed.

"Well, you are with Thorin. I wouldn't want him to think I'm moving in on you or anything..." Ori said quietly. Thorin was their king and had a lot of power over the other Dwarves. Aster sighed.

"Is that all? I am still a member of this group, you can talk to me without it meaning anything inappropriate you know." Aster said. Ori gave a nod of his head but still looked uncomfortable, he was young and did not have a lot of standing in the group which meant that he did not want to do anything wrong. Aster gave him a small smile and moved on but soon found that all the Dwarves were much the same. They were all nice and polite to her but not really willing to have a proper conversation with her when Thorin wasn't there to overlook it. The Tookish side of Aster came out, she finally felt like she had a place in the group and would not let some strange Dwarf tradition change that. Aster quickly spotted Thorin as he spoke with Gandalf and so made her way over to him.

Thorin was discussing the matter of the map with Gandalf when he self a small tug on his sleeve. Gandalf smiled as Thorin turned to see Aster looking serious. Thorin's immediate thought was that one of the Elves that had been escorting them had upset her.

"What's wrong lass?" He asked, dropping the conversation with Gandalf.

"You know I'm yours, right?" Aster asked. Thorin's thoughts were now changed.

"Of course, I do not doubt it." Thorin answered.

"Good, so you know I wouldn't leave you and suddenly go after another man from our company, right?" Aster continued.

"Yes, what is this all about?" Thorin asked, not understanding at all.

"None of the Dwarves will actually talk to me because I'm yours and they don't want to offend you or something. I'm an equal member of this group, I want to be treated like one. I understand that they are only doing it to be respectful to you but it's unfair to me. I'm sure this sign of respect works fine in Dwarven society where the women can talk to other women instead but I'm the only woman here so if I can't talk to them then I'm alone." Aster said seriously as she crossed her arms. Thorin looked at her carefully and took in her words.

"And if one of them believes being allowed to speak to you gives them the right to flirt?" Thorin questioned, he believed Aster to be desirable and as the only woman of their group that would gain her extra attention.

"Then I'll tell you. You can trust me to handle situations like that can't you?" Aster asked. Thorin lowered his head and gave her a look before nodding.

"I will speak to my men." Thorin said as he walked off to give each man permission to talk to Aster like any other member of the group and a warning that he would be watching them. Gandalf's chuckle drew Aster's attention.

"What is it?" Aster asked the tall wizard.

"You're going up little one. At the start of this journey I believe you would have decided to stay silent on the problem and simply learn to accept it." Gandalf said as he placed a large hand on her head.

"I think his courage is wearing off on me..." Aster said with a shy smile.

"I'm looking forward to seeing how far it will take you." Gandalf said as he watched Thorin. The pair were good for one another, the Hobbit grew more bold and the Dwarf grew more reasonable. Gandalf felt hopeful for the coming days.

**Author's note: Thanks everyone for giving your opinions on the last chapter, all were very useful. I think I do need to clear a few things up though. Aster and Thorin are adults and so sex will be an issue between them, it will be mentioned in this story and perhaps discussed further but even if they do have sex does not mean I will be writing any sex scenes in this story. Also, when I said that I did not think marriage would be as strong as a belief I did not mean that they would not want marriage, I simply meant that right now in the story they have bigger issues to deal with so they are happy with simply having one another. I hope that cleared up most questions, as always please continue to give your opinions and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the day in the Elven city of Rivendell was peaceful. Food was provided in plenty, though remained to be lacking meat. The Elves performed songs and poetry for entertainment, Bilbo even joined in with sharing his own poems. The Dwarves included Aster and talked to her, though still treated her like a little Hobbit but she did not mind. The evening fell and after everyone gathered for a final meal, everyone returned to their rooms. Aster joined Bilbo, Kili and Fili in their room as Thorin was busy having his map read.

"So do you think the map will have anything important on it?" Aster asked as she played cards with the three boys.

"Don't you talk to uncle about these things? The hidden runes will reveal the secret door. The one that goes with uncle's key." Kili answered as he placed a card.

"I don't really talk about the quest with him. I don't want to bring up any painful memories about the mountain." Aster replied.

"I think it would be alright if you talked to him about it. Talking to you would probably be helpful for him. He never speaks much about it with us, but I know there's a lot he needs to share with someone." Fili said thoughtfully. Aster smiled and wondered how she could approach the delicate subject with Thorin. The four continued their game but were soon called to a halt when Thorin walked in with a serious look on his face.

"We need to leave. Gandalf is about to go into council. He said that they will try to stop us, so we must sneak away while he keeps them busy. Pack your things quickly, meet outside in ten minutes. Aster, come." Thorin said, making everyone jump into action. Gandalf had warned them earlier that evening that it might come to this and so they were prepared. Aster followed Thorin to their room and collected her already packed bag and strapped on her weapons.

"Anything else that needs to be done?" Aster asked, hoping to be helpful. Thorin signalled her over, once close enough he pulled her to him and smiled.

"We may not have a chance for a while, so one last kiss before we leave." Thorin said with a voice of authority. Aster blushed but could not deny him. Pushing a hand up over his beard and into his long hair, Aster's lips met Thorin's. This kiss was different, not the small kisses they had exchanged before but one of passion. They would not have any privacy in the days to come and so Thorin took his last chance to kiss Aster with the fiery need of a king. Aster's cheeks grew a darker shade of red as their tongues met and Thorin's hands found their way to her waist. Strong hands squeezed her hips and the quest was all but forgotten for a moment when it was just the two of them.

"Ahem." The small voice broke the couple away from what they were doing. Thorin looked over to growl at the other Hobbit standing by the door but held himself back. Shouting at Bilbo would probably break the mood between himself and Aster so he kept his anger down.

"What is it?" Thorin asked though both Hobbits could hear his frustration.

"Everyone's waiting for you two." Bilbo said, not daring to say anything about what he had witnessed. He could see the anger in Thorin's eyes and knew he had stopped what was likely a special moment between the two.

"Oh, we're coming now." Aster said quickly and took Thorin's hand in an attempt to keep him calm. Thorin sighed and pushed away his current thoughts to replace them with the quest. The three went out to gather the others before making their way out of Rivendell. It would be a difficult journey from now on.

The group travelled deep into the night, soon it was raining and the terrain was getting rough as they scaled the rocky mountains. Thorin kept a firm grip on Aster along the way, which she was happy for as the wet rock beneath her feet were starting to feel slippery. They had been travelling for hours and she was starting to feel it. There was no where to stop for the night, the path was small and dangerous as they climbed higher. It was when a large boulder fell down past the group that things got worse.

"Careful!" Dwalin called to the group as lightning shone through the sky to show the large figure that had caused the boulder to fall.

"Stone giants!" Bofur shouted as the group moved closer together.

"We must keep moving!" Nori called as they quickened their pace. More lightning hit and the group could see the giant moving to throw another boulder their way.

"Move, move, move!" Thorin ordered loudly. The ground beneath them started to shake and the group realised why the giant was throwing boulders their way. It was not targeting them, but rather the stone giant they were currently climbing over. The group moved faster, this time because they were in much greater danger. As the stone giant beneath them moved to stand, the group was separated. Aster watched in horror as she was held by Thorin. Kili stood in the group with them while Fili stood with the few remaining Dwarves on the giant's knee.

"Fili!" Thorin shouted out as the stone giant was knocked back. They all could do nothing but watch as the giant's leg moved back against the mountain, Fili and the others were about to be crushed. The giant's leg collided with the side of the mountain and Aster turned into Thorin's chest for comfort only to hear cheers. She quickly turned back to see the group had survived by some miracle and were now back on the mountain's edge. The small group made their way over to the others before the giant could return.

"We need to find shelter!" Balin called, they all knew they could not go on while two stone giants were fighting.

"Where's Bilbo?" Aster called as she looked around for her cousin. In the chaos of the group trying to get away, Bilbo had slipped on the stone and now hung by the edge. It was Thorin who spotted the small Hobbit as he climbed down and pulled him up with a single hand.

"Shouldn't even be here." Thorin said without thinking, he was in a stressful situation and needing to lead his group. Those few little words would stay in Bilbo's mind. The group worked their way along the small ledge of the mountain and eventually found a cave. Everyone piled in to get dried off. Bilbo sat by the fire to keep warm and looked around as everyone had their groups. He thought of his home, a warm bed and good food. His mood was lifted for a moment as Aster came to sit with him, her arms wrapping around his and a soft kiss being placed on his forehead.

"I was so scared when I couldn't find you. I don't know what I would do if you... well you know." Aster said seriously as she squeezed Bilbo's arm.

"Well I'm safe now, don't worry about it." Bilbo said, putting on a brave face though his mind was full of doubts. Aster stayed with Bilbo while they dried off until she saw Thorin settle himself up against the wall to sleep. With a small hug, Aster was off to sit with him. She wanted to talk and give him a chance to share anything he wanted before sleeping.

"Are you warm enough, lass?" Thorin asked as Aster approached and snuggled herself in under Thorin's arm.

"I'm fine. But how are you holding up?" Aster asked, feeling a small rumble of Thorin's chest as he chuckled softly.

"If I am alive then I am well." Thorin replied, he could handle more than just damp weather.

"Yes but really, with everything how are you holding up? I haven't asked you about it before because I didn't think you would want to talk about it. But if you do, if there's anything you want to talk about. I'm here." Aster said seriously. Thorin looked down into Aster's caramel eyes, the flames of the fire making them look like liquid gold. For a brief moment he allowed himself to think back to the days long before, when he lived in the mountain.

"It was such a long time ago, I can only remember it as if it were a dream. Piles of gold and jewels that you could dive into. Feasts every other night. We were living the high life but I never took the time to enjoy it. You may look at Kili and Fili and think perhaps I was like them when I was young, I was not. I was always like this, the way I am now. The only difference is that I have experienced suffering and loss. I know what it is to have nothing but the strength of my back and the skill of my hands." Thorin said seriously as he stared at the fire.

"So what will happen when we get to the mountain?" Aster asked quietly after a moment.

"I do not know." Thorin said honestly and aloud for the first time. He had thought it over thousands of times but still he did not know what he was going to have to face.

"What will you do when you get the mountain back?" Aster asked, not daring to say 'if'. She had to stay positive for Thorin's sake.

"I will rebuild my kingdom. I will walk through every room in that mountain, touch every wall and remember my father and his father before him. I will give my people their home back." Thorin replied, that was something he had planned over the years. Bilbo looked up only a little from the fireplace as he listened in to the conversation. All the others were busy but he was alone and free to listen.

"What will you do if you..." Aster started but trailed off, not wanting to ask what will happen if he fails. Thorin looked down to the girl and knew what she was trying to ask.

"If I do not get my kingdom back? That is not an option I am willing to accept. I will take back that mountain or die trying." Thorin said with a strong determination. Aster bowed her head in understanding as she moved to lay her head on Thorin's leg to sleep. Her bedroll was wet like all the others and so they would have to make do with the ground tonight. Aster closed her eyes and thought of the soft bedding in Rivendell as she felt a large coat being placed over her. Aster smiled softly up to her king.

"Goodnight." She whispered. Thorin smiled and found his fingers working their way into her braids as they both fell asleep. Only an hour passed before Aster felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Aster, Aster wake up." A small voice whispered softly. Aster opened her eyes slowly to see Bilbo hovering over her.

"Mmm, what is it?" Aster mumbled sleepily as she sat up.

"I'm leaving." Bilbo answered, Aster soon found herself wide awake. This couldn't be happening.

**Author's note: As always, thank you so much for the support all! Please keep it coming. On another note, I have been asked if this story would continue until the end of The Hobbit or finish up where the movie ended. I actually haven't decided on that yet to be honest. I am leaning more towards finishing where the movie did as I am following the movieverse (and seriously hoping for a happier ending!). I am also very busy with other things as well (study, work, volunteering, family, friends, etc) and writing takes up a lot of my time. Lately, writing these chapters daily has replaced my leasure time. Each chapter takes a few hours or more to write so I'm not sure how long I can keep it up. I will try to decide soon where this story will finish up and I can promise you all that if I follow the movies then obviously I will continue the story with each movie. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Aster looked at her cousin in disbelief. Bilbo had just told her that he was leaving. It could not be possible. Aster sat up and needed to know more, what had caused his sudden decision? Little did the Hobbits know, Thorin was also awake and listening.

"You're leaving? Why?" Aster asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake anyone.

"I don't belong here, I never did." Bilbo answered, remembering Thorin's words about how he shouldn't be on the journey. Aster pushed her hair back and looked to the defeated Bilbo.

"You're the group's burglar. Of course they need you." Aster said as she reached out to touch Bilbo's shoulder.

"No they don't. I'm going back to Rivendell and I want you to come with me." Bilbo said seriously. The idea of Aster leaving caused Thorin distress, he laid as still as he could to listen in.

"You want me to come? But Bilbo, I-" Aster started but stopped as Bilbo put his hand up.

"Just listen to me for a minute. You're my cousin and you were placed in my care, I promised your parents I would look after you. What do you think they'd say if they knew the kinds of dangers we were facing out here? Do you really think your father would approve of a man who is risking your life for his own gain?" Bilbo said seriously. Aster placed her hands in her lap and looked down.

"Thorin would never let anything happen to me." Aster defended as she fidgeted with her waistcoat.

"He might not want you to get hurt but he's still placing you in danger by being on this journey. And if we do somehow get through this, what do you think will happen then? I heard Thorin tonight, he will stop at nothing to rebuild his kingdom." Bilbo said with a frown.

"And what's wrong with that? Of course he wants to rebuild his kingdom, that is why we all came on this journey." Aster said, not seeing Bilbo's point.

"Yes but has anything changed since the start of this journey? You two are together now but he didn't even think to add you into his plans. Where will you fit into all of this? Thorin's not going to leave his kingdom to live in a Hobbit hole with you. Will you give up everything: your family, your friends and your home to stay with him and live with Dwarves?" Bilbo said seriously as he looked to Aster. Aster bit her lip, some of what Bilbo had to say made her think. Thorin really didn't mention her in his plans but Aster tried to tell herself that while he did not mention her did not mean he hadn't thought of her.

Thorin shifted a little while trying to look asleep. Had he really not mentioned her? Bilbo also made a few points. What future did he and Aster have? Realistically they could not be together without one of them having to sacrifice. How much was he willing to give up to be with her? How much was she willing to give up? Or perhaps she wasn't willing to give up anything, Bilbo had asked her to come with him and she had yet to answer. She might agreee.

"Bilbo... I..." Aster whispered, feeling tears well up as she tried to decide what she wanted to do. She did not want to make the decision, she wanted to stay and she wanted Bilbo with her.

"Come on, we're leaving." Bilbo said as he reached for Aster's hand. Before a decision could be made by Aster, the ground rumbled. Thorin opened his eyes quickly and pulled Aster to him as the floor opened up beneath them. There were cries from all the men as their bodies fell down and were grabbed at by Goblins. It had been a trap. The Goblins took hold of them, plucking away any weapons they could and shouting loudly to one another. In the chaos Bilbo crouched down and went unnoticed by the Goblins. A few of the Dwarves silently looked back to see little Bilbo standing alone. The same could not be said for Aster who was held close in Thorin's arms to block her from the Goblin's reach, she was dragged along with the others into the centre of Goblin Town.

Bilbo watched in horror, faintly making out Aster's screams as she was pulled along with the Dwarves. Bilbo was filled with great pain knowing he could do nothing. His own problems were just beginning as a single Goblin noticed him. Launching itself for attack, Bilbo drew his sword in hopes of defending himself but was knocked from the ledge with the Goblin. Both fell deep into the dark reaches of the mountain.

The Dwarves and Aster were herded down a walkway and were soon stopped in place. A large Goblin wearing a crown made of teeth sat on a stone throne. The creature looked more vile than the smaller Goblins. It was massive, a large gut and neck fat hung out in place. A tattered loin cloth covering the bare minimal. Large boils and sores were scattered over it's skin. It held a large staff with shrunken heads and skulls on it. Aster stood behind Thorin and held onto his coat, the creature disgusted her. She went unnoticed for now as the Dwarves kept her surrounded. Even though she had been unnoticed, Aster was alive with fear. Most of their weapons were removed and they were largely out numbered. She looked around the area, there were hundreds if not thousands of Goblins.

"Who dares enter my kingdom?!" The large Goblin spoke, weazing and spluttering as he stood from the throne.

"Dwarves, your majesty." One of the Goblins spoke.

"Dwarves?!" The Goblin shouted as he looked over the group.

"Found them on the front porch." Another Goblin added in.

"Well don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice!" The Goblin King ordered, soon the Goblins were grabbing at them again. Throwing their weapons out in front of their king. Thorin tucked Aster back behind his coat in hopes of hiding her.

"Stay down." Thorin whispered amongst the chaos to Aster, who did not dare disobey him. Kili and Fili took noticed of this and carefully moved in to help hide Aster.

"What is your kind doing in these parts? Speak!" The Goblin King ordered but the Dwarves remained silent.

"Your majesty!" A Goblin spoke as he grabbed hold of his discovery. Aster cried out as she was dragged from her hiding place. The Dwarves tried their best to defend her but with so many Goblins they could only fail, Aster was brought forward and thrown to the ground by two Goblins.

"Not a Dwarf." One Goblin said as he pulled Aster up by her hair to face the Goblin King. The King's footsteps sounded against the stone ground as he moved closer and signalled for her to be picked up. The two Goblins held her in place as their King eyed her over. Aster kept a straight face as best she could while the sickening smell of decay and body fluids filled her nostrils. This King was horrid. He began to chuckle as he examined the girl, his breath was enough to make her gag. Aster's thoughts raced as she thought back to Kili explaining what might happen to her if dark creatures got her. Everything about this creature set off warning signs in her head, telling her to get away. But Aster could not, she was trapped as much as the others. All she could do was pray for something, anything to get her out of this situation.

"Well, as our Dwarven friends will not talk perhaps we can find a way to make this little thing talk. Such a pretty little girl, I'm sure it will take all but a few broken bones to make her speak." The Goblin King laughed as he reached out and touched her face with a single finger. Aster was going to be sick, the situation, the smell and the touch of that creature was going to make her sick.

"Do not touch her!" Came her savior, the voice of Thorin filled the air and wrapped around her like armor for all but a few seconds. He stepped forward to reveal himself to the Goblin King, who knew exactly who he was.

"Well would you look who it is! Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror." The Goblin laughed as he mock bowed for Thorin. Aster looked back to him, trying to keep a brave face. He moved up beside her, which was enough to make the tw Goblins holding her back away. The Goblin King had no need for the girl now as he had something much better.

"King under the mountain. Oh! But I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain and you're not a king. Which makes you... well... nobody really." The Goblin King said, taking far too much joy in disrespecting Thorin.

"Move back." Thorin whispered to Aster, ushering her back to the group. He would take this creature's taunting in order to keep Aster out of harm's way.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached." The Goblin King joked, earning laughter and cackling from his subjects.

"Are you alright?" Kili dared to whisper as he pulled Aster between himself and Fili. Aster gave a small nod, unable to find words right now.

"Do you know who I speak of? An old enemy of yours. The pale Orc who rides a white Warg." The King said with a grin.

"Azog the defiler, he was destroyed. He was defeated in battle long ago!" Thorin replied with anger. The King seemed to only enjoy the talk more and more.

"Do you think his defiling days are over then?" The Goblin King asked with a smirk before he stumbled back to his throne to whisper with one of his messengers. Thorin moved back towards the group but stayed out in the front. He looked back to Aster to see that she was not too shaken. She stood between his nephews and held each of their hands, this did not provoke jealousy or possessive need. He understood that she was scared, that he had put her in danger. Thorin thought of what Bilbo had said, was he really so desperate to get his kingdom back that he would risk Aster's life? Thorin swore to himself that his company would escape this place and when it did he would take some time to figure out where Aster would fit in with his plan.

Aster squeezed the hands of Kili and Fili as she waited. The Goblin King took his time as he sat on his throne to decide what would be done with them. It was in this time that Aster looked around and saw that Bilbo was missing. Her fears were already at an all time high but now she had something new to worry about. Where was Bilbo? The ledges were high and Bilbo was small, if he had fallen to his death no one would have noticed and his body would never be found. Aster looked to Thorin, something needed to be done.

**Author's note: As always, thank you so much for the support. You guys really do make my day. On a less pleasant note I have received a review from a guest regarding my choice on whether to end this story where the movie ended. While most of my readers have been very supportive and understanding in this matter, I found this one particular review rather insulting. Just because I am following the movieverse does not mean that I have not read the book, I have. If I do end the story where the movie ended, I am not expecting readers to wait 2-3 years for an ending but instead am promising a second and third story that will follow the movie trilogy. I do not consider this to be disrespectful to my readers as I am sure most people understand I have a lot of other things going on in my life. I do not get paid to write, I do not write to gain followers, I write because I enjoy it. I would not enjoy writing (and I'm sure readers would not enjoy reading) if I simply wrote to make others happy. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone but after this particular review I felt it needed to be said.**


	17. Chapter 17

Aster watched in horror as the Goblin King danced around and sang of what would be done to them, he seemed to be taking great delight in their misfortune. It was clear that unless they could escape, they would face the Goblin's sick and twisted torture before their death. Thorin now stood with the group as they awaited their fate. The smaller Goblins stood around them, mocking them and laughing at their King's song. Aster knew she shouldn't, but she found herself wondering if this would be how she would die.

"You'll die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin Town!" The Goblin King finished with a laugh. His joy would soon be over as one of the Goblins searching through the Dwarve's weapons unsheathed Thorin's sword. The sword glowed as the Goblin dropped it, half unsheathed. The sword fell to the ground, ringing out and sending waves of fear through the town. The Goblin King fell back to his throne as he cowered away from the sword.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver! The Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!" The Goblin King shouted, deeply afraid of the blade. The Goblins cried out in fear and anger as they began to whip and lash out at the Dwarves for bringing such a weapon into their town. Thorin, Kili and Fili blocked the brunt of the assault so that Aster would not be too badly hurt. She was small and did not have the many thick layers that the Dwarves had to protect themselves.

"Hurt them! Hurt them!" The Goblins chanted as they inflicted pain. The Goblin King soon gathered his own anger and stood up from his throne.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Cut off his head!" The Goblin King ordered before pointing directly at Thorin. Now there was a great sense of urgency, they could not wait any longer in hopes of being saved or finding a plan. They had to escape of die. Two Goblins started to close in on Thorin who was defenseless. Aster watched as if the horrible moment was going in slow motion. Right before the Goblins had their chance to attack, a bright light shone through the town and left them all blinded. A shockwave hit in this time, knocking Aster and the Dwarves down. Many Goblins fell from the high ledges down to the depths below from the shockwave. It all happened so quickly and then darkness.

Aster opened her eyes slowly, she was confused and stunned from the light. She vaguely made out the groans of the men around her and slowly remembered that they were in a dangerous situation. The flames of the candles returned to dimly light the area. Forcing herself up, she could see that the Dwarves and some Goblins were also trying to come to her senses. Everything was a blur at this point.

"Take up arms and fight!" Called the voice of Gandalf, the group could see him now and realised he had come to their rescue. But they weren't out of danger yet. The Dwarves and Aster quickly scrambled to their feet and grabbed hold of their weapons from the floor.

"He wields the Foe Hammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" The Great Goblin shouted as he cowered on his throne. In a moment of clarity, Aster briefly wondered how such a lowly creature could have made her feel so terrified. That moment was short lived as the Goblin King stood up and growled out in anger before moved towards Thorin with his large club at the ready. But Thorin was armed with his sword now and could defend himself, which he did with great power. The Dwarves around Aster knocked back the other Goblins close to them, Aster drew out her small sword and prepared herself incase she needed to fight. She tried to remember what Thorin had showed her that day by the lake. Where her hands should be on the sword, what to do with her feet, how to move. Aster did not have strong fighting skills but she was fast and clever, she would need to fight to help escape and she knew this. Aster tried to slow her breathing, she observed the scene as best she could to see if she was needed. Until then she would try her best to stay out of the way of the Dwarves. Thorin matched the Great Goblin blow for blow and with one final swing of his sword, knocked the Great Goblin off balance, sending him over the edge and down the crevice.

"Move!" Thorin ordered, sending the group running. The time that followed his order was chaotic as everyone ran together while trying to fend off Goblins. Aster stayed between Kili and Fili who kept her safe. She managed to swing her sword a few times in defense but nothing more. The group slowly made it's way down to the opening of Goblin Town as they fought past Goblin minions. It was when the group finally reached the bridge leading out that they were called to a stop. The Great Goblin broke up through the bridge before they could get to the other side, blocking their path.

"You thought you could escape me?!" The king roared as he waved his club towards Gandalf who had been leading them. Gandalf fell back but the Dwarves caught him and pushed him up. They needed to get across the bridge and the army of Goblin minions were closing in. With a small push from the Dwarves, Gandalf moved forward and drew his sword, slashing out at the Great Goblin king. The king fell to his knees and grasped his large stomach, Gandalf had sliced him open. With one look at what the great wizard had done to him, the Goblin king knew he was done.

"That'll do it." He said as Gandalf stepped forward and sliced the Great Goblin's neck. He quickly moved back as the Goblin's body fell in front of them with a loud thud. Aster grabbed at Thorin's arm when the bridge beneath them creaked. They did not have time to move before it dislodged from it's position and began to drop with the entire group on it. Aster heard screaming as they fell down into the unknown, not realising it was her own scream.

The fall did not last long but felt like hours to Aster. She believed that her own little body would not survive such a fall and so she thought of her life. Aster thought of her home, the farm. Her parents and if they would be happy. Aster thought of Bilbo and wondered if by some miracle he had survived. Then Aster thought of her current company: the Dwarves she was not very close to but cared for none the less, Gandalf and his odd but usually right advice, Kili and Fili who now felt like family to her and finally Thorin. With the rushing of everything around her, Aster did not have a chance to look at the man one last time. She wondered if he would survive this, Dwarves were hardier than Hobbits afterall. She hoped somehow he survived and was able to follow his dream. Once Aster's mind could think no longer, she closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever was to come next.

Whatever she had expected to come, did not. Aster landed with the rest of the group and found that strong arms had engulfed her at the last moment to protect her. She still felt the force of the fall but it did not harm her as much as it would have. The men groaned at the fall but it seemed all had survived. Aster looked over to see Thorin had been the one to save her, as she should have known.

"Are you hurt?" Thorin asked quietly.

"I'll survive." Aster whispered and held onto Thorin for a moment.

"Could of been worse!" Bofur called to the group. It had been an ill-placed line as the dead body of the Goblin King fell down on top of them. Another loud groan escaped the group as they worked to free themselves. The other Goblins would be on them soon, they had to get out of this place.

"This way, hurry!" Gandalf called as he lead the group towards the closest exit. The sun would be up, they would be safe once outside as the Goblins could not follow. Aster ran with everyone as they practically dove outside. Aster immediately shut her eyes as they stood in the warm sun, it felt wonderful but it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light. Once outside the group made their way into the woods to regroup.

"If everyone safe?" Balin called as they all took a well needed rest.

"Bilbo's not here. I don't remember the last time I saw him." Aster said with a frown, now that they were safe she needed to know he was safe too.

"He slipped away when we were first caught. Probably long gone by now." Gloin called, he had been one of the few to see Bilbo's escape.

"Bilbo wouldn't just abandon us!" Aster defended. Thorin looked to her and cleared his throat.

"He had full intention to earlier this night." He said as he placed a hand on Aster's shoulder.

"You heard that?" Aster asked quietly as she looked up to the Dwarf king. Thorin bowed his head in a nod, knowing that Bilbo had left her as well.

"I'm here!" Bilbo announced as he showed himself from behind a tree, slipping the ring into his pocket. This went unnoticed by all except Gandalf, who saw the small shiny object.

"How did you get here? We didn't even see you!" Kili and Fili said, they had been keeping watch.

"I am the burglar remember? It's my job to be sneaky." Bilbo lied, he had gone on an adventure of his own while the others were captive. During this adventure he had come across the strange creature known as Gollum, found a magic ring and learnt a little about himself.

"Bilbo!" Aster cried as she ran to her cousin and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Aster... Aster I can't breathe." Bilbo was able to get out, surprised that such a small woman could have such a grip. Aster finally let him go and smiled, filled with joy to have her cousin back.

"Why? Why did you return?" Thorin questioned, earlier that night Bilbo had wanted to leave. He had been given his chance and yet he returned. Thorin's immediate thoughts were on Aster, Bilbo had returned to take Aster away with him.

"You were right about a lot of things. I do miss my home. I miss my bed, my fireplace and my garden. But you lot, you don't have a home. So I'm going to help you get it back, if I can." Bilbo said, having finally made up his mind. Bofur gave him a hard slap on the back.

"That's a lad." He said with a smile. Thorin looked to the Hobbit burglar for a moment and gave a nod.

"Right, let's put some distance between us and this place." Thorin ordered, knowing everyone needed rest but this was not the time for it. The group groaned but did as they were told, no one wanting a repeat of the night before.

"I was really worried about you, you know?" Aster said quietly to Bilbo as they walked.

"I know. Even if I wanted to leave still, I couldn't without you." Bilbo admitted as he looked over to his dear cousin. She would have been taken care of with the Dwarves but Bilbo had to see to her safety as well.

"Because you love me so much?" Aster asked with a smile.

"Because if I went home without you, your father would skin me alive." Bilbo corrected, causing some laughter between the two. Thorin watched the Hobbits carefully, a lot playing on his mind. Once they were a safe distance away from the Misty Mountains, he would sit Aster down and talk to her.

**Author's note: As always, thank you everyone for the support. I decided to split up the scene between Goblin Town and then them being hunted by the Orcs, I felt it would give me a chance to have the characters talk after everything that had happened. Please continue to review and let me know what you thought. And before I go, a quick message to ****RoseZemlya'sFavoriteFan:**** you have private messaging turned off so I just wanted to let you know you have done nothing to offend me and that I completely agree with you wanting a happy ending. Please continue to share your opinions. Thanks for reading guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

Aster splashed cold water on her face and sighed, most of their supplies had been lost in Goblin Town. During the escape they did not have time to grab their larger bags and only kept what they still had strapped to their bodies. Aster had nothing but a handkerchief in her pocket, her sword and her dagger. It was the Dwarves, who were used to carrying heavy loads, that had a few useful items left. But the food was almost gone, they would need to start foraging and hunting in order to survive.

"You're hurt." The concerned voice of Thorin brought her back from feeling sore and sorry for herself. Aster smiled up to him and pulled her pant leg up to show what little damage had been done to her.

"My skin is not as thick as a Dwarf, I'll be fine though." She said as she took to cleaning the cut, it really was just a graze. Thorin kneeled down and took the small cloth from her hands to help as he examined her leg. He had been worried for nothing, the cut would be gone in a few days.

"Do you regret coming with us?" Thorin asked as he kept his eyes on her leg.

"I miss my home and my family but no, I do not regret coming. If I didn't come then I would have never had the chance to get to know you and the others." Aster said with a small smile.

"When Bilbo asked you to leave with him, you did not answer him." Thorin stated, he needed to know what her choice would have been. Aster sighed and took the cloth away from him to hold his hands.

"Because I had no answer. I could not leave him just as much as I could not leave you. I think if he forced me to choose I would end up in tears and begging him to stay..." Aster admitted as she looked up to Thorin with sad eyes.

"Although he was right? You are in danger on this journey, I am allowing you to risk your life for my purpose. I failed to mention you in my plans and our future will be difficult if we remain together." Thorin said, he had not thought of any of these things until Bilbo had pointed them out. He had been happy to have Aster in his life but did not plan on how he would fit her into his life. Aster looked up to Thorin seriously.

"You didn't ask me to come on this journey, I invited myself and so I will take responsibility for placing myself in danger. I foolishly thought I would be getting one of the adventures I had read so much about, but I did not stop to think about the consequences. We're not in a fairytale, we are not guaranteed a happy ending but I will see this journey though." Aster said with determination. She had invited herself on this journey and likely caused more problems than she realised, she had little survival skill and little fighting skill. She did not have any purpose on the journey either, Bilbo was their burglar and so far she had offered little help besides cooking and washing dishes. She could not bring herself to abandon them now after asking so much from them.

"And our future? Surely I hurt you by placing my focus purely on my kingdom." Thorin asked as he pushed a strand of hair behind Aster's ear.

"I will admit I felt... jealous? I suppose that's the right word for it, that you were so focused on getting back your kingdom. But I also understand, you've spent decades thinking about this very journey. You never planned that you would meet me." Aster replied, it was hard to try to fit into the life of such an important man but Aster wanted to try and she knew it would take patience and understanding.

"I want you to know, now that I've met you there is nothing that will stop me having you in my life." Thorin said seriously, he had no new plans but he could not see his future without Aster in it.

"No one ever really knows what the future will hold for them. Even if it will be hard, I'm willing to try for you." Aster said sweetly. While on the journey, she could not stop and plan out a future of what will happen to her after everything had ended. Everyday was different, everyday they were facing new dangers. It would be foolish to sit and think about having a normal life when they could be dead the next day. For now she was taking each day as it came and would be thankful for still being alive at the end of it.

"What of your family? Would you truly consider staying with me when they are so far away?" Thorin asked, knowing he could not ask her to choose between her family and himself.

"My family is with me wherever I go. I may not see them as often as I like, but I'm sure I could visit them. And besides, you're my family too now." Aster said as she cupped Thorin's cheek. The man felt warmth filling his chest as he leaned in for a kiss.

"What are they doing now?" Fili asked as he, Kili and Bilbo walked around the forest area to look for mushrooms.

"Kissing, yuck." Kili answered, spending more time watching Thorin and Aster instead of looking for mushrooms.

"I thought you liked when they kissed?" Bilbo asked, his keen eyes searching the area.

"When we discovered they were finally together, yes. But actually seeing it is weird." Kili said as he looked back to his brother and pulled a face. Like all young people, seeing parental figures sharing in acts of affection was an uncomfortable and odd sight.

"So why did Uncle mention something about you wanting to leave earlier? You weren't really going to leave us were you?" Fili and Kili asked Bilbo together, having waited for a moment alone with the Hobbit to ask.

"I was last night. I had a weak moment, missing home and not feeling as if I belong..." Bilbo answered as he reached down to pluck a small mushroom.

"Really? But you do belong with us, with Aster and Thorin together that makes you family!" The brothers argued as they threw their arms around Bilbo.

"Family? You two? Oh someone help me." Bilbo answered with a sigh as he awkwardly stood in the embrace.

Thorin rested with a small smile on his face as Aster sat in front of him and tried carefully to fix one of his braids that had come undone during the night. Aster took her time, determined to finish the braid with as much skill as a Dwarf. Thorin could not help but enjoy the look of extreme focus on her face. He straightened his back as his nephews and the Burglar returned with a small armful of mushrooms which they delivered to Bombur for the stew he was trying to cook.

"Kili, Fili. Come." Thorin ordered. Kili and Fili walked over quickly and exhanged looks, wondering if they were in trouble again. Bilbo followed out of curiousity.

"Yes Uncle?" They asked together, trying to look innocent.

"Do either of you have a neck chain?" Thorin asked, catching them by surprise.

"Uh, yes." Kili answered as he unhooked the thin silver chain from around his neck and handed it over. The boys were surprised again as Thorin worked off his ring and slipped it onto the chain before leaning forward and clasping it around Aster's neck. Aster looked down to the ring, she had always liked it but did not understand the meaning behind it. A blue stone caged in silver with runes on it.

"What is this for?" Aster asked shyly as she picked up the ring to examine it closer.

"That ring is seal and symbol of my status, it shows my right to rule as King Under the Mountain." Thorin explained as Aster looked up at him.

"Then don't you need it?" Aster asked quickly.

"I need it to rule but I cannot rule without you by my side. So I am placing it into your care. This is to show that you are needed in my future." Thorin said as he looked over to Bilbo. Thorin wanted Bilbo to see that he had included Aster in his plans and that she would not be so easily forgotten. Bilbo gave a small nod in understanding.

"I... I don't know what to say." Aster said, looking down as her cheeks began to burn.

"Say nothing, simply keep it safe." Thorin said as he placed a finger under her chin to make her look at him. For once he did not care if he appeared weak, he did not care if his men thought him to be soft. Thorin wanted everyone to know that Aster was his and that he would take care of her. Aster smiled as she tucked the ring away into her shirt.

Kili was tempted to make his disgust at the tender moment known but felt an elbow in his ribcage. Looking over, he saw Fili smile. This was Fili's way of telling him to behave and to see the moment as something quite special. Kili sighed and decided to go about things another way, dramatically he threw an arm around Fili and grinned wickedly.

"What do you think Aster would like better, Aunt or Aunty?" Kili asked, earning a growl from Thorin.

"I bet by the time we get to the Lonely Mountain, I will no longer be the next in line for rulership." Fili added, not thinking Thorin would shout at them too much in front of Aster.

"What's that mean?" Kili asked, slightly confused.

"My dear brother, can't you just imagine Aunty Aster with a swollen stomach?" Fili said with a smirk as he glanced over to a very embarrassed Aster.

"Ooh yes, I think it would be pretty cute. A dozen little Thorins running around!" Kili added with a laugh. Thorin did all he could to hold his temper but did not need to shout.

"Swollen stomach?! A dozen little Thorins?! That is not going to happen anytime soon!" Bilbo shouted as he began to scold the brothers. Thorin looked down to Aster and smiled.

"Please tell me you do not want a dozen children." Aster said with a shy look.

"A dozen like me? No. But a dozen like you? I think I could handle that." Thorin mused. Aster smiled as she found herself placing a hand over chest, the exact spot where the ring sat beneath her clothes. Perhaps she did have something to plan for the future.

**Author's note: Hope you all liked the little fluff ending of this chapter. While there was no proposal, Thorin giving Aster his ring is my little way of showing how committed he is to her. I don't see either of them as the type to loudly declare their love or give long spiels about their feelings. I see this couple as the type that would show their love by taking care of one another, whether it's Thorin protecting Aster or even something simple like Aster mending Thorin's clothes. Anyway, thanks for the continued support and I hope you all enjoyed reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

Thorin woke slowly after a well needed sleep. The company had been through so much in the past few days that a quiet night was deserved. The sun was just rising, it looked like it would be a peaceful day. That is what the men needed. Thorin rolled onto his side to see little Aster curled up comfortably against him. Carefully and knowing that no one else was awake, Thorin stroked Aster's cheek. Aster's eyes opened and then closed before opening once more and looking around lazily.

"Too early." She whispered as she moved to face Thorin and look at him with a small smile.

"Good morning." Thorin greeted as he pushed a few stray hairs of Aster's back.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it to be or not or that you feel good this morning or that it is a morning to be good on?" Aster found herself quoting Gandalf with a smile as she dared to remember the very first day of their adventure.

"You've been around the wizard too much." Thorin answered with a smile, having heard the line before. Aster pressed a small kiss to Thorin's lips and smiled, she was feeling a lot better after sleep. They were alive another day and that is what mattered.

The company was soon on the move again, blissfully unaware that the Orc pack would soon be on their trail. Kili and Fili took turns tugging on Aster's braids and annoying Thorin. Bilbo walked with the little group and smiled, it seemed like so long ago that they had days like these but in reality it had only been a few short days. Bilbo found himself thinking of home, truly they had not been gone that long but so much had happened that his little Hobbit hole felt like a lifetime away. His poor garden would go to waste unless one of his neighbours noticed him missing and took it over. Old Mrs Gamwich could never mind her own business, when Aster first came to stay with Bilbo the woman went about telling everyone he had finally taken a wife. Bilbo bowed his head in thought, yes that woman would have already noticed them missing.

"Oh no." Bilbo said aloud as a thought hit him.

"What's wrong? Lost your handkerchief?" Kili and Fili asked together.

"Not that. I never thought to tell anyone I was going. There will be a panic!" Bilbo said nervously as he wondered what would be done with his beautiful Bag End.

"Not to worry, I thought of that before we left." Aster said proudly, sometimes she worried more than Bilbo and on the night they left she had worried about a many number of things. Once coming on the journey she quickly discovered things she had forgotten or things she had worried about without needing to.

"What did you do?" Bilbo questioned.

"I wrote to my parents." Aster said, gaining a few looks from Fili and Kili. Thorin kept calm, she had already confessed to writing them a goodbye note.

"What?! What did you tell them?!" Bilbo snapped.

"That I love them and that I needed to go out and see the world. I also asked if Maple would go to stay in Bag End and look after it while you were away." Aster said, looking to the side innocently.

"Maple?! You invited your sister and her bloody family into my home?!" Bilbo shouted angrily. To anyone that heard, it would sound like Bilbo was being selfish but he had good reason to not want that particular sister in his home.

"It will be fine." Aster said dismissively.

"No it will not. You forget that I have met Maple before! She came to visit with her husband and that rotten son of hers, Podo!" Bilbo snapped, remembering the destruction that occured on that visit.

"She was the only one that could come look after Bag End, Bilbo. Kennedia still helps father with the farm. And Podo has gotten much better now that he's older... Would you rather the Hobbit hole be left empty for others to come and take what they want?" Aster replied, starting to take offence. Podo had always been hyperactive but he was still her nephew.

"What's wrong with Podo?" Kili and Fili asked, amused at the small arguement raging between Aster and Bilbo.

"When Maple came to visit, he thought it was a great joke to break nine of my plates." Bilbo said as he crossed his arms, imagining what damage would be done to his home.

"No, I heard the story. He thought your reaction to him breaking plates was the great joke!" Aster teased with a smile.

"I like him." Kili said as he looked to his brother.

"The entire house will be ruined." Bilbo replied in a defeated tone.

"Don't worry about it, Podo is older now. Plus you will have a small treasure to buy new plates, assuming we retake the mountain and you get your reward as burglar." Aster tried to reason, seeing she had pushed Bilbo too far.

"If I need to buy new plates, you'll be taking full responsibility for it." Bilbo warned, giving up the fight as there was nothing he could do now.

"Those plates are the last of your concern right now, we've got a dragon to deal with." Kili and Fili reminded. Bilbo sighed and actually longed for the days when a few broken plates were the worst thing to happen to him.

Thorin looked over to Aster and silently wondered if she enjoyed homemaking as much as Bilbo seemed to. This little question lead him to imagine how she would want their home to be. She was always interesting in learning about Dwarven culture, perhaps she would decorate according to what she had learnt. But then if she was living away from other Hobbits, perhaps she would want a home much like a Hobbit hole to remind her of her race. Thorin tried to remember the night in Bag End, he remembered everything was made to be comfortable. Thorin could live with comfortable, he would also tolerate any strange Hobbit customs or designs that made Aster happy. If Aster was willing to give up her homeland in order to be with him, then Thorin would give up just about everything else to make her happy. Even it it meant having little doilies around his home.

"You look like you've got something on your mind." Aster said quietly, giving Thorin the chance to talk.

"Hmm, yes." Thorin said, not seeing Aster's offer.

"About?" Aster pressed, hoping Thorin would open up more to her. Thorin looked over and realised she wanted to talk, after a moment he offered his arm which she took without question.

"Our life together after all this." Thorin spoke quietly as he moved himself and Aster up ahead of the group for some privacy. Aster blushed at the idea.

"What about it, exactly?" Aster questioned.

"How you will want to live." Thorin said vaguely, thinking that Aster might give him something to go on.

"Well, I don't really know much about how Dwarves live so I think I'd like to find out more about it. I know you live in mountains, but... not like those Goblins lived I hope." Aster replied, trying to shake the memory of Goblin Town. Thorin chuckled softly.

"Not at all, I assure you. We Dwarves may live in mountains but we take much more pride in our home." Thorin replied, putting Aster's worries to ease.

"Do you all live together or is it more like a village in the mountain where you will all have your own homes?" Aster asked curiously.

"The mountain is very organised with tunnels that lead to many living quarters, we have halls to dine in and areas to socialise or conduct business. Much like a settlement of any other kind." Thorin explained, Erebor would need to be experienced first hand for Aster to truly appreciate it.

"Fili and Kili would live with us, wouldn't they?" Aster asked, trying to imagine what a normal day in such a household would be like. She hadn't wanted to plan out any future incase she never reached it, but Thorin was not putting ideas in her head.

"Perhaps." Thorin answered, knowing his nephews were almost of age and would possibly be wanting their own space.

"I think it'd be nice if they did, one big happy family. Bilbo will want to return to the Shire, it will be so strange not to have him with me." Aster replied as she glanced back to her cousin.

"Will you be lonely? Without any Hobbits with you." Thorin questioned though he was not sure if he wanted an answer.

"Maybe a little, it would be wrong to say that I wouldn't be. But I would have you and the boys, so even if I was lonely I wouldn't be alone." Aster answered and gave Thorin's arm a squeeze.

"There may also be children in our future, half Hobbits." Thorin commented as he dated to hope for a happy future.

"So um, you want children?" Aster asked, feeling a little shy.

"I have fifty, maybe sixty years left in this world. It would not be unpleasant to spend those years with a child of my own. Kili and Fili are a lot like my own sons though, I helped raise them but I would be happy to do that again." Thorin explained.

"How old are you?" Aster questioned at the mention of years remaining.

"One hundred and ninety-four. Dwarves live up to around two hundred and fifty years of age." Thorin answered as he looked over to Aster.

"Wow..." Aster whispered, suddenly feeling very young.

"And your age?" Thorin questioned, knowing different races aged at different rates.

"Um, forty-two. Hobbits usually live up to about one hundred." Aster answered as she looked to Thorin bashfully.

"My, you are young. Fili is in his eighties and Kili is in his seventies, they would barely be considered of age." Thorin said to give Aster an idea on the Dwarven aging process.

"Does it bother you? That I'm much younger..." Aster asked, scared that her age would put him off.

"No, Hobbits age faster. You are an adult. I will admit to being worried earlier, before I knew your feelings." Thorin answered, glancing down to Aster.

"You were worried? Why? I mean, you're so... well just so amazing. Age would never have bothered me." Aster admitted shyly.

"And I am glad of it. But I am getting on in years while you are still so youthful. I imagined you would be more attracted to a man like Kili or Fili." Thorin said, thankful that she wasn't. He could not compete with youthful charm.

"They are not my type." Aster laughed into Thorin's arm at the idea of being with Kili or Fili. They were twice her age and yet she felt like they were both still children.

"And what is your type?" Thorin questioned carefully.

"I don't know really... when I first saw you, I just kind of knew." Aster admitted, remembering how nervous he made her. She remembered how intimidating he appeared and yet something about him drew her in. Thorin smiled, having felt something similar when he met her.

"Look at them." Kili said to Fili and Bilbo as they watched the couple.

"What about them?" Bilbo questioned.

"They're far too happy. We should go change that." Kili said with a wicked smile as he and Fili grabbed hold of Bilbo and dragged him along to bother Thorin and Aster.

By the time the group stopped for dinner, Thorin was ready to scold his nephews. They truly were dedicated to making his life difficult. As he went about lecturing them, Bilbo sat with Aster to smoke his pipe. The evening was pleasant and quiet. No one in the camp had any idea of what was coming. The Orcs were closing in.

**Author's note: Hey all, thanks for the continued support. A little more fluff tonight before the Orcs go and spoil it. Sorry I did not update yesterday, I have been under the weather and so it has taken me much longer to write. Hope you enjoyed reading and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Aster snuggled into Thorin's large coat as she let her dinner settle. While the journey had not been a smooth one, there were moments that made it wonderful. Moments like this, when all was calm and Aster could take in the simple, pleasant things. The fire crackled and kept them all warm. There sky was clear. Kili and Fili were smoking pipes with Bilbo. Bofur sat and played his flute. The most pleasant thing for Aster was Thorin. Sitting with him, she felt safe. He had one hand placed on her leg, enough to let her know that he was there. His scent seemed to surround her, which she loved dearly. And if Aster closed her eyes, she could hear his steady breathing. Such small things, all of which made Aster happy.

Thorin looked down to watch Aster for a moment. She was on the verge of falling asleep against him. It was nice to know that even in this environment, he could still help Aster relax. The relaxation did not last long when a howl was heard. Thorin stiffened and looked around carefully.

"Um, was that a wolf or a warg?" Bilbo questioned quickly as he found himself fearing the worst.

"It's nothing. Those Orcs would need to get past Elrond's men and the Misty Mountains in order to catch up with us. It's not possible." Kili said with confidence, only to hear the familiar horn being sounded to signal the hunt.

Aster was woken with a harsh shake of her shoulder as she was all but forced onto her feet. She looked around but did not have time to process what was happened as Thorin took her arm and set off running. The Dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo were around her as they bolted further into the forest.

"What's going on?!" Aster called in a panic.

"Orcs!" Thorin shouted his reply as he pulled her along, now was not a time to be gentle. He had to get her and everyone else away from the danger. They had to find a place to hide or a way to escape before the Orcs grew too close. They had obviously picked up their trail, that was the sound of the horn. They would be closing in on their abandoned campsite any moment now. There were no hidden paths or assistance this time, they had to find their own way out.

Aster didn't dare to question any further as she put her sole focus on keeping up to his pace. There was no plan, there was no escape for them right now. All they could do was run. All Aster could do was put her faith in Thorin.

It felt like hours as they pressed on, weaving between the trees as the sounds of Orcs shouting grew closer and closer. Thorin was not sure how much longer they could go on, there was no where to hide and they couldn't not run forever. It seemed like the Orcs were actually taking their time, savoring the chase and letting the Dwarves run themselves down.

Aster's breathing was heavy, her chest hurt and she could no longer feel her legs. Any moment now her body would give up on her and she would be left behind. For just a moment, Aster wondered if she should give up and let the Orcs have her while the others got away. Thorin's firm grip on her arm told her otherwise. Aster was not nearly as brave as she wished and even if she did have the courage to act, Thorin would not let her. He would likely slow down in order to help her and that meant he too would be caught. Aster looked over to see Bilbo running along, looking as worn as she felt. As she glanced around she realised that everyone was worn down, not just her. They would all have to stop soon. The problem was that they didn't know how many Orcs were after them. Thorin and Dwalin fought together before, even Balin would be of use. But the others had not fought Orcs, to the best of Aster's knowledge. Fighting Golbins was one thing but Orcs were large and vicious.

The group was forced to a stop when they came to a dead end, they were overlooking a large drop. There was no where left to run. Aster could sense the desperation for survival of the group as everyone moved in close. Gandalf took in his surroundings.

"Into the trees!" Gandalf ordered as the group began to climb. Thorin hoisted Aster up onto the first branch for her to begin to climb up. She was tired but had to push on, when their lives were in danger she could not just stop and ask for a rest.

"Don't let go, whatever you do." Thorin whispered as pressed a quick kiss to Aster's forehead and moved to help the others. Aster clung to the high branch she was on. Soon they could see the Orc's moving in. Aster looked around, silently counting each member.

"Bilbo?!" Aster called, only to sigh with relief as she saw Bofur pluck Bilbo from the ground and lift him up onto the first branch. It was just in time as the Orcs approached, ready for the kill. Aster stared from her branch, the last time the Orcs had chased them she did not get to see. Now, she could finally look at the evil creatures before her. They looked a lot like the pictures from her adventure books but this was different. Seeing the creatures themselves was something new entirely.

"Come down and play little dirt diggers!" One of the Orcs called mockingly to the Dwarves. Even their voices were repulsive. The largest of the pack, a great white Orc moved out into view on his warg. It took Aster a moment to realise this was the pale Orc she had been told about.

Thorin stared at his old enemy. The creature he had believed dead was somehow still alive. The Great Goblin had joked about him being alive but Thorin could not quite believe it until now. Something deep inside him stirred, rage. This creature had killed Thror, Thorin's grandfather.

The Orcs moved in closer to the tree the group were in with intent to cut it down. It was Gandalf's quick thinking to keep them back. Using his magic, Gandalf lit several pinecones from the tree and began an assault. Dwarves passed pinecones to one another and once lit, threw them down at their enemies. It was enough to drive them back, away from the fires but this would also be their downfall.

Aster gripped the tree tighter when she felt the trunk below her move. Looking down, she could see the problem all too clearly. One of the pinecones must have dropped and was burning the base of the tree. Others had spot the problem as well but before anything could be done the mighty trunk creaked loudly and went down. The fall flashed by in a second with screams and shouting. Aster hung over the branch she had been standing on. Her stomach took a painful hit and left her almost unable to move but if she did not try to get up then she would not fall. A few of the others clung to the branches they had been on. Kili and Fili hung together, Fili holding onto Kili who would fall to his death if dropped. It hurt Aster to move but she was able to see most of the other Dwarves were in the same condition. Aster squeezed her eyes shut, once again wondering if this was the end.

Thorin looked around, he had landed on the trunk of the tree. His men all hung from branches. Aster had been hurt, he heard her cries over everyone when they fell. He looked around, knowing he had to act. But then he heard it, laughter. Thorin looked towards the Orcs, they took great joy in seeing his men suffer. Azog stayed back and let one of the other Orc minions move in. Thorin could see the look in the Orc's eyes, it wanted to kill them.

"Like the little girly, wouldn't mind cooking her up." The Orc mocked, whether he knew that Aster was Thorin's or not, it took pleasure to give such insult. Thorin rose with the anger of a thousand men. No one would touch Aster or any of his company. Drawing his sword he moved forward with purpose.

Seeing Thorin's determination, Azog moved forward on his warg, sword at the ready for a battle. Azog had the upper hand as the two exchanged a few blows. Thorin was already exhausted from running but he had to fight, the warg bit and tore at him but he would continue. The other Orcs watched eagerly as their leader beat Thorin to within an inch of his life. Thorin was determined to give up but with a final blow, he stumbled back and fell. Azog gave a growl of victory as he dismounted his warg and began to move closer to Thorin, ready to finish what had been started.

Bilbo watched from his spot on the trunk as Thorin fought, all the while he could hear Aster's cries. She was no longer crying out due to physical pain but rather an emotional heartbreak. The man she loved was losing and soon if nothing was done, he would die. Bilbo drew his sword, it was now or never.

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others. I wanted to leave it here so the conclusion (and ending) would be the next chapter. Yes, that's right I will be finishing up where the movie ended. After this and my Sherlock story are over I will be taking a break from writing but I do have ideas for other Hobbit fics that I want to write. As always, thanks for the support and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Tears ran down Aster's cheeks as she screamed out for Thorin. She was helpless and it was the worst pain in the world. Knowing that Thorin was in danger and she could do nothing to even try to save him.

Bilbo looked around, to the Dwarves struggling to hold on to Aster crying out for her love. Finally, Bilbo looked to Thorin. He was laying defenseless as the pale Orc approached. Something had to be done and unless Bilbo acted now then Thorin would die and they would all be next. Bilbo was scared but he knew what needed to be done. Drawing his sword, Bilbo ran from the tree trunk with his sword swinging back and forth. He had no idea how to use his weapon but he would do what he could to protect his fallen leader.

Thorin had never been the nicest Dwarf to Bilbo, he had looked down on him since the beginning. Even after Thorin had developed feelings for Aster and even after they had started courting, Thorin had treated Bilbo as if he was not wanted. Aster had been accepted and welcomed by the group while Bilbo was left feeling left out because Thorin did not respect him. Yet despite all these things, despite Thorin constantly doubting him: Bilbo Baggins of Bag End now stood between the Dwarven King and the pale Orc. Thorin's last vision before passing out was of Bilbo fighting with all his might against Azog, an enemy that Bilbo had no chance to defeat.

Bilbo slashed at the giant Orc, keeping him back for a moment as he laughed at his attempts. Bilbo was soon knocked back to the ground as the pale Orc moved in. Azog looked at him with a glint of pleasure, he would enjoy killing such a small helpless creature. Bilbo closed his eyes, bracing himself for death. It would not come today, instead Bilbo felt large talons take hold of him and pluck him up from the ground.

Aster was picked up from her branch and dropped onto the back of a Great Eagle, she clung to the feathers beneath her as she looked around to see all the Dwarves getting the same treatment. Gandalf rode on the largest of the Eagles and looked confident on it's back. This lead Aster to believe that these creatures were friends and not foes.

Thorin had been picked up and held in the talons of one of the eagles. His lifeless body was heartbreaking to all. Fili, Kili and Aster were the ones feeling the most pain. Thorin looked so weak and defenseless, it was too much for Aster. He was always so strong, even when he showed his vulnerability Aster was never able to see him as anything other than a great man.

"Thorin!" Fili shouted out, hurt in his voice as he called for some sign of life to be shown by the king. Thorin remained motionless and the rest of the flight was silent. Aster wiped her face as she waited for them to land. She could not allow herself to believe Thorin was anything other than sleeping. It had been a long day, then running and fighting all night long. Thorin was tired and now able to sleep, that was all. Aster knew if she thought of anything else that she would break down again.

The flight was a tense one, they had escaped death but Thorin's condition was in question. It seemed to go far too long. Aster grew impatient, she needed to know how badly injured Thorin was. She had to know that he would survive. Bilbo was thankful that he had been plucked away before the battle could be finished. Unlike the other members of his company, his thoughts were not with Thorin but with Aster. Death was a terrible thing but it was the people left behind that hurt. If Thorin was no longer in the world of the living then his pain and suffering would be over. It would be Aster left to hurt and suffer the loss of a new, blossoming love.

The Eagles landed and each Dwarve, Hobbit and Wizard dismounted from their ride. With a small communication between the largest Eagle and Gandalf, the Eagles took off and flew into the rising sun. Aster rushed over and dropped to Thorin's side. Her mother had taught her to mend basic wounds, cure basic ailments but nothing could prepare her for this. She carefully touched Thorin's cheek, he felt cold. A loud sob escaped Aster's lips as she took hold of Thorin's large, rough hand and brought it to her cheek. Gandalf approached carefully and kneeled down as his hand hovered over Thorin's face. Gandalf used what magic he could to revive the Dwarf.

Thorin's eyes opened slowly as he took in his surroundings. His men were gathered around but giving him space out of respect. Gandalf was kneeling over him, which was likely the cause of his revival. Finally Thorin looked to Aster, her eyes were closed as she cried into his hand. Something about it seemed so pure and loving. Thorin remembered the first time he saw Aster crying, at the very start of their journey. She had been crying over her father. Thorin had thought at that moment, that he wished someone loved him dearly enough to see him as worthy of their tears. Now he had that same, beautiful woman crying over him. As much as Thorin wanted to comfort Aster straight away, his mind could not get over Bilbo's actions. He had to know that the burglar had not been killed for defending him.

"Bilbo, is he alive?" Thorin questioned, causing Aster to open her eyes and let out a soft sob of joy.

"The Hobbit is well." Gandalf reassured. Aster leaned down and almost smothered the king in kisses, not caring that everyone was watching. Thorin was alive and that all that mattered.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Aster said as she helped Thorin stand.

"I assure you, I have no desire to ever go through that again." Thorin said as he wiped Aster's tears away. His attention moved to Bilbo as the other Hobbit moved through the Dwarves to face Thorin. Thorin stepped forward and looked ready to attack Bilbo, making him step back quickly.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us? I've never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin all but shouted before turning very serious as he pulled Bilbo in for a strong embrace. Bilbo was stunned, not expecting a hug or recognition for his actions. Bilbo smiled softly as Thorin moved back.

"I know you doubt me, you do. But I had the chance to do something and I had to take it. We don't get along and you annoy me as much as I annoy you. But you and Aster... well, being with her makes you family." Bilbo said with a smile as the two men exchanged a look of understanding.

Thorin was soon engulfed by his nephews and other men as Bilbo was given a few pats on the back for his bravery. Aster smiled to her cousin and moved in close before pulling him into a loving hug.

"Thank you." Aster whispered into his ear before looking at him carefully.

"I did what was right." Bilbo replied.

"And your mother would be very proud." Aster said with a smile as she took Bilbo's hand and moved over to join Thorin and the group. The sun was rising and there was new hope fueling the group. The Lonely Mountain was in sight, it was a long way off yet but they had made it so far. Bilbo walked out to the edge of the cliff as he looked over the landscape.

"I should apologise to you as well. When we started all this, you told me he was more than I saw and I did not believe you." Thorin said quietly as he moved to stand beside Aster.

"I think proving himself was best, he's come such a long way." Aster said, proud of her cousin.

"As have you." Thorin replied as he looked down to his woman. Aster forced a smile but felt conflicted. In a time of need all she was able to do was cry and scream. Aster looked out to the sunrise and knew this was not the end of their struggle but rather the beginning of a new one. The old Aster back in the Shire longing for adventure was over, she would face what was to come and she would learn how to handle it. Aster never wanted to feel that useless again, when the man she loved was in danger and she could do nothing.

"I love you." Aster said, catching Thorin by surprise. She had almost lost him and that made her see a lot of things clearly. She wanted him to know how she felt, she wanted to be stronger and that meant being brave enough to voice her feelings.

"And I you, woman." Thorin said with a smile and pulled her closer to him.

Both Aster and Thorin held new hope for the future. They had already faced so much, the entire group had face so much. And they had overcome it all, together. They still had a long way to go and there would be many struggles along the way but they knew they would reach their goal eventually.

Bilbo stood out and looked back to the group, to the Dwarves who now had a newfound respect for the Hobbit that saved their king, to Gandalf who had guided them all, to Aster and Thorin who had somehow found love during their hardship. They had faced it all by Bilbo's judgement and had survived.

"You know, I do believe the worst is behind us now." Bilbo said as he slipped his thumbs into his suspenders and smiled. Something Tookish was truly alive in Bilbo now, he wanted to see this adventure through. Aster smiled up to Thorin, holding all the hope she could for the future.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it readers! That's the end for now. I will be writing a sequel when The Desolation of Smaug comes out. Please check out my other stories or keep an eye out incase I bring out any other stories involving The Hobbit. I want to thank everyone for the amazing support, I've loved reading all your reviews and PMs. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
